


Krucze Pióro

by dingo317



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: poszukiwanie, pościg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: To było najsmutniejsze święto ognia w życiu Leifa. Jego ojciec - Craggoth Kruk i matka - R'eena , giną z rąk tajemniczych napastników, a jego siostra - Myszka, zostaje uprowadzona. Starszy brat rusza w pościg przez pół Faerunu. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Leif**

– Święto ognia!  
Moja młodsza siostra, Myszka, szczupła i drobna, wybiegła przed dom, w ciemny jesienny wieczór, śmiejąc się radośnie. Podążyłem za nią statecznym krokiem. Wszak miałem szesnaście lat! Byłem starszym bratem. Musiałem dawać przykład.  
Mój ojciec Craggoth, zwany Krukiem, rozszczepiał drewka na szczapy potężnymi, acz precyzyjnymi uderzeniami siekiery. Przerwał na chwilę, by rzucić dziewczynie prześmiewcze spojrzenie.  
– Cieszysz się co, dzieciaku?  
– Wcale nie jestem dzieciakiem! - obruszyła się Myszka – mam trzynaście lat! Mama mówi, że jestem już kobietą!  
– Fizycznie – burknąłem, przeciągając się – Ojcze, pomóc ci z robotą?  
– Możesz zanieść szczapy do salonu, Leifie.  
– Jasne.  
W domu, kilkupokojowej sadybie życie koncentrowało się właśnie w salonie. Pokój, czternaście na siedem kroków, przyjemnie oświetlony buchającym z kominka ogniem. O tej porze roku, wczesnej jesieni, na Wyspie Davos, nie nadszedł jeszcze czas zimowych sztormów, ale ogień przyjemnie grzał kości. Moja matka, szarowłosa R'eena, rozstawiała talerze na stole. Zapach zupy z dyni, wędzonych i duszonych ryb, owoców i łakoci,przyjemnie drażnił nozdrza.   
Mrucząc modlitwę do Ognia, dorzuciłem do kominka. W tym czasie moja siostra dumnie wniosła do salonu swoje najnowsze dzieło. Malunek przedstawiający najważniejszych bogów czczonych na Faerunie, ich rozmiary i heroiczne atrybuty nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do pochodzenia postaci. Myszka była całkiem zdolną malarką i jak przystało na artystkę, była próżna. Wiedziałem o tym i lubiłem się z nią drażnić.  
– Co to ma być? Illthidzkie pomioty?  
– Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny – dziewczyna nasyciła swoje słowa tak wielką dawką pogardy, na jaką mogła się zdobyć, z zadowoleniem przyglądając się swemu dziełu.  
– Myszko, pomóż mi nakryć do stołu – spokojny głos mej matki przerwał coś, co zapowiadało się na rasową kłótnię – Leifie, umyj ręce jeśli chcesz jeść z nami.  
– Tak, już.  
Mój ojciec wszedł do salonu, mrucząc coś o złym omenie. Zerknąłem na niego.  
– Wiatr coś ci mówi, ojcze?  
– Taak – mężczyzna wyciągnął ręce do ognia – ale nie martwmy się. Zjedzmy kolacje w spokoju...   
Zjedliśmy. Gdzieś pomiędzy zupą, a wędzoną palią dostrzegłem smugi ognia na zewnątrz. No tak, Święto Ognia. Bawią się ludziska.   
Myszka, nucąc pogodnie, częstowała się kuchnią naszej matki. Ja nie byłem gorszy i tylko nasi rodzice nie mieli apetytu.   
– Craggocie...  
– Tak, ja też to czuję, R'eena...   
Kruk, miast jeść, przesuwał jedzenie po talerzu. Raptem oboje wyprostowali się, ich twarze w świetle ognia w palenisku zbladły śmiertelnie. Zarażony ich strachem upuściłem sztućce w talerz. Myszka, blada jak śmierć, otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć...  
Dostrzegłem to na chwilę przedtem, nim pękły szyby w oknach. Tafle szkła wypełniły ciemne kształty, płynnie falując w blasku płomieni. A w następnej chwili szyby pękły, a do środka wpadły ciśnięte pochodnie, szczodrze dzieląc się żarem z drewnianymi deskami podłogi. Zerwaliśmy się na nogi...  
I znów Craggoth Kruk okazał się szybszy niż myśl. Doskoczył do kominka, zrywając ze ściany oręż, moje szable...  
– Łap, Leifie!  
… i swoje krótkie klingi. Złapałem niezgrabnie swe oręże, tak dobrze mi znane, a teraz obce i ciężkie.  
– Na zewnątrz! Już! R'eena, pilnuj Myszki!  
Nie było czasu. Poprzedzani przez mego ojca, popędzani piekielnym żarem, wypadliśmy na zewnątrz.  
Wokół nas, w ciemności nocy, ścieliły się ludzkie cienie, w kapturach i maskach, w skórzanych zbrojach, wszyscy uzbrojeni.  
Nie mogliśmy się już cofnąć. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się błyskawicznie, wzdrygnąłem się gdy płonąca szczapka spadła mi na dłoń.   
– Czego od nas chcecie? - głos Kruka był spokojny i wyważony, zupełnie jakby za naszymi plecami ogień nie pożerał naszego domu.  
– Was – zimny głos mógł należeć do dowolnej z tych zamaskowanych postaci – Brać ich!  
To było jak zły sen. Zamaskowane postacie gwałtownie ruszyły do przodu, stanęliśmy z mym ojcem tak, by zasłonić kobiety, stal błysnęła krwawym blaskiem pożaru. Dopadli nas i zwarliśmy się.  
Jak koszmar. Trzech mężczyzn nacierało na mnie, ich klingi groziły to sercu to gardłu. Zwijałem się jak fryga, odbijając ciosy, rozpaczliwie starając się przejść do ofensywy. Próżne były me wysiłki. Ta trójka, przy niewielkiej koordynacji, była w stanie parować wszystkie me ataki.  
Już po chwili klinga wroga naznaczyła mój bok krwawą szramą. Wzdrygnąłem się porażony bólem, po raz pierwszy mnie zraniono. Ból i strach tańczyły na ostrzach, zniewalając umysł. Za moimi plecami splatały się języki płomieni. Żar narastał gdy tych trzech spychało mnie w ogień.  
Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że obok ojciec toczy własną walkę, podobnie jak ja zmagając się z przeważającym liczebnie przeciwnikiem. Próżna nadzieja, że zwycięży i przyjdzie mi w pomocą. Słyszałem, jak Myszka krzyczy i szarpie matkę błagając, by się ocknęła. Nie było czasu.  
Nie było czasu. Czując jak moje życie dobiega końca, niespodziewanie zaszarżowałem tnąc dziko i doznałem dzikiej radości gdy klinga w lewej dłoni rozpłatała gardło. Krew buchnęła mi w twarz. Zatoczyłem się oślepiony i w tym momencie topór sięgnął mego ramienia, a szabla rozpłatała pierś. Ból ukąsił. Pociemniało mi w oczach.

*****

– Leifie! Obudź się, chłopcze!  
– Tato – wymamrotałem – jeszcze pięć minut...  
W tej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie ojciec mnie woła. Czując, jak ból w zmaltretowanym ciele znów upomina się o mą uwagę, otworzyłem oczy.  
Nade mną spokojna twarz burmistrza Harun Ar Raszida, mężczyzna zaniechał klepania mnie po twarzy.   
– Lefie, chłopcze, nie wstawaj, nawet się nie ruszaj, jesteś paskudnie poraniony...  
– Moja matka! - przerwałem mu - Mój ojciec! Moja siostra! Gdzie...  
– Spokojnie, spokojnie – burmistrz obserwował mnie ze współczuciem – Twoi rodzice...cóż, oboje nie żyją, znaleźliśmy ich ciała. A po twojej siostrze nie ma śladu. Może żyje, może ją tylko uprowadzono...  
Koszmar. Siadłem z rozmachem sycząc z bólu. Pierś i ramię miałem solidnie zabandażowane, ale poranione ciało cierpiało. Rozejrzałem się panicznie, mimowolnie dostrzegając me szable leżące w trawie kilka kroków obok. Kilkanaście kroków dalej dopalające się resztki naszego domu...  
Zdałem sobie sprawę, że wszystkie te obserwacje są wątłą barierą oddzielającą mnie od bólu emocjonalnego i fizycznego - od szoku. Moi rodzice...nie żyją? Myszka uprowadzona? Skupiłem się na naszej więzi psychicznej.  
Tak, właśnie więzi. Odkąd Myszka się urodziła, oboje czuliśmy zawsze co się dzieje z tym drugim. Czuliśmy swą radość, zmęczenie, ból, żal, ale przede wszystkim swą bliskość. Gdy ja złamałem nogę, moja siostra zachowywała się, jakby to jej się to przytrafiło. Gdy chciałem się przed nią ukryć, zawsze potrafiła mnie wytropić, nieważne gdzie się skryłem. Teraz czułem jej obecność na południowy zachód ode mnie, przemieszczała się...  
Moja matka. Mój ojciec.  
– Burmistrzu – wychrypiałem – jesteście pewni?  
– Tak, chłopcze.  
Zbierając wszystkie siły, odgrodziłem się od rozpaczy. Sięgnąłem do źródła swej energii wewnętrznej. Musiałem mieć siłę. Odzyskać zdrowie. Miałem na to sposób.  
W moim umyśle zapłonął Płomień. Nakarmiłem go bólem, rozpaczą, strachem, żalem, aż urósł niczym nakarmione świeżym drewnem ognisko. Płomień wypełnił mnie, by przekształcić się w Pustkę.  
W tym stanie mógłbym choćby spokojnie i zimno patrzeć na własną śmierć. Skumulowałem energię, sięgając przez Pustkę do swych ran.  
Ból był słaby i odległy, a rany, czułem to, zaczynały się zamykać. Jeszcze chwilę.  
Usiadłem, szorstko zrywając opatrunki. Burmistrz otworzył usta, by zaraz je zamknąć.  
– Gdzie Dargard?  
– Jaki...a, chłopak ze wsi Uroczysko! Jest tutaj. Siedź chłopcze, zaraz go przyprowadzę.   
Mentalny wysiłek jak zwykle wyssał ze mnie siły fizyczne. Byłem głodny i zmęczony i tylko Pustka chroniła mnie przed rozpamiętywaniem straty, przed rozpaczą.  
Szczupły, kędzierzawy chłopak o poważnej twarzy kucnął obok. Jego dłonie zamigały serią gestów.  
– „Jak się czujesz, Krucze Pióro? Znaczy widzę, że marnie, ale chyba mi się tu nie przekręcisz”?  
– „Nie – odpowiedziałem mową gestów – Dargard, mam prośbę.”  
– „Tak?”  
– „Moi rodzice nie żyją, a Myszka się oddala. Ale wiem, gdzie jest. Pójdę za nią, jak tylko pochowam rodziców i pozbieram klamoty”.  
– „Rozumiem. Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?”   
– „Tak. Pomożesz mi? Wiesz, że to wędrówka po śmierć, najprawdopodobniej nie wrócimy...”   
Mój przyjaciel obserwował mnie przez chwilę.  
– „Wiesz, gdzie ona jest?”  
– „Wiem.”  
Opowiedziałem mu o więzi.  
– „Rozumiem. I jasne, że pójdę z tobą, bracie. Kim bym był gdybym odmówił? Pozbieram klamoty, dosiądę Strachu i w drogę. Gdzie twój Szronogrzywy?”  
Wstałem z trudem, opierając się o jego bark.  
– „Poszukam go”.  
Dwie godziny później podpaliłem stos pogrzebowy mych rodzicieli. Ludzie podchodzili, zgodnie z obyczajem panującym na Davos, dotykając mej dłoni ze współczuciem. Żadnych słów. Tylko wyrazy wspólnego żalu. Tutejsi szanowali mego ojca, mą matkę, lubili siostrę. Stałem tam gdy stos dogasał, czując, jak łzy płyną po mej martwej twarzy.   
Mój wierzchowiec, ciężki siwek, którego nazwałem Szronogrzywym, znalazł się w lesie niedaleko od miasteczka. Pozbierałem ekwipunek, który mój ojciec uznałby za przydatny. Spod desek podłogi wydobyłem sakiewkę ze złotem. Nigdzie nie znalazłem talii kart mego ojca, które to miały moc komunikacji oraz przenoszenia z miejsca na miejsce. W ruinach pokoju Myszki odkryłem na wpół spalony wizerunek naszej rodziny. Czując na policzkach kolejne wilgotne strużki, schowałem rysunek do sakwy.  
Wrócę tu jeszcze? Na pewno nie sam.  
Dargard czekał na zewnątrz, na swym kasztanku, którego z typowym dla siebie poczuciem humoru nazwał Strachem. Przy boku nosił miecz. Dodało mi to nieco otuchy. Mój przyjaciel był zręcznym szermierzem. Zresztą, zręcznym to mało powiedziane. Nigdy jeszcze nie udało mi się go pokonać. Dosiadłem Szronogrzywego. Gdzieś na południowym zachodzie czułem iskrę życia Myszki.  
Moja matko. Mój ojcze. Proszę, dodajcie mi sił, gdziekolwiek jesteście.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Dargard**

Nie oszczędzaliśmy wierzchowców, więc dotarliśmy do Ostatniej Przystani, niewielkiego portu na Davos, w ciągu piętnastu godzin.  
Na wysuniętym w głąb morza pirsie stały dwa statki kupieckie i kilkanaście łodzi rybackich. Wokół szopy, szumnie zwanej kapitanatem, drżały na wietrze sieci. Brudny rozkopany piasek ciągnął się daleko na wschód i zachód. Obok szopy siedziało kilku mężczyzn w brudnych rozciągniętych swetrach. Powietrze wokół przesycone było silnym zapachem ryb i soli.  
Poprosiłem Dargarda by poczekał z końmi, a sam wszedłem do kapitanatu.  
Skrzypnięcie drzwi obudziło drzemiącego na krześle zarośniętego mężczyznę w swetrze i kapitańskiej czapce. Zdjął nogi ze stołu, ziewając rozdzierająco.  
– No?  
– Szukamy pewnej dziewczyny. Mała, drobna, ciemne krótkie włosy, w binoklach. Została porwana, więc mogła być związana. Towarzyszyło jej co najmniej kilku podejrzanych typów, uzbrojonych i konno.  
– Aha – mężczyzna podrapał się w zarost – Ja tam nic nie wiem. Ale zapytam. Chodź, chłopcze.  
Jak się spodziewałem, zaprowadził mnie do grupy rybaków na nabrzeżu. Obok pachnących rybami mężczyzn siedział jeszcze jeden w poplamionych portkach i koszuli marynarza. To on dostarczył pewnych informacji.  
– ...ta, widziałem taką dziewkę. W otoczeniu kilku rezunów, a jak. Ale już odpłynęli, na pinasie, bodaj „Pandora”. Jakieś pięć godzin temu. Ale dziewka nie robiła wrażenia uprowadzonej. Szła z nimi zupełnie normalnie.  
– Dokąd płynął ten statek?  
– Nie wiem. Kapitanie?  
– Pandora? Do Cathyr, w Dambrath. Jakiś tydzień żeglugi przy sprzyjającym wietrze. Ale na waszym miejscu nie płynąłbym w tę stronę. W Dambrath tera wojna, z krasnoludami z Serca Ziemi...  
– Plugawi nieludzie – prychnął jeden z rybaków.  
– Cichaj, cichaj, kamracie. W każdym razie lepiej sobie odpuśćcie.  
– Nie możemy – odparłem – Ta dziewczyna to moja siostra i została uprowadzona – zwróciłem się do żeglarza – Jestem Krucze Pióro. Jak twe miano?  
– Bu. I nie lubię, jak ktoś je przekręca – mężczyźni zarechotali zgodnie z niemłodego dowcipu, pokręciłem głową.  
– A tak naprawdę?  
– Jaim – podał nam rękę – zgaduję, że chcecie się zaokrętować. Macie złoto?  
– Znajdzie się moneta lub dwie.  
– No to idziem do kapitana. Z nim załatwiajcie. Tędy...   
Kapitan, sądząc po oliwkowej cerze, ciemnych oczach i brodzie oraz bogato zdobionej galabiji z szerokimi rękawami, rodowity Zakharczyk, wzywał cały komplet faeruńskich bóstw na świadków swej niedocenianej pracy, ryzykownej podróży i napotkanych niebezpieczeństw...  
– Niech mnie Hakija, Opiekunka Uczciwych, skaże! Zaprawdę długa to droga i pełna przeszkód! Trzy złote monety.  
– Jedna złota i dwa srebrne – wypaliłem – za nas i nasze wierzchowce. Nie okpisz mnie, uczciwy człowieku. Znam się na cenach.  
– Zaprawdę, odkąd piraci i korsarze poczęli terroryzować uczciwych kupców trudna to droga. Dwa złote i sześć srebrnych.  
– Skoro piraci to zapewne przyjmiesz na pokład dwóch zbrojnych, którzy nie dość, że zapłacą monetę i pięć srebrnych, ale w razie potrzeby staną do walki. No niech stracę! Moneta i sześć srebrnych!  
– Dwie monety i dwa srebrne! Wy konni zbrojni i pewnie pierwszy raz na morzu.  
– Złota moneta i osiem srebrnych, na demony i diabły!  
– Zgoda!  
Splunęliśmy na ziemię i przydeptaliśmy ślinę.  
Marynarze wnosili na pokład „Krakena” paczki i paki. Co prędzej zakasaliśmy rękawy, by im pomóc. Wspólnym wysiłkiem w ciągu kolejnych czterech godzin odbiliśmy od pirsu, opuszczając Davos.  
Stojąc na dziobie, wyglądałem celu i niebezpieczeństw. Statek, pod czterema żaglami, wyszedł w morze, zostawiając za sobą kilwater i wyspę. A przed nami morskie bezmiary. Wciągając chciwie słony wiatr niosący zarówno Krakena jak i mewy liczyłem każdą godzinę.

*****

Dwa dni później wiatr przyniósł nam kłopoty.  
A konkretnie dwa przerobione statki kupieckie najeżone rzędem wioseł i pod pełnymi żaglami. Kraken, wyposażony w cztery żagle, mógłby umknąć gdyby wiatr sprzyjał, ale niestety Akadi, Pani powietrza, odwróciła się od nas.  
– Kapitanie?  
– Spokojnie, chłopcze – Zakharczyk frasobliwie tarł wąsy – Wszyscy do broni! Przybierzcie groźne miny! Może się wykpimy trybutem – wyjaśnił nam – wy też dobądźcie oręża.  
– Jasne – klepnąłem Dargarda w ramię - „Gotów?”  
– „Zawsze!” - mój przyjaciel wyszczerzył zęby.  
Stanęliśmy między marynarzami w skórzanych zbrojach nabijanych metalowymi ćwiekami, skórzanych lub metalowych szłomach, zbrojnych w ciężkie kordy, topory i szable.   
– Walczyłeś już kiedy, chłopcze? - Zainteresował się jeden z marynarzy – na morzu?  
– Zawsze musi być pierwszy raz – mruknąłem, ocierając o koszulę śliską od potu dłoń – na morzu, to mam na myśli. Bo blizny zdobyłem w walce, nie przy goleniu.  
– To ty już się golisz? – zakpił drugi – Ile masz lat, młody? Piętnaście?  
– Zaraz piętnaście! – obruszyłem się, by posłać im szczery uśmiech – Szesnaście. I pół.  
– Ha!  
Czas płynął jak trzy jednostki morskie. Na rozkaz kapitana zdjęto żagle, by padając, nie przygniotły marynarzy. Pokład wysypano piaskiem, by mogła w niego wsiąkać krew.   
Czując narastające napięcie, nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że uśmiecham się jak wilk. Odwróciłem się do Dargarda dostrzegając bliźniaczy grymas. Co tam! Chłopaki z Davos nie pękają! Syn Craggotha Kruka nie pęka! Ha!  
Dwumasztowe pirackie karawele przybiły do naszych burt, rzucając haki. Jak wiedziałem i widziałem, karawela mogła zaokrętować blisko pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Nasza fregata – osiemdziesięciu. Mieli więc nad nami przewagę liczebną, ale nie miażdżącą.  
Kapitan wystąpił przed szereg, pokazując puste ręce. Podobnie zachował się przywódca piratów. Ciemne włosy mężczyzny krył ognisty jedwab, zza skórzanego pasa wystawała rękojeść korda. Odziany z barbarzyńskim przepychem licznych drogich ozdób, samo złoto i kamienie. Obaj mężczyźni spotkali się przy burtach.  
Wbrew mym obawom rozmowa toczyła się spokojnie. Nie wyglądało to na swary, raczej rzeczowe negocjacje. W końcu na rozkaz kapitana dwu marynarzy wyniosło spod pokładu srebrny puchar wypełniony drogimi, z wyglądu, ozdobami.   
Pirat uważnie zbadał wartość okupu. Grzebiąc w w pucharze jednocześnie mierzył wzrokiem swą załogę i naszych marynarzy i wiedziałem, że kalkuluje czy opłaci mu się wydać bitwę. W końcu skinął szorstko głową, dwóch piratów zaniosło okup na swój pokład. Kapitan pożegnał się znakiem Umberlee, Pani Morskich Głębin. Pirackie okręty odpłynęły.  
Zdałem sobie sprawę, że cały czas, aż do bólu ściskałem szable w dłoniach. Gdy pirackie jednostki oddaliły się, niefrasobliwym gestem schowałem swe klingi. Przybiliśmy piątkę z Dargardem. Jak pokład Krakena długi i szeroki wszędzie widziałem, jak twardzi marynarze dziękują Losowi i Bogom za ich łaski.  
– No i po sprawie – kapitan zatarł ręce – do pracy, ludziska, do pracy. Postawić żagiel i płyniemy do Maarlith...  
– Do Maarlith – mruknąłem – mam nadzieję, że wysadzicie nas w Cathyr zgodnie z umową.  
– Nie ma strachu, młodzieńcze. Będziemy przepływać Zatoką Tańczących Delfinów, to załadujemy was na szalupę i dostarczymy, gdzie trzeba. W górę żagle!

*****

Coś boleśnie uderzyło mnie w podeszwy stóp.  
– Wstawać! Obok łóżek! Na baczność, głupcy!  
Usiadłem na łóżku i to z rozmachem.  
Wokół, w długiej izbie o pobielonych wapnem ścianach stały w równych rzędach łóżka, w większości wolne. Zajęte było tylko pięć. Oprócz mnie Dargarda i jeszcze trzech mężczyzn znajdował się tu również zwalisty typ w mundurze sierżanta armii Dambrath z kijem w dłoni.  
– Dalej, dalej! Nie wylegiwać się! Panie kapitanie.  
Mężczyzna, z szacunkiem powitany przez sierżanta był już niemłody, acz z wyglądu w świetnej formie. Miecz w pochwie drapał o jego wysoki sznurowany but. Głowę, policzki i gardło chroniła dobrej roboty misiurka z kolczugi. Przyjrzał się nam spokojnie i zaczął mówić.  
– Jestem kapitan Farland, z kawalerii Dambrath jej wysokości Yenandry Hazm'cri. Będę waszym dowódcą podczas wojny z krasnoludami z Serca Ziemi.  
– Zaraz! - jeden z mężczyzn stojących przy łóżkach wtrącił się wyraźnie wzburzony – To jakaś pomyłka! Jestem strażnikiem statków, nie żołnierzem regularnym! To jakaś pomyłka...  
– Sierżancie.  
– Tak jest. Może ja wam to wyjaśnię. W chwili gdy postawiliście stopę na nabrzeżu znaleźliście się na ziemi Dambrath. W Dambrath niewolnictwo jest legalne. Zostaliście pochwyceni zgodnie z prawem i, jako niewolnicy – rekruci, wynajęci na służbę jej wysokości.  
– Będziecie walczyć, dopóki nie przeważymy tej wojny na naszą korzyść – podjął kapitan – Zostaliście przydzieleni do mojej formacji, gdyż umiecie jeździć konno. Wszak pochwycono was konno i z bronią przy boku. Sprawdzimy, co potraficie, przeszkolimy was i przydzielimy do szwadronu. I jeszcze jedno. Sierżancie.  
– Tak jest. Macie wybór. Możecie służyć jej wysokości jako niewolnicy rekruci. Ale możecie też podpisać umowę wojskową i zostać prawdziwymi najemnymi szeregowcami z żołdem, stopniem i możliwością awansu.  
– Na jak długo? - spytałem.  
– Na dwa lata – sierżant przeczesał wąsa – Potem oddamy wam wasze podjezdki i możecie iść w swoją stronę. Chyba że zdecydujecie się zostać. Mnie, żeby daleko nie szukać, wcielono tą metodą siedem lat temu. To nie jest złe życie, po prostu życie.  
Milczałem wymieniając z Dargardem spojrzenia. Pozostała trójka też była zaaferowana.  
– Zastanówcie się nad tym – kapitan poprawił ułożenie miecza przy boku – Sierżant przyjdzie tu znowu za dwie godziny. Zastanówcie się, porozmawiajcie. Jak to ujął sierżant to po prostu życie. W każdym wypadku przeszkolimy was i poślemy w bój. Sierżancie, jesteście odpowiedzialni za tę piątkę. Maja jutro o świcie być zdyscyplinowani, chętni i gotowi do współpracy.  
– Tak jest!  
Gdy kapitan wyszedł, sierżant zwrócił się do nas ze złowrogim uśmiechem.  
– Wyjaśnię wam, na czym stoicie. W razie nieposłuszeństwa armia może was zabić na dwa sposoby. Pierwsza to wyrok sądu polowego. Jeśli oficer uzna was winnymi, a tak się zwykle dzieje, zostaniecie powieszeni. Ale jeśli nieposłuszeństwo ma miejsce na polu walki każdy oficer, albo podoficer taki jak ja, może was zabić na miejscu. Nie będzie więcej ostrzeżeń, zrozumcie to.  
Milczeliśmy ponuro.  
– Takoż, jak to ujął pan kapitan, macie dwie godziny na zastanowienie. Pomyślcie, pogadajcie...   
Gdy sierżant wyszedł, spojrzeliśmy po sobie. Rozpacz, lęk, determinacja, te uczucia dominowały. Przełamałem niemoc, podchodząc do pozostałej trójki. Przedstawiłem nas. Uścisnęliśmy sobie ręce. Hakir Łowca, Calaumystar i Talaudrym. Ten pierwszy został pochwycony gdy wkroczył do Cathyr z wiązką skór na sprzedaż. Pozostali dwaj, gdy tak jak my zeszli ze statków na kamień nabrzeża.  
Talaudrym przysięgał, że woli zginąć niż zabić kogoś za jej wysokość. Przytakiwałem mu, ale to było tylko gadanie. Zabiłem już i wiedziałem, że w obronie własnego życia zrobię to ponownie.  
W każdym razie doszliśmy z Dargardem do wniosku, że podpiszemy umowę. Mogło to zaowocować szansa na ucieczkę i kontynuowanie pościgu, gdyby na chwile spuścili nas z oka. Wciąż czułem Myszkę na północ od nas. Z jakiegoś powodu ona i jej porywacze przemieszczali się wolniej. Czyżby starali się unikać patroli wojskowych? To by oznaczało, że będą jechać, omijając ubite trasy i siłą rzeczy zwolnią. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że jeśli spędzimy tu najbliższy tydzień albo i dłużej, mogą oddalić się zbyt daleko, byśmy mogli ich doścignąć.  
Gdy dwie godziny później sierżant zjawił się ponownie z plikiem papierów, podpisali się wszyscy. Hakir postawił krzyżyk. Sierżant bez uśmiechu przejrzał papiery.  
– Tak to się zwykle kończy. Zbierajcie się, idziemy do kwatermistrza.  
W kwatermistrzostwie wydano nam skórznie, kolczugi. Oddano broń. Następnie udaliśmy się do stajni, gdzie, ku mej uldze czekały Szronogrzywy i Strach, nie licząc tu kilkunastu innych wierzchowców. Dargard poklepał czule pysk swego rumaka. Ja też byłem rad.   
W okół zaroiło się od zbrojnych. Konni kusznicy wyprowadzali swe wierzchowce, wskakiwali na siodła. Sierżant dał znak.   
– W drogę! 

*****

Ruszyliśmy. Nasza piątka znalazła się w centrum szyku, złożonego z czterdziestu pięciu strzelców konnych. Żadnych szans na ucieczkę.  
Jechaliśmy na północ, z nurtem rzeki Ammath, po ubitym szlaku mocno naznaczonym śladami kopyt i kół od wozów. Na zachód od nas Wzgórza martwych królów, miejsce spoczynku władców Dambrath. Na północny wschód, Południowa puszcza Lluir.  
Nie oszczędzaliśmy koni, więc już w ciągu niespełna pięciu godzin zbliżyliśmy się do Puszczy, na odległość strzału z kuszy. Przy szlaku stał tam drewniany fort, otoczony solidnym częstokołem, z zawartą bramą. Na wietrze łopotał sztandar Dambrath, Górski szczyt na granatowym tle.  
Brama zawarła się za nami. Otoczeni butnym, obwieszonym bronią żołdactwem, zeskakiwaliśmy z koni. Wokół zapanował uporządkowany chaos, rzucano ostrymi głosami rozkazy.  
– Witajcie w domu, aniołki! - szczerbaty drab w kolczudze wyszczerzył się życzliwie – Jestem kapral Houn. Będę waszym dowódcą. Konie do stajni! I zapraszam na ucztę naszej słynnej kuchni. Dzisiaj grochówka! Jutro też! I pojutrze. Smacznego.   
W rzeczy samej dobrze tu karmili i gdybym nie znalazł szerszenia w zupie, byłoby całkiem nieźle. Cóż, jak to często mówił mój ojciec, gdy narzekałem na owsiankę – W woju jesz, co dają. Teraz ta lekcja miała mi się przydać. Dzięki, staruszku.   
Pan kapral zaprosił nas na popołudniowe manewry. Kolejne godziny mijały w siodle. Wiedzieliśmy jedno. Musimy jak najszybciej udowodnić swe umiejętności. Im szybciej wyślą nas w teren, tym lepiej, tym szybciej będziemy mogli uciec.  
Obserwując jak Dargard chowa się za końskim bokiem nie przerywając kłusa kapral kiwnął głową z aprobatą.  
– To jest to, młody! Jeszce będzie z ciebie żołnierz!   
Przypuszczam, ze to musiało się w końcu stać. Podczas krótkiego odpoczynku podeszło do nas dwu młodych żołnierzy.  
– Hej ty! - rzekł jeden z nich do pleców Dargarda – Jak twe miano?   
Mój przyjaciel oczywiście nie zareagował. Żołnierze spojrzeli po sobie.  
– Jaki hardy! Do ciebie mówimy, wieśniaku!   
Dargard zajęty swą uprzężą nie widział ich po prostu. Jeden z tamtych pchnął go w ramię.  
Chłopak zareagował jak nadepnięta kobra. Miecz w ułamku sekundy dotknął gardła żołnierza. Wszyscy zastygli.  
Natychmiast ich dopadłem.  
– On nie słyszy – wyjaśniłem – I nie mówi. Zrozumcie to.  
– Jak nie mówi to dobrze – mruknął drugi z młodzianów – Dobra cecha dla żołnierza. Ale jak nie słyszy to kiepsko.  
– Dajcie nam szansę. Nic do was nie mamy. Ja jestem Krucze Pióro, a on to Dargard – miecz wrócił do pochwy.   
– No dobra. Nieporozumienie. Uważajcie na siebie.  
Oddalili się spokojnie. Pozostali rekruci, dwudziestu paru mężczyzn, przyglądali się z umiarkowaną ciekawością. Klepnąłem Dargarda w ramię.  
– Lepiej trzymajmy się blisko siebie.   
Skinął głową.

*****

Kolejne dni mijały w kurzu, pocie i zmęczeniu. Ale, jak miało się okazać, już po czterech dniach zakończyliśmy swe szkolenie. Nie wiem, czy byliśmy tak dobrze przygotowani, czy po prostu wzywała nas wojenna potrzeba. Dość, że po czterech dniach przydzielono nas do drugiego szwadronu.  
Tego wieczora dano nam prawdziwy posiłek. Było mięso, jarzyny i wino. No i pozwolono nam iść wcześniej do łóżek. Byłoby więc wspaniale gdyby nie to, że iskra życia Myszki oddalała się stopniowo. A my wciąż nie natrafiliśmy na żadną okazję do ucieczki.  
Ta noc minęła wśród jakichś poplątanych koszmarów.  
Czas.

*****

Następnego dnia wybraliśmy się do pobliskiej puszczy, w czwórkę. Dargard, ja i jeszcze dwóch młodych najemnych szeregowców. Już z daleka słychać było odgłosy roboty drwali, na granicy lasu stał wóz zaprzężony w dwa woły. Dwaj mężczyźni, rozebrani do pasa, powalili właśnie kolejne drzewo.   
– Żółtodzioby! - jeden z nich powiadomił kolegę – Macie jakąś siekierę w tym waszym gównie?  
Mieliśmy.  
– No to teraz wy ścinacie, a my ładujemy.  
Podczas pracy usta im się nie zamykały. Nazywali się Koniec i Grabie i byli weteranami z trzydziestoletnim stażem w Kruczej kompanii. Najemnicy Tu, na froncie wojny z Sercem Ziemi, walczyli od roku. Wysłano ich dziś, by dostarczyli drewno opałowe dla załogi grodu.  
– Jak się nazywasz, młody?  
– Krucze Pióro. A to jest Dargard.  
– No ładnie. Krucze Pióro, tak? Przypominasz mi kogoś, kogo kiedyś znałem. Jak myślisz, Grabie?  
– W naszym wieku każdy wygląda jak ktoś, kogo wcześniej widziałeś – mruknął drugi z najemników – Ładuj. Właśnie tak.  
– Ale ja serio. Chłopak mi kogoś przypomina. Jak się nazywał twój ojciec, młody?  
– Craggoth. Kruk.  
– Ha! Kruk. Pamiętasz Kruka, Grabie? Dla wyjaśnienia. Szczupły, czarnowłosy, ma jakieś układy z wiatrem. Dobrze mówię?  
– Bez zarzutu – rzekłem, starając się ukryć zaskoczenie – Kiedy się ostatni raz widzieliście?  
– Będzie ze dwadzieścia lat temu – Koniec łamał gałęzie ściętych drzew – Ale pamiętamy go. Dobry był chłopak z tego naszego Kruka. Jak to się stało, że wylądowaliście tutaj?  
Zrobiliśmy sobie krótką przerwę. Powiedziałem im. Słuchali opowieści o napaści na nasz dom i porwaniu Myszki wyraźnie zaaferowani.  
– ...no i teraz utknęliśmy tutaj.  
– Biedne szczeniaki – mruknął Grabie.  
– Nie, Grabie. Żadne szczeniaki – Koniec zaciągnął się fajką – nie mów tak o nich. To są mężczyźni, co to porwanej dziewczynie na ratunek śpieszą. Pech prawdziwy, żeście tu wylądowali – zgasił fajkę – no nic. Zbierajmy się. Musimy dostarczyć drewno do fortu przed zapadnięciem zmroku. Ruchy!

*****

Następnego poranka wyrwano nas wcześnie z łóżek. Kapral Houn szczerzył szczerbate uzębienie.  
– Wstawać, aniołki. Jedziecie na swój pierwszy patrol. Pewnie duma was rozpiera, hę?   
Rozpierała nas duma, oczywiście, że tak. Zwróciłem uwagę, że kapral obudził tylko nas dwóch. Pozostali rekruci mieli spać jeszcze przez godzinę.  
Śniadanie jedliśmy w biegu. Szronogrzywy i Strach czekały w stajni, co prędzej osiodłaliśmy je.   
Jak się okazało, naszymi towarzyszami na tym patrolu mieli być Koniec i Grabie. Razem ruszyliśmy w drogę.  
– Poprosili o wasze towarzystwo – kapral zapalił fajkę – spiszcie się, szczeniaki.  
– Krótki zwiad – wyjaśnił Koniec, chrzęszcząc kolczugą – Skoczymy kilkanaście kilometrów na północ, za wzgórza. Rozejrzymy się i zawrócimy. Kłusem!  
Słoneczko wstawało zza horyzontu, zerkając nieśmiało. Od wschodu dął jesienny wiatr, niosąc opadłe liście. Kurz unosił się spod końskich kopyt. Po obu stronach drogi posadzono morwy i krzaki jagód, by utrzymać z dala duże drapieżniki.   
Koniec prowadził, Grabie zamykał szyk  
Jechaliśmy, rozglądając się czujnie. Nic. Ani śladu krasnoluda. Ale znajdzie się okazja do ucieczki, w to nie wątpiłem.  
Tylko czy zdobędę się zabić przyjaciół mego ojca? Raz za razem zaciskałem spocone palce. Do ciężkiej cholery! Czemu to właśnie oni jechali z nami!   
Zdążyliśmy odjechać kilkanaście kilometrów w ciągu godziny i według mojego rozeznania lada chwila Koniec miał dać sygnał do powrotu. Weteran dokłusował jeszcze kilkaset końskich kroków. Przez chwilę jego kark był w odpowiedniej pozycji, ściąłbym mu głowę jednym ciosem...  
– Dobra – Koniec ściągnął wodze, jego kasztan chrapnął – Ta droga prowadzi prosto na północ. Jedźcie.  
Zastygliśmy w zaskoczeniu.  
– Jedźcie! Na ratunek tej waszej dziewczynie. Jakby co napadły nas karły, wy polegliście w boju, a my umknęliśmy. No już, jazda, nim zmienimy zdanie!  
– Rozmawialiśmy o was wczoraj – dodał Grabie – Twój ojciec, Pióro, był naszym kumplem. Nie przewala się kumpla. Nie olewa się kumpla. Ani jego dzieciaka. Jedźcie.  
Zerknęliśmy po sobie. Czułem, jak nadzieja powraca do mojego serca. Wyciągnąłem do nich rękę, zdejmując rękawicę.  
– Dziękujemy wam. Nie zapomnimy.  
– Nigdy się nie zapomina – mruknął Koniec, oddając uścisk.  
– Tylko pamiętajcie – dodał Grabie ściskając dłoń Dargarda – Jak będziecie wracać z dziewczyną, wybierzcie inną drogę. Powodzenia.  
Jeszcze kilka chwil i ta dwójka zniknęła nam z oczu. Jechali nieśpiesznie. My za to poszliśmy ostro i w ciągu kilku kolejnych godzin zdołaliśmy się mocno oddalić. Iskra życia Myszki lśniła w odległości kilku dni drogi na północny zachód.  
Koniec i Grabie. Przyjaciele mego ojca. Moi też.  
W drogę. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Fo saan**

Nie oszczędzaliśmy sił więc w ciągu kolejnych trzech godzin oddaliliśmy się o dobre kilkadziesiąt kilometrów cwałując w ślad za przyciąganiem psychicznym.  
Jadąc, siłą rzeczy tą sama trasa co porywacze opuściliśmy drogę wędrując przez pola i nieużytki. Omijaliśmy wioski i wioseczki, teraz w większości opustoszałe, gdyż chłopi, zagrożeni wojną, odeszli ze swym ruchomym dobytkiem do miast.  
Raz i drugi skręciliśmy do porzuconej gromady chat i chałup w poszukiwaniu zapasów, ale wieśniacy odchodząc zabrali wszystko. Jeśli chodzi o pożywienie dla nas mieliśmy zapasy wojskowych racji na kilka kolejnych dni, ale brakowało paszy dla zwierząt. Cóż, damy jakoś radę, a gdy dotrzemy do Serca Ziemi, tam dostaniemy wszystko czego nam trzeba, łącznie z paszą. Dzięki Bogu, że udało mi się ukryć sakiewkę ze złotem.  
Siedem godzin później wciąż nie napotkaliśmy żadnych patroli ani podjazdów obu stron. Naszliśmy za to wypaloną ruinę przydrożnego fortu.  
Otoczony zburzonym w dwu miejscach murem, kasztel zajmował powierzchnię około stu dwudziestu metrów kwadratowych. Dobrze mówię – zajmował. Teraz po dumnym zameczku zostały wypalone ruiny. Już z daleka czuliśmy woń świeżej spalenizny i widzieliśmy rozrzucone małe figurki, ciche i nieruchome. Ponure krakanie kruków i wron towarzyszyło nam gdy zjechaliśmy ze wzgórza w kierunku budowli.  
Początkowo, popędzany niecierpliwością, chciałem ominąć kasztel, jechać dalej. Dargard stanowczo pociągnął mnie za sobą. Jego dłonie mignęły.  
„Pasza. Jeszcze dwa dni. Konie muszą mieć siłę. No chodź!”  
Zjechaliśmy ze wzgórza by wspiąć się na kolejne, na którym stała budowla. Wrota zostały wyłamane taranem więc nie było problemu z dostaniem się do środka.  
W środku, na głównym placu, ścieliły się resztki drewnianych konstrukcji. W centrum placu jarzyła się biało wielka plama fosforu, wokół czegoś co mogło być kiedyś katapultą. Kilka spalonych, wykręconych w męce zwłok, leżało wokół. Padlinożercy mieli ucztowanie, gdyż wokół spoczywało jeszcze kilkadziesiąt trupów, w różnym stanie rozczłonkowania i zepsucia.  
Rozdzieliliśmy się by szukać zapasów lub przegapionych oręży i kosztowności. Wtedy dobiegł mnie jęk bólu.  
Natychmiast dałem znak Dargardowi. Razem, z wyciągnięta bronią, ominęliśmy resztki kuźni wciąż otoczonej zapachem zastarzałego kutego metalu.  
Za kuźnią, obok hałdy żwiru, leżał mężczyzna w skórzni i kolczudze. Na wysokości lewego barku tkwił oszczep, naznaczone zadziorami ostrze przeszło przez bark i wyszło plecami.  
Mężczyzna, o skośnych oczach mieszkańca Orientu, widząc nas wydał z siebie jęk rozpaczy.  
– Pomóżcie...  
– Dargard?  
– „To żołnierz Dambrath – mój przyjaciel wskazał plakietkę z wizerunkiem górskiego szczytu – nie nasza sprawa, Pióro. Nie mieszajmy się w to”.  
– Błagam...  
Zamyśliłem się. Podszedłem bliżej by przykucnąć obok leżącego.  
– Coś za jeden?  
– Fo saan, najemny szeregowy armii Dambrath. Nasz władyka sprzymierzył się z karłami - mężczyzna oblizał wargi obserwując nas jakbyśmy byli jego ratunkiem i życiem – Krucy i Dambrathczycy zdobyli i splądrowali kasztel kilka godzin temu po dwudniowym oblężeniu. Dostałem oszczepem. Zostawili mnie, gady...  
– Dobra, dobra. Pomożemy ci. Ale tylko opatrzymy cię i zostawimy ci trochę zapasów, dalej będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam.  
– Pomóżcie! Cholera, ja potrzebuję uzdrowiciela! Ludzie, ratujcie, nie dajcie tak podle szczeznąć...!  
– Czas – rzekłem tonem wyjaśnienia – Śpieszymy się i nie możemy wlec za sobą kogoś kto nie utrzyma się w siodle.  
– Utrzymam się w siodle! - mężczyzna zapewnił gorąco – Tylko błagam was, wyciągnijcie ze mnie ten patyk! Odwdzięczę się!  
– Znaczy co, za przewodnika nam będziesz?  
– Tak! Ja tu żyłem od dwu lat i całą okolicę aż po Serce Ziemi znam. Poprowadzę was tak, że ominiemy patrole i pikiety! Tylko pomóżcie!  
Spojrzeliśmy po sobie.  
„W sumie czemu nie?”  
– Dobra, kładź się na boku. I nie ruszaj. Masz, zagryź – podałem mu podniesiony z dziedzińca kawałek drewna.  
– Niech was Bogowie błogosławią...  
– Tak, tak. Nie ruszaj się.  
Dargard precyzyjnym ciosem miecza odciął ostrze z zadziorami. Złapałem za drzewce.  
– Gotów? Na trzy.  
Ranny zakaszlał krwią gdy dwoma mocnymi szarpnięciami wyrwałem z niego drzewce oszczepu. Odrzucając skrwawione drewno zerknąłem mu w twarz, bladą i spoconą.  
– Leż teraz nieruchomo. To trochę zaboli.  
– Tak – Fo saan stęknął.  
Przyłożyłem dłonie do jego ran. Pustka otuliła mój umysł, przynosząc spokój i pozwalając władać mocą. Srebrne smugi przepłynęły z mych palców na ciało rannego.  
Fo saan nie krzyknął. Zadygotał tylko, po czym opadł bezwładnie na dziedziniec.  
Przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo. By ze zdumieniem obejrzeć swą pierś okrytą zakrwawioną kolczugą. Wsadził palec w szczelinę w kolczej osłonie ze zdumieniem dotykając świeżej blizny. Otarłem pot z czoła gdy Dargard pomagał mu usiąść. Ranny zerknął na mnie.  
– Jesteście uzdrowicielem, panie? Nie znam waszego miana.  
Przedstawiłem nas.  
– Czujesz się lepiej?  
– O tak! - mężczyzna skinął energicznie głową – tylko trochę głodny i znużony. Niezła sztuczka z tym uzdrawianiem. Nie przypuszczam by łatwo było się jej nauczyć?  
– Raczej nie – klepnąłem go po ramieniu, Dargard rozerwał opakowanie wojskowej racji – Jedz.  
– Dziękuję – Fo saan chciwie wpakował cebulę do ust, popił piwem- Jak mogę się odwdzięczyć?  
– Zmierzamy do Serca Ziemi. Jeśli dotrzemy tam bez kłopotów odwdzięczysz się nam. To jak?  
– Czego tam szukacie? Znaczy w Sercu?  
– Ścigamy kogoś – wyjaśniłem oględnie – Dasz radę?  
– Pytanie! - Fo saan roześmiał się – Za dwa dni będziecie na miejscu. Przy okazji, stajnia spaliła się tylko do połowy. Może najdziecie tam paszę dla koni.  
Znaleźliśmy worek ziaren w dwu trzecich pełny. I niewiele więcej. To czego nie zabrali zwycięzcy pochłonął ogień.  
– Umiesz jeździć konno? – zainteresowałem się.  
– Nie jestem kawalerzystą. Ale w siodle się utrzymam.  
– Gdzie twój oręż?  
– Mam go zawsze przy sobie – Fo saan stanął w postawie łucznika. W jednej chwili w jego lewej dłoni zapłonęło widmowe drzewce łuku, zalśniły pół materialne strzały. W pół sekundy pocisk przeszył nadpalone wrota do kasztelu, łucznik błysnął zębami. Dargard gwizdnął przez zęby z podziwem. Zamigał.  
– Dargard pyta ile masz strzał – przetłumaczyłem.  
– Mogę szyć do oporu – łuk zniknął – to co? Jedziemy? Rozumiem, że wam śpieszno?  
– Jak najbardziej – wskoczyłem na grzbiet Szronogrzywego robiąc miejsce w siodle i pomagając łucznikowi usiąść z przodu – Dargard, gotów? W drogę!

*****

Faktycznie, do Serca Ziemi, a dokładnie do otaczającego metropolię miasta namiotów, dotarliśmy w dwa dni, bez większych turbacji.  
W drodze kilka razy minęliśmy patrole i podjazdy krasnoludzkie, te drugie na rydwanach lub kucach. Tylko raz, w odległości kilku godzin od celu, zetknęliśmy się z karłami. Już wcześniej pozbyliśmy się plakietek wojska Dambrath, a Fo saan, jak się okazało, znał dowódcę grupy krasnoludów, więc po chwili życzliwej pyskówki zostaliśmy przepuszczeni. Oto jesteśmy w mieście namiotów.  
Miasto, swoiste podgrodzie wokół metropolii, otoczone własnym częstokołem i strzeżone, stanowiło wesoły kolorowy melanż, namiotów, bud, straganów, warsztatów, szałasów i diabli wiedza czego jeszcze. Wokół kręcili się przedstawiciele kilkunastu humanoidalnych ras Faerunu. Brakował tylko drowów. Nic dziwnego.   
Ponad podgrodziem, siejącym aromaty gotowanej kapusty i nieodprowadzanych ścieków, a także głosami targujących się, śpiewami, śmiechem, płaczem, gwarem czy odgłosami zwierząt gospodarskich, wyrastały wykute w żywej skale kilkanaście fortec tworzących jedną superfortecę zwaną Sercem Ziemi. Niczym przedłużenie gór, w których je wykuto, te budowle praktycznie nie miały słabych punktów. W każdej stały bojowe załogi. Każda brama, połączona była z kolejnym systemem fortyfikacji, drewnianym prowizorycznym mostem, po którym przejeżdżały wozy, konie, kuce, rydwany lub po prosty piesi, a który mógł być w każdej chwili rozmontowany, dzieląc twierdze systemem rozpadlin i uskoków. Wszystkie te krajobrazy malowało swym blaskiem słabe jesienne słońce. Jeszcze kilka godzin do zachodu i musieliśmy wykorzystać ten czas do maksimum. Zakupić zapasy i wyjechać z podgrodzia przed zapadnięciem zmroku kiedy to bramy zostaną zawarte aż do rana.  
Co prędzej więc skierowaliśmy się do największego targowiska. Fo saan wziął na siebie ciężar targowania się. Zakupiliśmy trwałe zapasy żywności (chleb podróżny, cebula, wędzona ryba, paski suszonego mięsa, słabe piwo) oraz obrok dla koni, a także nieokreślonej barwy podjezdka dla łucznika. Fo saan zakupił dodatkowo kilka metalowych drutów do poreperowania swej kolczugi. Jak nam wyjaśnił, niedługo się rozstaniemy...  
– ...zrobiłem chyba swoje, co?   
...ale te zakupy zrobiliśmy jednak razem. Szkoda. Polubiłem gadatliwego łucznika, będzie mi brakowało jego towarzystwa.  
Mijaliśmy właśnie niewielki plac, szukając straganu z uprzężą, gdy do naszych uszu dobiegło rytmiczne skandowanie.  
– Tańcząca Pięść...!   
Podeszliśmy. W kole widzów trwała właśnie walka na pięści. Przysadzisty krasnolud, szeroki jak szafa starał się trafić krążącą wokół niego kobietę.   
Przyciągała uwagę jak magnes żelazo. Wzrostu najwyżej średniego, szczupła, ale muskularna, w spodenkach i bluzce okrywającej apetyczne kształty. Pięści i stopy miała obwiązane sznurami, czoło i prawy biceps otaczały szerokie purpurowe opaski. Poważna skupiona twarz, naznaczona starymi i świeżymi sińcami, ocieniona krótko ściętymi włosami z tyłu wyciągniętymi w koński ogon.   
Wrzaski widzów, przyśpieszone oddechy, odgłosy ciosów. Wokół pryskały krople potu i krwi, którą krasnolud siał z rozkwaszonego nosa. Karzeł, charcząc z wysiłku, zadawał cios za ciosem, ale wojowniczki nigdy nie było tam, gdzie być powinna.   
To było jak walka z widmem. Ona także atakował seriami szybkich ciosów i kopnięć. W pewnej chwili krasnolud poleciał do przodu pociągnięty impetem potężnego i niecelnego ciosu. W jednej chwili jego przeciwniczka ściągnęła jego głowę na swe kolano. Chrupnęła pękająca szczęka, ale mężczyzna zdołał się wyrwać. Plunął krwią w twarz wojowniczki, ale ta nawet nie przymrużyła oczu.   
Przełom nadszedł nieoczekiwanie. Mocne kopnięcie łupnęło karła w bok głowy. Wojowniczka błyskawicznie odwinęła się w drugą stronę, zadając kopnięcie w podudzie. Trzasnęła pękająca kość.  
Tego nawet twardy krasnolud nie był w stanie wytrzymać. Zatoczył się, jeszcze przez chwilę starając się pozostać na nogach, by w końcu skapitulować i zlec na piasku. Widzowie podnieśli krzyk, posypały się pochwały, klątwy i wyzwiska. Regulowano stawki zakładów.  
Zwyciężczyni siadła na krzesełku w rogu pola walki. Ubrany kolorowo jak paw mężczyzna krzyczał.  
– Szlachetni panowie i panie! Nie odchodźcie! Bo wieczór dopiero się zaczyna! Oto przed wami Sorsha Tańcząca Pięść! Każdy może z nią walczyć na pięści za jedyne pięć złotych monet! Temu kto wygra Sorsha będzie służyć przez rok! Tak, przez rok! Sorsha pokonała już dziś pięciu rywali z rzędu! Czy znajdzie się szósty?  
– Ostra jak brzytwa – mruknął Fo saan obserwując kobietę z podejrzaną uwagą – w moim typie. Psiakrew, szkoda, że nie znam się na walce gołymi rękami...  
– My się znamy – odparłem – to się może opłacić. Pokaż mi najemnika, który będzie ci służyć przez rok bez zapłaty. O ile to wszystko to nie podpucha.  
– „Twoje myśli są moimi – zamigał Dargard – ja spróbuję...”  
– „Nie tak, bracie. Tak albo nie, nie ma próbowania.”  
– „Masz racje, więc tak. Dam radę. Wysupłaj pięć złociszy.”  
– „Jasne”.  
– Ha! Proszę państwa! Młodzian...skąd jesteś, chłopcze?  
– On jest z Davos! - krzyknąłem.  
– Z Davos więc. Krainy za morzem. Kto postawi na młodzieńca...?

*****

Dwójka zakapiorów krążyła wokół siebie, jak dwa walczące koty. Tego się spodziewałem. Oboje mieli doświadczenie w walce. A eksperiencja mówiła: „Zbadaj ostrożnie przeciwnika, jego odruchy i refleks, jego zasięg i umiejętności. Wyczuj go. A potem zabij."  
Z tym zabójstwem to może lekka przesada, ale nie wątpiłem, że pokonany straci trochę krwi i kilka zębów.   
Oboje walczących zadawało teraz lekkie szybkie ciosy i krótkie kopnięcia w udo. To ostatnie w wykonaniu kobiety, Dargard trzymał klasyczną pięściarską gardę, uderzał pięściami. Był szybszy, ale Tańcząca Pięść była chyba bardziej doświadczona od młodego wojownika.  
Oboje wykorzystywali do maksimum pole walki, krążąc i atakując. Cios za ciosem. Finta w fincie w fincie. I tak pozornie bez końca.   
Nagle Sorsha przyśpieszyła, wystrzeliła serię ciosów. Dargard, boleśnie trafiony w łokieć, zacisnął zęby, ręka opadła bezwładnie. Sorsha zaatakowała błyskawicznie kolejnymi seriami. Nagle trafiła chłopaka pod żebra. Mocno. Aż się pochylił. Dargard niewiele myśląc, wszedł w klincz.  
Przez chwilę oboje dreptali w miejscu. Ktoś wrzasnął:  
– Tchórz! Zajęcza skóra!  
– Sam spróbuj, jak jesteś taki twardy! - odwrzasnąłem   
Kobieta obijała chłopakowi żebra kolanami, próbowała uderzyć łokciem. Ale on trzymał mocno, aż wróciło mu czucie w ręce. Wtedy odepchnęli się, znów przechodząc w półdystans.  
Kolejne niskie kopnięcia trafiały w udo Dargarda. Chłopak spokojnie przyjmował ciosy, zadając własne, z luku brwiowego i nosa Sorshy popłynęła krew, jak i z kącika ust mego przyjaciela. Ich twarze jak krwawe maski. Wrzask gapiów. Tupot stóp. I nagle Los przeważył szalę.  
Dargard uniknął mocnego ciosu, zaszedł przeciwniczkę od boku. Nim zdążyła zareagować, uderzył ja mocno w wątrobę. Tego nawet twarda wojowniczka nie była w stanie wytrzymać. Osunęła się na kolana. Jeszce próbowała walczyć, gdy przeciwnik spróbował ja dobić ciosem kolana, przetoczyła się w bok niczym kot. I spróbowała wstać. Na próżno. Dargard wpadł na nią jak pocisk. Zadał mocny cios w skroń. Wojowniczka padła ciężko na ziemię.  
Dargard przez chwilę stał nad nią w pozie zwycięzcy. Wreszcie uniósł ramię w geście triumfu. Wrzaski. Przekleństwa. Śmiech. Kilku mężczyzn sprośnie sugerowało co Dargard powinien zrobić ze swą niewolnicą.   
Podeszliśmy do leżącej w trójkę. Fo saan przykucnął, otarł jej krew z twarzy. Przytrzymał głowę, wlewając nieco wina między rozchylone wargi. Zakrztusiła się, by otworzyć oczy.   
Przez chwilę obserwowała nas jasnozielonymi oczami. By w końcu szorstko odsunąć od siebie ręce Fo saana. Usiadła patrząc z dołu na stojącego nad nią Dargarda.  
– Pokonałeś mnie. Co teraz ze mną uczynisz?  
– On nie mówi – wyjaśniłem – Może ja wytłumaczę. Obiecywałaś roczną służbę temu kto cię pokona. Złożysz przysięgę na krew, honor i miecz?  
Otarła usta z krwi.  
– Mam dla was walczyć?  
– Jeśli będzie trzeba. Widzisz, my idziemy tropem pewnej porwanej dziewczyny. Jej porywacze wiodą ją w niewiadomym kierunku.   
– Skąd więc wiesz, w którym kierunku iść?  
– Wyczuwam ją – odparłem oględnie – Ich, tych porywaczy jest, lekko licząc kilkunastu. Będziemy potrzebować każdego silnego ramienia. Pójdziesz z nami?  
Oczy kobiety, dotąd zrezygnowane i chmurne, pojaśniały.  
– Tylko o to wam chodzi? By uratować jakąś dziewczynę? Kim ona jest dla was?  
– To moja siostra. Idziesz czy nie?  
– Idę. Wszak obiecałam – wstała, prostując się na swoje metr sześćdziesiąt pięć – poczekajcie chwilę.  
Jeszce chwila rozmowy z jej barwnymi jak pawie towarzyszami. Obaj mężczyźni wzięli kilka złotych monet, pożegnali się, polecając na przyszłość. Sorsha wróciła z nożem w dłoni.  
Drasnęła się w przedramię, podała nóż Dargardowi. Chłopak powtórzył jej wyczyn.  
– W imię przodków i bogów, na mój honor, na krew, ogień i miecz, przysięgam roczną służbę memu zwycięzcy. Wieczne potępienie dla mnie jeśli złamię przysięgę! Po trzykroć!  
Zmieszała się ich krew.   
– Dokonało się. Masz wierzchowca?  
– W stajni, w Mieczu i Róży. Godzinę spacerkiem stąd – Sorsha pozbierała swój ekwipunek.  
– Zapadają ciemności, nie zdążymy wyjechać za częstokół. Chodźmy więc tam. Prowadź. 

*****

Raz jeszcze Los, złośliwe bydle, podstawił nam nogę.   
Szliśmy w kierunku wskazanym przez Sorshę (na Fo saana nie był co liczyć, nieprzytomny, rozmarzony i zakochany po uszy). Przechodziliśmy przez zatłoczoną ulicę...  
– Mam cię! Złodzieju!  
Jakiś korpulentny typ w drogiej tunice i towarzystwie czterech uzbrojonych w pałki mężczyzn, wskazywał na naszego łucznika. Rozpoznanie było obopólne. Pałkarze zaczęli przepychać się w naszą stronę. Fo saan złapał mnie z rękaw.  
– W nogi! Później wam wszystkie wytłumaczę! Wiejmy!  
Zwialiśmy, zostawiając za sobą uliczkę. Jechaliśmy aż ucichły odgłosy pogoni. Zatrzymaliśmy się pod wiatą handlarza piwem. Sorsha pierwsza złapała oddech.  
– Fo saan – złożyła ramiona n piersiach – Mów – jej głos był zimny.  
– Zasługujesz na to, cukiereczku – zamruczał mężczyzna – Ten typ jest miejscowym kupcem. A jego żona jest milutka. Czy to wam wystarczy?  
Parsknąłem.  
– Pewnie. Dość by wiedzieć, że masz rozum między nogami – pokręciłem głową z niesmakiem – Ukryjmy się co prędzej. Ty zapewne już nas opuścisz...?  
– Nie wiem...  
– Nie wiesz.  
– Zaprawdę – łucznik uniósł rękę do nieba – godna i szlachetna jest wasza wyprawa. Pragnąłbym wam towarzyszyć dłużej jeśli pozwolicie.  
– Paladyn! Paladyn! - zakpiłem, Sorsha uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie – Ile jeszcze niewiast na północ stąd uwiodłeś, rycerzu?  
– No i po co ten sarkazm? - Fo saan wzruszył ramionami – Zobaczycie, że mogę być przydatny. A że kocham kobiety – puścił oko do Sorshy, kobieta parsknęła – bądźcie pewni, że zyski przeważają nad kosztami. To jak?  
– Możesz iść – machnąłem ręką – nie wątpię, że się przydasz na sposób, który uznasz za stosowny. Idziemy? Miecz i Róża, tak?  
Miecz i Róża była zadaszoną budą z prowizoryczną stajnią i wydzielonymi miejscami do spania. Zadbaliśmy o wierzchowce, zjedliśmy skromną kolację i ułożyliśmy się do snu.   
Moi towarzysze zasnęli szybko, ale mnie sen długo odmawiał swych łask. Przynajmniej czułem, że Myszka i jej porywacze również przestali się przemieszczać. Oni też potrzebowali odpoczynku, dzięki Bogu.  
W końcu sen użalił się nade mną. 

*****

Rankiem obudziłem się zmarznięty pod cieńkim kocem. Przynajmniej nie padało na głowę, bo czułem i widziałem, że deszcz ostro zacina. Stukot kropel w dach skłaniał do leniuchowania, ale ledwo mnie ta myśl nawiedziła, wyskoczyłem spod koca jak z procy. Czas.  
Fo saan spał jeszcze, ale pozostała dwójka była już na nogach. Dargard kończył sprawdzać ekwipunek, Sorsha mieszała w garnku łyżką. Pachniało rosołem.  
Zjedliśmy w czwórkę śniadanie, zebraliśmy klamoty, wyprowadziliśmy konie i w drogę. Mimo wczesnej pory większość tutejszych była już na nogach. Stopniowo zostawiliśmy za sobą gwar i zgiełk. Jechaliśmy na zachód.  
Przy bramie w częstokole czuwali zmęczeni, przemoknięci strażnicy. Obrzucili nas tylko jednym spojrzeniem i przestali się nami interesować.   
Ja za to interesowałem się postawą Sorshy. Zdecydowanie nie była dobrym jeźdźcem, ale trzymała się w siodle. Dzisiaj nałożyła na swój zwykły strój, gruby zielony płaszcz i sznurowane burty do kolan. Przy siodle trzymała kilka sztuk groźnie prezentującego się oręża.  
Jeszcze parę dni temu byliśmy we dwoje. Teraz była nas czwórka i wyglądało na to, że Los, choć rzucał też kłody pod nogi, czasem się do nas uśmiecha.


	4. Chapter 4

>

**Sorsha**

Trzy godziny po opuszczeniu miasta namiotów zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że ktoś jedzie za nami.  
Niby nic dziwnego. Trakt na zachód od Serca Ziemi był uczęszczany wcale często. Mimo to Fo saan, oderwał się od nadskakiwania Sorshy na czas wystarczająco długi by wysnuć niepokojącą tezę.  
– Dziesięć, jedenaście koni – mruczał wychylony z siodła, tak by czuć ziemię pod palcami – Zbrojni. Jadą cwałem, trochę za szybko jak na patrol. Czyli, ścigają kogoś. W tym tempie za godzinę się spotkamy. Krucze Pióro – zwrócił się do mnie – masz jakieś pomysły, nieustraszony przywódco?  
– Czas – westchnąłem – im szybciej się od nich oddalimy tym lepiej. Sorsha, Fo saan, jak wasze dzianety?  
– Póki co nieźle – wojowniczka poklepała suchą szyję swego wierzchowca – ale nie damy rady prześcignąć kawaleryjskich rumaków. Moja rada. Chcecie?  
– Jasne – skinąłem głową – każda rada się przyda.  
– Skryjmy się przy drodze choćby za tymi komyszami i poczekajmy, aż przejadą. Potem w drogę, ale tym razem z dala od traktu. Jeśli nie dotrą do nas w ciągu czterech pięciu godzin, zawrócą. Pada deszcz, nie wytropią nas. Tak?  
– Jeśli nas nie najdą na trakcie – zauważył łucznik, poprawiając kaptur - to ruszą z powrotem, a jakże. Ale pojadą ławą i w końcu nas ogarną. Źle mówię?  
– Bez zarzutu – wojowniczka skinęła głową – ale wtedy będą musieli się podzielić. Zdejmiemy jednego na skraju formacji i prześlizgniemy się.  
– Będą szli ława – rzekł Fo saan – utrzymując się w zasięgu wzroku. Musielibyśmy załatwić wszystkich. Niby nic wielkiego, sam bym to zrobił...No co?  
– Musimy ich zabijać? - skrzywiłem się – nie dałoby się wywieść w pole? Fo saan, mówię do ciebie, nieomylny tropicielu.   
– Na północ od nas – łucznik poprawił wąsa – w odległości dwóch kilometrów są wzgórza Rozpadliny. Tam możemy się ukryć przed ławą. Jak szczęście dopisze, ominą nas i zawrócą.  
– Dobra – poprawiłem się w siodle – czyli skręcamy w kierunku Rozpadliny...  
– „Myślałem, że się nam śpieszy – zamigał Dargard – jesteś pewien?”  
– Nie chcę ich zabijać, póki nie trzeba. Zresztą jest ich trzy razy tyle, co nas. Mogliby nas skrwawić. W drogę!   
Wojskowe wyszkolenie pozwala szybko reagować w sytuacji kryzysowej, ale czyni też przewidywalnym. Gdy my ukryliśmy się za wzniesieniem, tamci ominęli nas, by po godzinie zawrócić i pójść ławą. Tylko Fo saan przyczaił się na szczycie wzgórza, reszta ukryła się za zboczem. Ale nawet z tej pozycji dostrzegliśmy skrzydlatą bestię z jeźdźcem kołującą nad nami. Dołączyłem do łucznika.  
– Widzisz?  
– Widzę. Cholera, trzeba będzie go zdjąć. Wytropi nas.  
– Byle szybko.  
Z ciekawością obserwowałem jak Kara turczyk wydobywa łuk z powietrza. Jeszcze strzała. Zerknąłem. Prawie pięćset kroków dystansu. Fo saan skoncentrował się maksymalnie i wypuścił pocisk.  
Żadnego dźwięku. W jedną chwilę bestia, z gardłem przeszytym grotem, runęła w dół. Jeździec wrzasnął. Lotnik opadał spiralą. Strzała zniknęła.  
– Ten kupiec – wyjaśnił Fo saan – hoduje gryfy pod siodło. Ukryjmy się.   
Dwie godziny później wyszliśmy z kryjówki i upewniwszy się, że nikt nas nie ściga, ruszyliśmy na zachód, w stronę Kholtar...  
– Niezły strzał! - Sorsha wyraziła nasze odczucia – a było z pięćset kroków!  
– Banał – mężczyzna poczerwieniał z dumy, przygładził wąsa – Ten łuk nie ma sobie równych. Mógłbym wypuścić strzałę na dwa razy taki dystans!  
– Ha!  
Jeszcze kilka godzin wędrówki, w towarzystwie kupieckich wozów, farmerskich dwukółek zaprzężonych w osły, pieszych wędrowców. Między Sercem, a Kholtar, naszym kolejnym przystankiem trwała ożywiona wymiana handlowa.   
Samo Kholtar, zwane Żelaznym Miastem, było niewielkim skupiskiem rzemieślników, górników i kupców, kilka tysięcy stałych rezydentów i drugie tyle przyjezdnych. Gdy dotarliśmy do słynnych pokrytych żelaznymi płytami murów, dwóch pierścieni wysokości kilkunastu kroków, otoczonych cuchnącą fosą, słońce zdążyło już przebyć większość swej drogi po nieboskłonie, ciemność nadciągała ze wschodu. Gdy wjechaliśmy do miasta, opłaciwszy się wcześniej uczciwym srebrem za ten przywilej, nie byliśmy w stanie dostrzec żadnych gwiazd. Niebo podświetlone pomarańczową łuną miejscowych warsztatów i kuźni skryło iskry.  
Osiągnęliśmy Kholtar, kolejny kamień milowy naszej wędrówki, ale tu naszła nas nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. Moja nić więzi z Myszką zaczęła się rwać, by w końcu pęknąć. Straciłem wiedzę o miejscu pobytu mej siostrzyczki. Co prędzej powiedziałem o tym pozostałym.   
Otoczyła nas ciemność ulic, po których płynęły strumienie przechodniów, wpływając i wypływając z nocnych sklepów. Sorsha, tłumacząc, że zna to miasto i sposób na złapanie tropu, pociągnęła nas w kierunku centrum. Kaszlnąłem kilkakrotnie, zapach topiącego się żelaza, odpadków z rynsztoków i śmietnisk był trudny do zniesienia. Dargard podał mi i Fo saanowi wydobyte z rękawów szaliki. Podziękowaliśmy, owijając usta i nosy. Tylko Sorsha nie miała problemów z oddychaniem. Co ją przygotowało do takiej atmosfery?

*****

– Siadajcie – mężczyzna w burej tunice, chudy jak drąg, z prostymi ciemnymi włosami opadającymi na kark zaprosił nas. W oświetlonym blaskiem świec pomieszczeniu dominowały stare meble, w powietrzu unosił się zapach goździków.  
– Dziękujemy – Sorsha usiadła na jedynym wolnym krześle, stanęliśmy za nią – panowie, to jest Toldar Kamienna Kula, kupiec żelazny. A to moi towarzysze, Dargard, Krucze Pióro i Fo saan.   
Skinęliśmy sobie uprzejmie głowami.  
– Czego potrzebuje od biednego kupca Tańcząca Pięść? Kolejna walka za pieniądze?  
– Nie tym razem. Widzisz, Toldarze, szukamy kogoś, kto przejeżdżał tędy kilkanaście godzin temu. Kilku – kilkunastu zbrojnych i młoda dziewczyna. Nie wątpię, że wiedziałbyś o tym z raportów swych znajomych.  
– Może tak, może nie – rzekł kupiec śpiewnie – rzeknij mi, chcesz prosić o pomoc czy zrobić interes?  
– To drugie.  
– W takim razie co dasz w zamian?  
– Tak wpływowy i majętny człek skusi się na pięć złotych monet? Niepodobieństwo!  
– Skusi się, skusi. Osiem złotych monet to godna suma.  
– Przepraszam, powiedziałeś sześć monet?  
– Siedem, w zasadzie.  
– Ach, sześć złociszy i pięć srebrnych, czy tak?  
– Dokładnie.   
– Mów więc – kobieta wysupłała z podanej jej sakwy monety. Kupiec zważył złoto i srebro w dłoni, by skinąć głową.  
– Była taka grupa. Jedenastu mężów, uzbrojonych, dwie niewiasty, jedna bardzo młoda w binoklach, druga w szatach kobiety izmaelitów, brzemienna...  
– Jesteś pewien?  
– Sorsha – westchnął mężczyzna – ja zawsze jestem pewien. Wjechali przez bramę wschodnią i wyjechali zachodnią, po kilku godzinach, zrobiwszy wcześniej zakupy na targu.   
– Rozmawiali z kimś?  
– Nic o tym nie wiem.  
– Trochę mało za złoto dobrej próby.  
– Szukacie tamtych? Szukacie. Wiecie, gdzie zmierzają? Wiecie. Czego ci jeszcze trzeba?  
– W sumie. Polecisz nam dobrą jadłodajnię? Chcemy zjeść porządny posiłek przed wyruszeniem w dalszą drogę.  
– Pod kurczakiem i łasicą. Wyślę swego sługę, wskaże wam drogę. Przy okazji, nie chcielibyście zakupić zapasowych koni? Z remontami moglibyście przebyć swą trasę szybciej. Tanio sprzedam.  
Sorsha zerknęła na mnie. Pokręciłem głową, w sakwie widać już było dno.  
– Do Kurczaka i łasicy więc. Szczęścia w interesach, Toldarze.  
– I tobie, Tańcząca Pięści.

*****

Dwie godziny później skończyliśmy siorbać rosół z lanymi kluseczkami. Beknąłem z zadowoleniem, wyrażając w ten sposób uznanie dla kucharza i wstałem od stołu. Czy też próbowałem wstać. Czując zawrót głowy i osłabienie oparłem się ciężko o ławę.   
– Co ci dolega, Krucze Pióro? - Fo saan zerknął niespokojnie – Przejadłeś się?  
– Nie – wymamrotałem – to nie to – przesunąłem palcami po czole, by dostrzec krew na palcach – jasna pieprzona cholera... - reszta monologu rozpłynęła się bez śladu gdy pociągnięty rosnącym osłabieniem osunąłem się na ławę, a potem klepisko. Gasnącymi oczami dostrzegłem jeszcze, że pozostali też się chwieją. Kaszlnąłem krwią, czując eksplozję bólu za mostkiem. Zwinięty w pół czułem, jak świadomość litościwie gaśnie...

*****

Z trudem uniosłem zlepione powieki. Z pewnym zdumieniem zdałem sobie sprawę, że choć jestem osłabiony, nic mi więcej nie dolega. Mgliście zdając sobie sprawę z cierpień, które mnie prześladowały przez ostatnie kilka dni...  
Kilka dni?  
Przez otwarte okno, do ubogo wyposażonego pomieszczenia, wlewał się zimny miód światła jesiennego słońca. Podłoga z desek, dwie piętrowe prycze, czyli w sumie cztery łóżka, z czego trzy zajęte. Dargard i Fo saan, no tak. Ale co nas zmogło? I na jak długo?  
Usiadłem z trudem. Przez chwilę kręciło mi się w głowie. W końcu zwalczyłem słabość i usiadłem na brzegu łóżka, ćwicząc wdechy i wydechy.   
Drzwi uchyliły się ze skrzypieniem nienaoliwionych zawiasów. Sorsha.  
– Jak się czujesz? Lepiej?  
– Lepiej – wychrypiałem – Jak długo...?  
– Prawie trzy dni – kobieta postawiła na stoliczku tacę ze skromnym posiłkiem, gotowane ziemniaki i jarzyny – Byliśmy blisko bramy Kelemvora. Ale żyjemy.  
– Co się właściwie stało? To jakaś choroba?  
– Możliwe. Raczej nie zatrucie. Albo choroba albo...  
– Trucizna – dokończyłem – w posiłku?  
– Nie wiem. Spróbuj coś zjeść.  
– A Dargard? Fo saan?  
– Obudzili się parę godzin przed tobą. Ale byli bardzo osłabieni, więc kazałam im spać dalej. Tak?  
– Ciebie nie zmogła ta słabość?  
– Ależ tak. Niemniej, ktoś tu musiał zadbać, by wszyscy się nie przekręcili...   
W zaaferowaniu słuchałem lakonicznego sprawozdania o słabości, która naszła całą naszą czwórkę i desperackiego poszukiwania pomocy przez wojowniczkę. W okolicy jak się okazało nie było żadnego uzdrowiciela, ale jacyś życzliwi robotnicy pomogli Sorshy dostarczyć naszą trójkę do pobliskiego zajazdu. Tam ułożono nas na łóżkach, w zamian za kilka srebrnych jedna z dziewek służebnych zajęła się nami.  
Sorsha, jak się okazało, miała z nas najtwardszy organizm. Już po dobie w łóżku poczuła się o tyle lepiej, że mogła się nami zająć. Nie zazdrościłem jej tej pracy. Nieprzytomny człowiek nie pójdzie do latryny. Szlag.  
– Sorsha?  
– No?  
– Dziękuję. Wszyscy dziękujemy.  
Spojrzała na mnie bez cienia zrozumienia.  
– Złożyłam przysięgę.  
– Tak, wiem. Ale dzięki i tak.  
Skinęła głową.  
– Jedz.

*****

Jak się okazało, musieliśmy odpocząć jeszcze kilkanaście godzin, nim daliśmy radę dosiąść koni. Ale wtedy ruszyliśmy ostro, by nadrobić stracony czas. Nadal nie czułem Myszki, ale dzięki informacjom od kupca wiedzieliśmy mniej więcej gdzie się kierować...

*****

Wrzasnąłem triumfalnie. Pozostali, łącznie z podsypiającym w siodle Dargardem zerknęli na mnie z niepokojem.  
– Co ci, Pióro? - zainteresował się Fo saan.  
– Odzyskałem więź z małą! – wyszczerzyłem zęby – jest słabsza niż była wcześniej, znaczy więź, ale wiem, że jest na zachód od nas, o jakieś kilka dni drogi.  
– „To dobrze – Dargard skinął głową – kłusem?”  
– Kłusem – skinąłem głową.  
Musieliśmy nadrobić czas. Byle do przodu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Denledhyss**

Noc na szlaku.  
W ciągu trzech dni przemierzyliśmy przeszło trzysta kilometrów drogą na zachód. Chętnie jechałbym dłużej, ale wiecie, człowiek sporo wytrzyma, ale koń mniej. Jechaliśmy więc kłusem kilkanaście godzin z krótkimi przerwami na popas. By odpocząć i przespać się trochę. I dalej w drogę.  
Mijaliśmy wioski i wioseczki, ale nigdzie się nie zatrzymywaliśmy. Czułem więź, więc nie było potrzeby rozpytywać się, a zapasy wieźliśmy godne.  
Noc na szlaku.  
Siedzieliśmy wokół ogniska, wiatr na równinie Shaar niósł iskry w ciemność. Twarze i sylwetki to znikały, to pojawiały się w światłocieniu. Trzask ognia i głosy nocnych ptaków mieszały się z głosami Fo saana i Sorshy puentowanych czasem śmiechem. Naprawiałem zerwaną klamrę buta i słuchałem pogodnych sprośności.  
-...I wtedy mężuś wchodzi do izby i widzi, jak jego żona turla się ze swoim kochasiem. Ona zaspokaja go, odwraca się i mówi: „Witaj w domu, kochanie”.  
Fo saan ryknął śmiechem i dłuższą chwilę nie mógł się opanować.   
– A to znasz? Żona nachodzi męża z kochanką...   
Słuchałem spokojnie, a Dargard ostrzył swój i tak nienagannie ostry miecz. Ja doglądałem kolacji, od czasu do czasu mieszając łyżką w garnku.  
– Gotowe! Dawajcie miski.  
Zjedliśmy. Wtedy Sorsha odłożyła łyżkę i zwróciła się do Dargarda niewprawnym migowym.  
– „Macie czas?”  
Chłopak zerknął i zamigał do mnie.  
– Dargard mówi, że schrzaniłaś język gestów.  
– No i dobrze. Spytaj go, czy mnie nauczy.  
– I mnie też – wtrącił Fo saan – to nieznośne nie móc się porozumieć.  
– „Nauczysz ich, bracie?”  
– „Czemu nie. Na początek...”  
I tak stało się to tradycją. Na każdym postoju Sorsha i Fo saan pobierali lekcje. Uczyli się bardzo szybko i nim dotarliśmy do Wyniesienia byli już w stanie przeprowadzić prostą konwersację. 

*****

Wyniesienie. Skarpa dzieląca Równiny Shar na dwie części. Im dalej na wschód tym niższe zbocza, ale nawet klify zachodnie zapraszały kilkoma szczelinami w skałach. Były to, jak nam wytłumaczyła Sorsha, szlaki handlowe Wiatr świszczał wśród zapadlisk. Wkroczyliśmy w jedną z takich szczelin, na wszelki wypadek zsiadając z koni i prowadząc je za uzdy. Spod kopyt osuwały się gruz i piasek.  
Nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, by pokonać Wyniesienie. Odrobina szczęścia i oddalimy się nie napotykając Shaarajczyków.  
Pech.  
Ze wschodu, wśród wzgórz, niosły się odgłosy bitwy. Basowe okrzyki wojenne puentowane wysokimi, owadzimi piskami. Szczęk stali, wrzaski ranionych, charczenie umierających. Żeby szlag trafił naszą ciekawość, podjechaliśmy bliżej. Kładąc się obok koni, przez kilka chwil chłonęliśmy widowisko.  
Ludzcy mężowie w zbrojach z utwardzonej skóry oraz odziani tylko w przepaski biodrowe ni to ludzie ni owady. Żuwaczki, chude ciała o skórze napiętej na sterczących kościach, cztery ramiona dzierżące oręż. Wrzaski i piski.   
To był bój co się zowie. Wojownicy obu stron nawet umierając, wciąż siekli ostrymi klingami, a ich ostatni przedśmiertny oddech był niczym wrzask pełen furii.   
Obserwowaliśmy. By nagle zdać sobie sprawę, że ktoś wspina się na wzgórze za naszymi plecami. Głośny pisk kazał się nam odwrócić. Piątka modliszkowatych stworzeń z szablami i nabijanymi ćwiekami pałkami w dłoniach wynurzyła się zza dużego głazu.  
Później zastanawiałem się, czy można to było rozwiązać w sposób bezkrwawy i doszedłem do wniosku, że nie. Ta piątka musiała nas wziąć za wrogi patrol. Wydając skrzekliwe wrzaski humanoidalne modliszki zaatakowały.  
Starcie skończyło się w kilka sekund. Miecz Dargarda błysnął jak śnieg wśród zamieci. Łapa wroga, ucięta w łokciu, spadła siejąc kroplami krwi na trawę. Wojownik zachwiał się, następny cios zdjął mu głowę z karku.  
Sorsha cisnęła toporkiem. Wirujące ostrze chybiło czaszkę o włos, ale unik stwora ustawił go w niekorzystnej pozycji. Widmowa klinga miecza, którą Fo saan wyciągnął z powietrza, przeszyła wojownika na wylot.  
Obiema klingami sparowałem kilkakrotnie ciosy szabel. Klinga w dłoni modliszki drasnęła mnie w udo, nim rozpłatałem brzuch.  
Połączywszy siły, gładko rozprawiliśmy się, z pozostała dwójką. Dwie pałki w dłoniach Sorshy zawirowały, jedna odsunęła zasłonę, druga roztrzaskała biodro, rozpłatałem gardło padającego. Miecz Dargarda przeszył ostatniego, który pokazał plecy, próbując uciekać...  
Staliśmy przez kilka chwil, łapiąc oddech. Sorsha i Fo saan, bardziej zaprawieni w boju, bez cienia niepokoju, dobili rannych. Wymieniliśmy z Dargardem oszołomione spojrzenia. On nie zabił wcześniej nikogo, widziałem to. I nie wątpiłem, że tej nocy zamordowani nawiedzą nasze sny.

*****

Wędrowaliśmy na zachód, wciąż na zachód, ubitą drogą omijając innych użytkowników szlaku. Trochę szczęścia i osiągniemy Shaarmid nie napotykając po drodze żadnych miejscowych dzikusów.  
Pech, ponownie.  
Wynurzyli się zza wzgórz na północy, tratując trawy kopytami swych wierzchowców i kołami rydwanów. Przy burcie każdego pojazdu zamontowano ostrza, które mogłyby za jednym zamachem przeciąć trzech mężczyzn. Rydwannicy, obwieszeni barbarzyńskim ozdobami ze złota, srebra i szkła, odziani w skóry zwierząt, wydając okrzyki wojenne, otoczyli nas z trzech stron. Osiemnaście rydwanów. Cisza przerywana tylko końskimi parsknięciami.   
Wreszcie przed grupę wyjechał okuty spiżem rydwan. Woźnica, przysadzisty karzeł, dzierżył wodze. Za nim stał wysoki dumny dzikus, w skórach i wilczej czapie, z toporem w dłoni. Rydwan zatrzymał się o kilkanaście kroków od nas. Przywódca tamtych odezwał się chrapliwym głosem.  
– Jam jest Lyr – a – Brode z Denledhyssów. To nasza domena. Powinniśmy nabić was na pal za wchodzenie na nasze ziemie bez pozwolenia, ale ze mnie człek sprawiedliwy, wysłucham was. Mówcie.  
Czułem, jak pozostali z naszej grupki wpatrują się we mnie wyczekująco. Szlag. Mruk za mrukiem i mrukiem pogania, nawet Fo saan oddał inicjatywę. Cóż.  
– Witaj nam, Lyrze – a – Brode. Jesteśmy spokojnymi wędrowcami i naruszyliśmy wasz teren, gdyż zmierzamy na zachód z ważną misją. Tropimy porywaczy mej siostry. Proszę, nie zatrzymujcie nas, gdyż nie żywimy do was urazy.  
– Powiedziano nam – głos Lyra spadł o dobrą oktawę – że zjawi się czworo wędrowców nie żywiących do nas urazy by okraść grobowiec wielkiego wojownika, hrabiego Glandytha – a – Krae.   
– Kto to powiedział?  
– Przyjaciel.  
– Fałszywy to przyjaciel, co kłamstwo sączy do ucha. Nigdy nie słyszałem o hrabim Krae. Powtarzam, że zmierzamy na zachód za porywaczami i nie w naszym interesie jest tracić czas na rabowanie grobów.  
– Ilu jest tych, których ścigacie?  
– Kilkunastu mężczyzn i dwie niewiasty, jedna bardzo młoda, druga brzemienna. Jeśli to oni sączyli jad kłamstwa, to wiesz już dlaczego, Lyrze.  
– Ha! - Lyr przygładził rozwichrzoną brodę – Grób hrabiego Krae nawiedził zły duch. Upiór plugawy co to zabijał tych co chcieli wejść by złożyć hołd bohaterowi. Powiedziano nam, że upiór odejdzie gdy Denledhyssi zabiją plugawicieli co to we czworo nadejdą ze wschodu.  
– Łeż to – rzekłem spokojnie.  
– Słodkie słowa! Udowodnijcie, żeście ludzie prawi. Ubijcie upiora, a pozwolimy wam przejść. Rzekłem.  
Zwróciłem się do pozostałych.  
– No i co teraz?  
– Czas to jedno – mruknął łucznik – a perspektywa bitwy to drugie. Ci ludzie sami podsuwają nam sposób by się wykaraskać z kłopotów. Co nam szkodzi? Ubijmy tego ich upiora. Wystarczy wymóc na nich przysięgę i powinno być dobrze.  
Sorsha skinęła głowa z aprobatą. Dargard klepnął mnie po ramieniu.  
– Gdzie ten grobowiec?  
– W Lesie Shaar, za rzeką.   
– Dobrze więc. Ubijemy waszego upiora jeśli obiecacie na swych bogów, że nie będziecie nastawać na nasze życie. Przysięgniecie?   
– Tak! Na Psa i Rogatego Niedźwiedzia! Przysięgamy!  
– Ruszajmy więc. Prowadź, Lyrze.

*****

Po równinie gdzieniegdzie naznaczonej wzgórzami. Przez rzekę co niczym błękitna granica oddzielała równiny od Lasu Shaar. I dalej, przez bród rzeczny w głąb matecznika.  
W sumie droga zajęła niespełna trzy godziny. Gdy osiągnęliśmy skraj lasu Lyr, wspólnie z dwójką innych rydwanników, pozostawili swe wehikuły, obok naszych wierzchowców, po czym weszliśmy w głąb lasu.  
Droga trwała niespełna godzinę. Idąc po kobiercu mchów, otoczeni ze wszech stron drzewami, niczym cierpliwymi wartownikami, atakowani przez ptasie trele, syk żmij i parskanie dużych roślinożerców, dotarliśmy do celu.  
Grobowiec, nawet z bliska, był trudny do odróżnienia od wzgórza i można by ominąć go, nie widząc wejścia do środka. To sztuczne wzgórze miało kilka kroków wzwyż i, jak zgadywałem, co najmniej kilka kolejnych w głąb, a kilkanaście kroków wszerz. Wejście kryły zwierzęce skóry ubarwione na kolor traw porastających pagór. Przystanęliśmy.  
– Oto jest – rzekł Lyr prosto – wejdźcie. Poczekamy tu na was.  
Weszliśmy z bronią w dłoni. Wykopany w glinie korytarz prowadził do komnaty zajmującej niemal całą powierzchnię widoczną z zewnątrz. Dargard zapalił lampkę oliwną, cienie umknęły na wszystkie strony, skryły się na granicy światła. Wokół złożono wota i dary grobowe, wśród nich puchary wypełnione skwaśniałym winem i zgniłym pokarmem, także bron i zbroję należącą prawdopodobnie do zmarłego, także kosztowności. Na niewielkim wyniesieniu spoczywała gliniana urna. U stóp wyniesienia...  
U stóp wyniesienia spoczywał wykuty ze złota fallus na czerwonej aksamitnej poduszce, ozdobiony szlachetnymi kamieniami. U szczytu widniała twarz demona naznaczona złośliwym uśmiechem. Nie wiedzieć czemu moje serce uderzyło mocniej, a po skórze przemknęła fala zimna, błysnął pot.  
Katem oka dostrzegłem, że Fo saan również zareagował, choć pozostała dwójka nie zdradzała objawów biorców energii psychicznej.   
Sorsha zrobiła parę kroków, sięgając po ozdobę.  
– Nie ruszaj!  
– Czemu? Wygląda na drogą. Pewnie warta fortunę. Masz za dużo pieniędzy?  
– To jest totem, serce świątyni. Nie wolno go ruszać, dopóki nie zostanie unieszkodliwiony.  
– Znaczy, że jest groźny?  
– Prawdopodobnie. Niczego nie czujecie?  
– Ja czuję – głos Fo saana był zaniepokojony – tam w środku coś się czai.  
– Strażnik – przytaknąłem – Emanacja psychiczna.  
– Nie możesz mówić jaśniej? Jaka emanacja? Magia, tak?  
– Każdy użytkownik czy to Drogi umysłu, czy Sztuk magicznych zapytany odpowie inaczej. Ja jestem zdania, że nie ma sztucznego podziału na magię i psionikę. Wszystkie narzędzia pracy, czy to czarodzieja, czy kapłana, czy psiona różnią się od siebie tylko rekwizytami. Słowa, gesty, modlitwa, rytualne narzędzia, wszystko to ma wyzwolić, skupić i ukierunkować energię mentalną. Tym właśnie jest ten strażnik. Ukierunkowaną formą energii umysłu.   
– Znaczy ten cały strażnik to po prostu upiór, tak? Strażnik cmentarza? Grobu?  
– Każdy powie inaczej. Dla mnie to pułapka zastawiona przez silny umysł.  
– Czyli musimy uwolnić go i zabić, tak?  
– Mam lepszy pomysł. „Dargard – zamigałem - daj tu bliżej światło”.  
W blasku lampki demoniczny wizerunek był jeszcze bardziej złowieszczy. Sięgnąłem do plecaka, dobywając utensylia. Najpierw kredą starannie namalowałem wokół totemu osiem znaków, sypnąłem solą, by w końcu ułożyć u szczytu totemu ciemnofioletowy kamyk – ametyst. Stając nakreśliłem kolejno cztery pieczęcie, wzywając archaniołów. Wreszcie cofnąłem się o krok, szukając jakichś niedoskonałości.  
– Wiec tak – sapnąłem – mistrzowie magii i drogi nie potrzebują rekwizytów, wystarczy im skupiona wola, koncentracja, by uwolnić moc. Ja do mistrzów nie należę, więc muszę wspomagać się tymi utensyliami.  
– Jakże to? - Fo saan szarpnął wąsa – przecież mnie uzdrowiłeś gdy leżałem ranny. Jakże to?  
– To prawda. Uzdrawianie idzie mi lepiej niż inne czynności. Ale by pochwycić strażnika, potrzebuję tych zabawek.   
– Aha – Sorsha wyglądała na niepewną – więc co dalej? Podniesiemy tę laskę i wtedy...  
– Ja to zrobię – rzekłem – i tylko o jedno was proszę, nie uciekajcie. Gdyby we mnie wniknął, proszę, zabijcie mnie. Lepiej zginąć niż być przez niego pożeranym. Dobrze?  
– Jasne – mruknął Fo saan, a pozostała dwójka skinęła ponuro głowami.  
– No to już. Zajmijcie pozycje.   
Czując, jak fale strachu opływają mnie niczym rzeka krwi, sięgnąłem po złoty przedmiot. Chwyciłem go, uderzyłem o ziemię i cofnąłem się chwiejnie.  
W jednej chwili w grobowiec zadygotał jak porażony trzęsieniem ziemi. Z totemu uniosła się postać rodem z koszmaru. Tłusta, mocno owłosiona, z pustymi fasetkowatymi oczami owada i paszczą pełną zębów, otulona szarymi skrzydłami, które w jednej chwili rozwinęły się z trzaskiem. Stwór wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń, by mnie przyciągnąć i pochłonąć. A chwilę potem zmienił się w szary, niewyraźny kształt, schwytanej w pułapkę emanacji psychicznej. Istota, walcząc, wydawała z siebie przenikliwy piskliwy wrzask, a grobowiec wypełnił odór gorszy od gnijącego mięsa.  
I w końcu wszystko się skończyło. Projekcja zniknęła w głębinach szlachetnego kamienia, który nabrał niepokojącego blasku. Drżenie ustało, a ja poczułem, że znów mogę myśleć i działać.  
– Wszyscy cali?  
– Zgłasza się Sorsha.  
– W porządku – to Fo saan.  
– „Gra i buczy”.  
– No to pozbierajmy klamoty. Kamień i totem. Trzeba będzie się ich pozbyć, jak tylko znajdziemy jakiś uczciwy zbiornik wodny.  
– Znaczy co? - Tańcząca Pięść nie zrozumiała.  
– Morze albo ocean. Woda oczyści totem z negatywnych emanacji, a ametyst zamknie w sobie ducha.  
– Czemu nie wziąć ze sobą tego całego totemu. Mówiłam, na oko jest bardzo wartościowy...  
– Powiedziałem. Chcesz ściągnąć komuś klątwę na głowę?  
– Jeśli zapłaci – Sorsha zatarła dłonie.  
– Kobieto, ty jesteś bez duszy – parsknąłem.  
– Wiem. Ale niech to, Pióro, potrzebujemy pieniędzy. W twojej sakwie już widać dno. Pomyśl o szponach porywaczy twej siostry, to ci odejdą skrupuły.  
Miała rację.  
– Masz rację. Schowam...  
Razem wyszliśmy z komnaty grobowej na światło słońca. Spomiędzy drzew wysunął się Lyr i jego dwaj przyboczni.  
– Dokonało się - rzekłem starając się nie brzmieć patetycznie – zabierzemy ze sobą złego ducha.  
– Można tam wejść? - spytał dzikus nieufnie.  
– Będę ci towarzyszył...  
Lyr – a – Brode wrócił uradowany. Poklepał nas jowialnie po ramionach. I co prędzej...  
– Wybacz, Lyrze, ale nie jesteśmy panami swego czasu.  
– Tak, rozumiem.  
...poprowadził nas przez las do oczekujących rydwanników i naszych wierzchowców. Przy swych ludziach raz jeszcze uścisnął nam ręce.  
– Dendlehyssi są wam wdzięczni. Jeśli będziecie potrzebować wsparcia dzielnych, przyślijcie nam wieść. Przybędziemy.  
– Dziękujemy. Właściwie już teraz moglibyście się odwdzięczyć. Towarzyszcie nam do Shaarmid i odstraszajcie zbójców i bestie. Czas jest ważny i nie możemy tracić go na potyczki po drodze.  
– Tak się stanie!  
Kolejne trzy godziny, by powrócić na szlak. W otoczeniu rydwanów podążaliśmy na zachód w ślad za tropem mentalnym. Kilkakrotnie nasza szacowna eskorta odstraszyła wrogo nastawione istoty. Ani razu nie musieliśmy już skrwawić kling.

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Kastagir**

Dotarłszy do celu, pożegnaliśmy się z naszą szacowną eskortą. Jeszcze jeden uścisk dłoni, szczere uśmiechy. Ruszyliśmy, każde w swoją stronę.  
Shaarmid okazało się gwarnym, ruchliwym miastem. Mocne mury i silna bojowa załoga gwarantowały bezpieczeństwo . Zwłaszcza na północy gdzie połączone siły Shaarmid i Innarlith wymiotły już do czysta bandy zbójców i leża potworów otwierając szlak handlowy. Władcy obu miast planowali teraz oczyścić szlak na wschodzie, aż do Kholtar. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę odległości, będzie to zdecydowanie większe wyzwanie.  
Nie zabawiliśmy tu długo. Tylko tyle, by nabyć żywność dla siebie i koni i dalej za północną bramę, byle szybciej za przyciąganiem psychicznym.  
W trakcie drogi przez ulice raptownie ściągnąłem wodze, kuląc się w siodle. Ból raz za razem eksplodował w całym ciele.  
– Co ci, Pióro?  
– Nic Fo – saan. To nic.   
Jeszcze przez chwilę dygotałem okładany niewidzialnym razami. W końcu opadłem na szyję Szronogrzywego.   
– Co ci?  
– Nic, nic.   
Wiedziałem, co się stało. To był ból Myszki. Mała próbowała uciekać i tak jej za to podziękowano. Kilka minut później porywacze ruszyli w dalszą drogę.   
– Szybciej! - warknąłem.  
Pozostali popatrzyli po sobie. I przyśpieszyli.

*****

Pokonaliśmy drogę wiodącą przez Góry Ognistego Stopnia. Faktycznie, żadnych zbójców i potworów. Po drodze dwukrotnie napotkaliśmy silne oddziały armii Innarlith wysłane tu przez Ransara Pristolepha, władcę miasta i kapłana Cyrica, boga walki.  
Znalazłszy się w granicach Innarlith z przyzwyczajenia wciągnąłem do płuc zapach tego wielkiego osiedla. Tysiące aromatów, zapachów i odorów, a także dźwięki, kształty i barwy kreowały jedyną w swym rodzaju pieczęć.   
Wczesna jesień stopniowo przechodziła we właściwą. Mijane po drodze parki drzew liściastych były już w większości nagie. Liście ścieliły się pod stopami. Blade słońce z uporem szukało szczelin w chmurach. Jesienny wiatr smagał policzki.  
Więź z małą doprowadziła nas do zachodniej części miasta, nad Jezioro Pary.  
Jezioro, szerokie jak morze, faktycznie parowało intensywnie niczym czajnik na ogniu. Jak wytłumaczył uprzejmie jakiś życzliwy kupiec, wpadnięcie do tej kipieli skutkuje zejściem skóry i to całymi płatami, a w wodach tych nie uświadczysz żadnych ryb, co najwyżej potwory w rodzaju Nag. Na dodatek po wodach jeziora grasował nieuchwytny pirat, Kastagir Płomienisty Sztandar. Jeszcze po placuszku z mięsem?   
Nic to. Nie padochniesz, jak to mówią Halruaańczycy. Czułem Myszkę, na statku płynącym po Jeziorze i my też musieliśmy się zaokrętować. Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem, gdzie dokładnie płyną.   
Szybko zorientowaliśmy się, że ze znalezieniem korabia będzie kłopot. Jesienne sztormy zapędzały statki do bezpiecznych przystani.   
W końcu jednak znaleźliśmy transport. Karawela „Chluba Waterdeep” w towarzystwie wojennej galery „Niezwyciężona”, miały płynąć do Mintar. Gdy dość oględnie wyjaśniłem kapitanowi gdzie i po co zmierzamy, mężczyzna, złagodniawszy nieco, klepnął mnie życzliwie po ramieniu i obniżył cenę o jedną trzecią. Chluba miała wypłynąć za dziesięć godzin, o świcie i dotrzeć do celu w ciągu ośmiu dni.  
Dziesięć godzin.   
Powoli nadciągały nocne ciemności, a ja miałem coś do załatwienia. Zostawiwszy kompanię w zajeździe „Trzy ostrza”, udałem się na poszukiwanie miejscowych magów.  
Znalazłem takiego wcale szybko. Za płotem ścielił się nagi ogród otaczający dobrze utrzymany dom jednorodzinny, zadzwoniłem dzwonkiem. Tęga kobieta o życzliwej twarzy, piastująca w objęciach niemowlę, podeszła do furtki.  
– Tak?  
– Czy to dom maga?  
– W istocie. Klient?  
– Mam cenny przedmiot na sprzedaż.  
– Zaraz zawołam męża...   
Męża. Cóż, magowie to nie kastraci. Nic w tym dziwnego, że zakładali rodziny.  
Czekałem cierpliwie. Wreszcie do furtki podszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku, w spranej tunice. Wyglądało to na strój roboczy. Innymi słowy mag pracował tak intensywnie, że nie zauważył nadejścia zmroku.  
– Tak? - przecierał zmęczone oczy.  
– Mam tu cenny przedmiot na sprzedaż...  
Wracałem do „Trzech Ostrzy” z sakwą cięższą o siedemdziesiąt złotych dukatów. Nie kręciłem, uczciwie powiedziałem, skąd pochodzi ta mało gustowna ozdoba. Mag obejrzał totem i rzucił cenę tonem ostatecznym. Nie targowałem się. Siedemdziesiąt dukatów spokojnie wystarczy nam na resztę podróży. Chyba.  
W zajeździe zastałem kompanię bogatszą o gościa. Chudy jak szczapa mężczyzna w prostej tunice barwy karmazynu o ciemnoblond spłowiałych od słońca włosach i intensywne niebieskich oczach. Na oparciu krzesła wisiał płaszcz barwy pomarańczy i torba wędrowca.  
– Pióro! - Fo saan przywitał mnie entuzjastycznie – A myśmy tu, popatrz, ustalili, że Szelma jedzie z nami w drogę!  
– Że kto? Szelma? - pokosiłem oczy na młodzieńca, uśmiechnął się na pół uprzejmie, na pół kpiąco.  
– Aha! Szelmo, to jest Leif Krucze Pióro. Pióro, to jest Szelma, czarodziej.  
– Czarodziej – mruknąłem, wyciągając rękę – witaj – młody mag wstał z trudem, kruche mięśnie na wycieńczonym ciele drżały z wysiłku. Jego uścisk był bardzo delikatny. Po chwili młodzian opadł na krzesło.  
Usiadłem przy stole, Dargard polał wina do glinianego kubka. Przez chwilę sączyłem trunek, wpatrując się w maga.  
– Wybacz, że to powiem – rzekłem w końcu po chwili niespokojnej ciszy – ale wygląda na to, że jesteś w kiepskiej formie fizycznej. A tak się składa, że wybieramy się w daleką podróż. Utrzymasz się w siodle?  
– W siodle jak najbardziej – rzekł młodzian wysokim tenorem – tylko nie każ mi ciągnąć wozu z zapasami...  
Sorsha parsknęła z rozbawieniem w swój kubek.  
– No tak – obróciłem pusty kubek w palcach – a powiesz mi, dlaczego chcesz zdać się na nasze towarzystwo?  
– Oczywiście – czarodziej kaszlnął w kułak, wyprostował się – zmierzam do Głośnej Wody, domu mego mistrza, który to wysłał mnie do Innarlith bym odnalazł i skopiował pewne teksty z miejscowej biblioteki. Przybyłem tu na wozie karawany kupieckiej zmierzającej do Serca Ziemi. Umowa była taka, że kupcy pojadą w swoją stronę, a wracając, zabiorą mnie ze sobą. Zapłaciłem za ten przywilej złotem i obiecałem więcej. Problem w tym, że to było jakieś dwa miesiące temu, a kupców ani widu ani słychu. Teraz już żadna karawana nie pójdzie na północ, nie w obliczu nadchodzącej zimy. Na dodatek i tak nie dołączę do żadnych kupców, bo wydałem cały zapas dukatów na utrzymanie i żyję teraz z pokazywania sztuczek w Trzech Ostrzach. Tak się poznaliśmy – wyjaśnił mag, wskazując życzliwie na naszą grupę.  
– Więc chcesz jechać z nami. Masz wierzchowca?  
– Niestety nie.  
– Nie m sprawy, Pióro – Tańcząca Pięść klepnęła swoją sakwę – mam dość złota, by kupić mu podjezdka. A gdy się rozstaniemy, zwróci nam jak nie złoto to rumaka swego. Widzisz, my tu wszystko ustaliliśmy.  
– A czemu takie zaufanie?  
– Powiedz mu, Szelmo.  
– Już. Krucze Pióro, wiem już, że szukasz swej siostry. Może będę mógł pomóc. Czy masz coś, co do niej należało?   
Obserwowałem go przez chwilę by w końcu dobyć z torby nadpalonego wizerunku naszej rodziny pędzla Myszki. Podałem go czarodziejowi.  
– Dziękuję. Fo saan, czy mógłbyś?  
– Jasne – łucznik stanął tak, by zasłonić maga przed zataczającymi się rezydentami zajazdu.  
Mag ujął malunek, przymknął oczy. Przez chwilę jego wargi poruszały się. Gdy otworzył usta, widziałem, że jest w transie. Uspokoiło mnie to. W transie się nie kłamie.  
– Dziewczyna – tenor maga zmatowiał – jest na zachód stąd na statku kupieckim „Locusta” zmierzającym do Mintar. Dotrze do portu za trzy dni. Jej porywacze zmierzają na północ, w kierunku Trollowych Gór i dalej. Gdzieś tam wyczuwam portal. Twoja siostra jedzie z trudem, została niedawno pobita...  
– Wiem – warknąłem – Jeszcze jedno, za co w swoim czasie zapłacą. Coś jeszcze?  
Ale trans już się zakończył. Mag ocknął się, wypił resztkę wina z kubka.  
– To wszystko.  
– Mówisz, że wyczuwasz portal.  
– Tak, to jeden z mych nielicznych talentów.  
– Myślisz, że idą w kierunku portalu?  
– To możliwe.  
– Aha.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w maga nienatrętnie. Odpowiadał mi spokojnym spojrzeniem.  
– Powiesz mi, kim był twój mistrz?  
– Oczywiście czarodziejem – Szelma uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
– Tak, domyśliłem się, że nie kucharzem lub kowalem.  
– Mój mistrz umie gotować i to wcale nieźle. A i konia podkuć potrafi.  
– Ha! Zaiste wielka i potężna jest jego moc – pokiwałem głową z komiczną powagą, pozostali uśmiechnęli się, każde na swój sposób.  
– Prawda? - mag podziękował za wino – Dziękuję, mam słabą głowę. Może pójdziemy do łóżka?  
– Razem? - zakpiła Sorsha pogodnie, czarodziej odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
– Coś w tym jest. Chluba wypływa o świcie. Nie wolno się nam spóźnić – przeciągnąłem się, z pewnym zdumieniem dochodząc do wniosku, że obecność świeżo poznanego czarodzieja nic a nic mi nie przeszkadza – spać kompania. Do jutra...

*****

Wypłynęliśmy z portu, mając wstające słońce za plecami.  
Silny wiatr napiął żagle, liny skrzypiały jak i deski kołyszącego się pod stopami pokładu. Zapach smoły i soli był wszechobecny. Mewy zostały za nami, żerować mogły tylko na nabrzeżu, gdyż w jeziorze nie bytowały żadne rybięta.   
Wypłynęliśmy. Jak nam wytłumaczył sternik, nie przerywając swej pracy, w centrum jeziora znajdował się aktywny wulkan, zwany Skałą Arn. To właśnie on podgrzewał wodę do wrzenia. Gdyby nie magia, która otaczała obie jednostki swą aurą, drewno podpokładu i burt szybko by się zużyło.  
Skała Arn. Widzieliśmy ją już z daleka, minąwszy miasteczko Yhep. Jeszcze kilka mil morskich i wulkan okazał się w całym swym splendorze.  
Jego korona sięgała, zdawałoby się, chmur, zionąc dymem podświetlonym płomieniami, błyskającym punktami żaru. Spod ziemi dobywało się chrapliwe dyszenie, jakby jakaś gigantyczna bestia dusiła się tam. Podstawa ognistej góry ciągnęła się wiele kilometrów, na wschód i zachód.   
– Piec Hefajstosa! - roześmiał się jakiś młody marynarz i został natychmiast zapędzony do pracy przez bosmana.  
– Piec Hefajstosa – mruknął Fo saan – Powinien nam sprzyjać. Hej, Pióro, wiedziałeś że moje imię przełożone na wasz język znaczy wulkan?  
– Nie. Ale może to faktycznie uchroni nas przed gniewem tej góry.  
– Na pewno – łucznik skinął głową – Ile czasu zajmie nam dotarcie do Mintar? Wiesz?  
– Kapitan mówił, że siedem – osiem dni.  
– Mają nad nami przewagę, mam na myśli tę Locustę.  
– Tak.  
Nic nie mogłem poradzić, że moje słowa brzmiały oschle i szorstko. Tej nocy nie spałem wcale, aż do bólu starając się zlokalizować Myszkę. Co z nią? Moja siostrzyczka.   
Męczył mnie też sens tego pościgu przez pół Faerunu. Dokąd zmierzamy? Portal, który wyczuwał Szelma. Portale to teraz rzadkie bestie. Jeśli tamci wkroczą w bramę i zamkną ją za sobą , albo przynajmniej ją zablokują, jak będziemy mogli ich dopaść? Może ten czarodziej, naprawdę się wtedy przyda.  
Spojrzałem wstającemu słońcu prosto twarz podpuchniętymi oczami. A godzinę później byliśmy już na pokładzie Chluby Waterdeep. Czekała nas dalsza podróż. Niech szlag trafi wesołe przygody!

*****

Niech szlag trafi przygody! Jedna z nich pchała się nachalnie w postaci dwóch niedużych okrętów wojennych i jednego przerobionego statku kupieckiego. Wszystkie trzy jednostki szły na wiosłach. Wszystkie miały bojową załogę. Wszystkie manewrowały w wyćwiczony sposób, zamykając nas w pułapce. Wszystkie...  
– Szlag by to! - kapitan, klnąc, zbiegł po mostku – co robi oko? Śpisz tam na gnieździe, wiechciu durny?  
– Panie, oni zza góry się wyłonili!  
– Mniejsza z tym – mężczyzna poprawił czapkę i sweter – Wszyscy na stanowiska bojowe! I dać znać na Niezwyciężoną! Musimy dać pokaz siły – tu zwrócił się do nas – Będziecie walczyć z nami ramię w ramię?  
– Z pewnością – odparłem spokojnie – gdyż nasz krew ma ten sam kolor.   
Kapitan spojrzał ze zdumieniem. Przeczesał brodę.  
– Dobrze powiedziane. Wasze stanowisko będzie przy sterburcie. Nie wątpię, że spiszecie się dzielnie – skinął głową i odszedł, pokrzykując na załogę.  
– Ten sam kolor – Fo saan chichotał – dobrze, że mu przypomniałeś. Idźcie. Ja stanę z łucznikami.  
– Powodzenia.  
W obliczu bitwy wszystko nabierało dodatkowego posmaku. Sól w powietrzu, wiatr we włosach, łopot żagli, wrzaski i chlupot wody za burtą. Adrenalina płonęła w żyłach, mięśnie pulsowały.  
– „Szelmo – Dargard zwrócił się do czarodzieja – będziesz walczył razem z nami?”  
– „Jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność – mag odmigał – ale nie wyprzedzajmy faktów. Może nie będzie to potrzebne.”   
Może i nie, medytowałem, piastując rękojeści szabel. Na naszej galerze, zaokrętowano w sumie stu dwudziestu wioślarzy, piętnastu marynarzy i trzydziestu ciężkozbrojnych piechurów morskich. Na Chlubie pięćdziesięciu marynarzy, słabszych zbroją, ale silnych duchem. Po drugiej stronie, dwie galeoty, pięćdziesięciu ludzi każda i bryg obsadzony przez osiemdziesięciu żeglarzy.  
Zapowiadała się jatka. Jeden z łuczników drasnął się w dłoń sztyletem. Woda połknęła ciężkie krople krwi.  
– Dla Umberlee!  
– Chwała! - marynarze wrzasnęli drapieżnie.  
Galeoty oskrzydliły Niezwyciężoną, a bryg skierował się prosto na burtę Chluby. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywałem się w nadciągającą jednostkę, kołysany melodią fal za burtą.  
I wtedy stał się cud. Nadpływający okręty dał znak, wciągając niebieskie proporczyki. Po chwili Chluba odpowiedziała własnymi. Obie jednostki zbliżyły się do siebie. Jeszcze chwila i przerzucono trap.   
Po trapie weszło dwoje piratów. Jeden nich, przeszło dwumetrowy osobnik z muskulaturą proporcjonalną do wzrostu, zbrojny w ciężki topór i straszący zębatą paszczęką oraz ten drugi, który natychmiast przykuł całą mą uwagę.  
Był o głowę niższy od swego kompana i, na oko, zbyt chudy, by władać ciężkim mieczem zawieszonym na pasie. Odziany w kolczugę z dodanymi naramiennikami, w pysznym szkarłatnym płaszczu, imponująca postać. I wtedy spojrzałem mu w oczy.  
Lewe było, niczym studnia cieni, prawe ognisto czerwone, przewiercało każdego na wylot. Nie nosił hełmu i gęste włosy barwy atramentu opadały na ramiona. Zdążyłem to spostrzec, nim jego oczy znów przyciągnęły całą mą uwagę. Poczułem dreszcz pierwotnego strachu. To były oczy szalonego mordercy. Choć starałem się, nie mogłem oderwać wzroku.  
Pirat uśmiechnął się sardonicznie, uwalniając mnie z pułapki swego spojrzenia. Zwrócił się do kapitana, a jak poczułem, że znowu mogę oddychać.  
Ktoś szturchnął mnie w ramię. Dargard. Odpowiedziałem jednym znakiem. Wszystko w porządku.  
– Mówią – szeptał któryś z marynarzy – że on jest tym samym piratem, który dwa stulecia temu grasował po Lśniącym Morzu. Łupił nie tylko statki, ale i miasta. No i się doigrał...  
– Czego? – parsknął inny – Bajki młody opowiada.  
– Prawdę mówię – obruszył się młody marynarz – Tak ludzie gadają...  
– Ta, pewnie przy kielichu. Trzym mordę, szczeniaku.  
Marynarze umilkli. W międzyczasie pirat stanął przed kapitanem, który ukłonił mu się, uderzając w jękliwy ton, niczym niewolnik odpowiadający panu o wybuchowym temperamencie.  
Przepchnąłem się do przodu. Za nic nie przegapiłbym tej rozmowy.  
Rozczarowałem się jednak. Rozmowa była rzeczowa i oschła do bólu. Pirat zażądał jednej piątej ładunku. Kapitan zaczął uprawiać kazuistykę, próbując pogrzebać rozmówcę pod stosem „ależ” i „jednakowoż”, ale tamten uciął ostro tę wymianę zdań.   
\- Nie jesteś na targu! - jego głos nie pasował do wychudzonej sylwetki, był głęboki i twardy jak stal – Rozmawiasz z korsarzem miasta Mintar i jeśli chcesz tam dotrzeć cało, musisz zapłacić. Cena i tak mniejsza jest niż gdybyś zmierzał d o innego miasta basenu jeziora. Masz minutę na zastanowienie. Potem poślemy was do Umberlee – olbrzymi sahuagin z radością przeciągnął paluchami po trzonku topora - Decyduj.  
Kapitan uderzył w płaczliwy lament, wzywając cały komplet bóstw na znak swej krzywdy. W końcu jednak zgodził się. Otwarto ładownię i piraci zaczęli wynosić paki i paczki pod czujnym okiem pierwszego oficera. Załoga milczała ponuro.  
– Dobrze robi się z wami interesy – rzucił pirat przez ramię, szturchnął olbrzymiego topornika – Wracamy.  
Pozostało nam obserwować, jak trzy korsarskie jednostki oddzielają się od burt Chluby oraz Niezwyciężonej i oddalają się w bezmiar mórz, znikając za masywem wulkanu. Kapitan zdjął czapkę i wachlując się nią, zapędził żeglarzy do roboty. Obserwowałem, jak marynarze Chluby składają broń do skrzyni zamkniętej potem na klucz przez drugiego oficera. Znów postawiliśmy żagle. I w drogę.  
– „To już drugi raz, Pióro – przekazał Dargard – chyba mamy szczęście.”  
– „Kupcy i piraci wszystkich krain łączcie się. I wiesz, bracie, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak szczęście. Jest tylko poprawna ocena sytuacji.”  
– „No nie wiem...”  
– Szelmo – zbliżyłem się do czarodzieja, ten zerknął pytająco – powiedz, przewidziałeś to?  
– Można tak powiedzieć, ale do tego nie trzeba magii. Jak to było, Leifie? Ocena sytuacji?   
Pokręciłem głową, dochodząc powoli do wniosku, że czarodziej ma odpowiedź na każde pytanie.  
Paradoksalnie, było to dość pocieszające.


	7. Chapter 7

**Teldorn Darkhope**

– Ahoj! Mintar na horyzoncie!  
Właśnie wracałem z rufy, gdzie wyrzuciłem kamyk zawierający ducha grobowca. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt nigdy go nie znajdzie.  
Szelma siedział pod burtą, małym nożykiem obierając mandarynki. Przywołał mnie życzliwym gestem.  
– Skosztujesz?   
Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem.  
– Można się najeść iluzją?  
– Proszę, proszę, zorientował się – mag skinął z uznaniem głową – nie można. Ale smak jest nie do podrobienia.  
– Jeśli tak...  
Sorsha dołączyła do nas, przeciągając się rozkosznie. Obaj odruchowo zmierzyliśmy ją wzrokiem.  
Faktycznie. Smak i zapach nie do podrobienia.  
– Co to? Jecie iluzje? Strata czasu, nie?  
– Zaczynam w siebie wątpić – westchnął Szelma – dwoje bez magicznego przeszkolenia i potrafią przejrzeć moje iluzje.  
– Nie martw się – wojowniczka pieszczotliwie pogładziła czarodzieja po karku – twoje zaklęcie przywołujące najwyższa rozkosz kobiecą działa bez zarzutu.  
Mag parsknął życzliwie, wgryzając się w owoc.  
– Proszę, proszę...  
– Nie słuchaj jej – wymamrotał mag z pełnymi ustami - Wszystko zmyśla.  
– Kochasz mnie, co Gerard?  
– Na swój sposób. Masz, zjedz mandarynkę...

*****

Mintar.  
Z tego co wiem miasto bez murów obronnych i bramy zawsze było słabsze i niepełne. Gdy dwadzieścia osiem lat temu lord Darkhope i jego armia Zhentarimów podbili Mintar zaczęli budować fortalicje wokół miasta. Podobno spotkało się to z aprobatą mieszkańców. Niemniej, minęło dwadzieścia osiem lat, a projekt ukończono najwyżej w dwóch trzecich. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że na murach godnych metropolii bojowa załoga mogła już, w razie potrzeby, odeprzeć napaść.   
Przybiliśmy do pirsu. A dokładniej do wysuniętego w jezioro pomostu połączonego z portem estakadą. Tu Chluba i Niezwyciężona przycumowały do brzegu. Rzucono trap i marynarze poganiani przez bosmana zaczęli wynosić ładunek na brzeg. Niczym diabeł z pudełka wyskoczył urzędnik w czarnej szacie, przez chwilę rozmawiał z bosmanem, po czym dobył tabliczki z gliny i rylca, licząc ładunek i jego wartość.  
Zapłaciliśmy kapitanowi obiecaną stawkę i pożegnaliśmy się, polecając się nawzajem opiece bogów.  
Zeszliśmy na twardy kamień nabrzeża. Szybko opuściliśmy port, zostawiając za sobą gwar tłumu, monotonne przyśpiewki pracujących dokerów.   
Dookoła rozciągała się miejska zabudowa. Ponure, ciasno uszeregowane kamienice, ozdobione maszkaronami i gargulcami. Dachy w świetle słońca w zenicie, migotały miedzią i łupkiem. Wyłożone brukiem ulice i szyderczo zniekształcone odbicia w mijanych szybach. Drzwi niczym wrota krypt. Okna jak strzelnice. Krótko mówiąc, mało urokliwe miasto.   
Wyglądało jednakże na to, że będziemy musieli zatrzymać się tu na dłużej. Nasze wierzchowce, nawet Szronogrzywy i Strach, ucierpiały trochę od choroby morskiej. Nic to. Kilka godzin odpoczynku i dojdą do siebie.  
– Wygląda na to – rzekłem do pozostałych – że skurwysyny nie wyjechały natychmiast z miasta. Odwiedzili najpierw jego centrum. Coraz bezczelniejsi się robią. Zamiast uciekać, uprawiają turystykę.  
– Co uprawiają? – skrzywiła się Sorsha – mówże po ludzku.  
– Mam na myśli zwiedzanie napotkanych atrakcji. Takich jak pałac miejscowego lorda. Teldorn Darkhope, tak?  
– Tak – Szelma potwierdził – ale już wyjechali na zachód do Saradush. Pośpieszajmy...  
– Mam inny pomysł. Odwiedźmy lorda Darkhope. Przedstawimy naszą sytuację i poprośmy o pomoc. Lord może wysłać magiczna wiadomość na zachód, jego ludzie zatrzymają porywaczy. Co, źle mówię?  
– Bez zarzutu – czarodziej skinął głową – ale to chyba za duże ryzyko. Jeśli lord jest w zmowie z porywaczami, a na to wygląda...  
– Nie za wysokie progi dla bandy opryszków?  
– Może i powtarzam to, może. Ryzykujemy, że wpadniemy jak śliwka w kompot. Nie ryzykujmy. Jedźmy na zachód do Saradush, póki jeszcze o nas nie wiedzą. To pewniejsza droga.  
– Ścigamy ich od wielu dni i nie zbliżyliśmy się ani trochę – warknąłem – a idzie zima. Nie, zdecydowałem. To może być jedyny sposób, by dogonić małą. Idziecie czy nie?   
Spojrzeli po sobie.  
– Idziemy – mruknął Fo saan – co mamy nie iść.  
– No to w drogę. Zostawmy gdzieś konie i do pałacu.

*****

Zostawiliśmy koniki w stajni przeznaczonej dla wędrowców. Za kilka miedziaków zapewniliśmy im godne warunki odpoczynku. Po czym powędrowaliśmy do siedziby lorda oddalonej o godzinę drogi marszem.   
Oto jesteśmy.  
Zatrzymano nas przy bramie, dwójka pobliźnionych Zhentów w pełnych zbrojach skrzyżowała halabardy. Przestawiłem nas i poprosiłem o widzenie z seneszalem. To podsunął mi Fo saan, argumentując, że na szybką audiencję u lorda nie mamy co liczyć. Takich jak my prostaczków przyjmował urzędnik dworski.   
Rezydencja lorda Darkhope była imponującym architektonicznym potworem, ogrodami kamienia i stali. Płomienie lamp oliwnych drżały z zimna. Dominowało wrażenie oślizgłej czerni, depresji chwytającej nawet najbardziej entuzjastycznych w swe szpony. Na korytarzach, z mroku, wyłaniały się dzieła sztuki, szczególnie moją uwagę przykuły portrety, autorstwa największych mistrzów pędzla i płótna. Szereg mężczyzn i kobiet o spokojnych surowych twarzach, tak precyzyjnie oddanych, że spodziewałem się, iż zaraz wyjdą z ram.  
Myszka.  
Moja siostrzyczka nie była może mistrzynią pędzla, ale i tak widok jej muzy wycisnął mi łzy z oczu.  
Spokojnie. Ukradkowo otarłem wilgotne strużki z policzków. Zaraz staniemy w obliczu mężczyzny, z racji swej funkcji, litościwego niczym jadowity wąż. Nie mogliśmy okazywać żadnej słabości...

*****

– Ach.  
Seneszal, tęgi mężczyzna o oczach jastrzębia wiercił nas wzrokiem. Właśnie przedstawiłem nasz problem.  
– Cóż, to wychodzi poza me kompetencje – urzędnik potarł swędzącą od kurzu powiekę – Zaiste, musicie się spotkać z lordem. Ale on jest zajętym człowiekiem. Czy możecie przyjść za dwa dni?  
– Dwa dni! - wybuchnąłem – Przyjmie nas ten cholernik zaraz czy nie?!  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie niczym ptak drapieżny, który właśnie zoczył łup.  
– Cóż, jeśli tak to ujmujecie, panie, proszę za mną.

*****

Lorda Darkhope zastaliśmy na jednym z korytarzy. Mężczyzna o blond włosach, w tunice i spodniach barwy czystego błękitu, pocierając podbródek upierścienioną dłonią, kontemplował zawieszony na ścianie obraz. Zerknąłem.  
Takie dzieło sztuki zwano chyba nokturnem. Utrzymany w głębokich nasyconych barwach, stanowił studium różnych odmian czerni. Przypominał nocne niebo podczas burzy, żaden symbol nie był wyraźnie oddany, wszystkie rozmywały się w niedookreśleniu, niczym mroczny strumień świadomości.  
Tak się skupiłem na obrazie, że dopiero cichy zimny głos przykuł moją uwagę.  
– Lordzie Krucze Pióro?  
Otrząsnąłem się.  
– Nie jestem lordem.  
– Ale tak się zachowujesz. Nachodzisz mój dom i żądasz rozmowy. Żądasz! Jesteś albo lordem albo totalnym chamem. Jak mam cię traktować?  
Milczałem.  
– Gdybyś był lordem, przyklasnąłbym twej odwadze i porozmawiałbym z tobą. Kto wie, może czegoś byśmy się od siebie nauczyli. Ale ty najwidoczniej jesteś chamem. I tak was wszystkich – po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do nas – potraktuję.  
W naszą stronę maszerował oddział Zhentów w pełnych zbrojach.  
– W zasadzie powinienem was poszczuć psami. Ale będę łaskawy. Ci żołnierze odeskortują was do portu i jak przybyliście, tak odpłyniecie. Sierżancie, odeskortujcie tych indywiduów do portu i zaokrętujcie ich oraz upewnijcie się, że już nie wrócą.  
– Lordzie Darkhope. Chcieliśmy cię prosić...  
– Ani słowa. Na razie mam was za chamów. Jeszcze chwila i potraktuję was jak plebsów, którzy próbują się wznieść ponad swój stan. Nie chcielibyście tego, zaręczam. A teraz precz!  
– Idziemy! - warknął zhentarimski podoficer, jego dziesięcioosobowy oddział otoczył nas ze wszech stron. Zerknąłem zrozpaczony na pozostałych, ale Fo saan tylko pokręcił z żalem głową. Już za późno.  
– Idziemy.

*****

– „Dargard.”  
– „Hmmm?”  
– „Walniesz mnie w mordę? Zasłużyłem.”   
Pokręcił głową. Klepnął mnie po ramieniu.  
– „Spokojnie, bracie. Ne ciebie pierwszego zjadła trema.”  
– „Kurwa mać!!”  
– „Pięknie to ująłeś.”  
Szliśmy w kierunku portu w otoczeniu strażników. Nikt nie zwracał na nas większej uwagi. Poza Zhentami oczywiście. Co teraz?  
Siec się z eskortą? Z zhentarimskimi weteranami? Kiepski pomysł. Dać się zaokrętować na Chlubę i po wypłynięciu porwać szalupę i wrócić pod osłoną ciemności? Już lepiej, ale i tak mała szansa, że dotrzemy do portu niedostrzeżeni. A może spróbować przekupstwa? Te mendy pewnie odebraliby nam wszystko i wysłali na Chlubę kopniakami. A może skorzystać, że żołnierze idą w odstępach od siebie i rzucić się we wszystkie strony w niespodziewanej ucieczce? A może...  
Dziesiątki, setki planów wirowało mi w głowie. Mniej i bardziej szalonych i nierealnych.  
Byłem tak zamyślony, że dopiero szturchnięcie Dargarda przywróciło mnie do świadomości. Zerknąłem na Szelmę. Czarodziej dał znak.  
– „Trzymajcie się wokół mnie”.  
Nie było okazji, by spytać, co knuje. Dłonie maga ułożyły się w pieczęć.  
Świat wokół zamglił się, rozpłynął, zasnuty przez odcienie szarości. Żhentowie i przechodnie wokół zmienili się w kolumny rozmazanej mgły. Do moich uszu dotarło stłumione przekleństwo.  
– Kurwa mać!  
– Gdzie oni?!  
– Przed chwilą ich widziałem! Znikli!  
Tylko nasza grupa w moich oczach zachowała ludzkie kształty. Szelma dał znak.  
– „Za mną. Uważajcie, by nikogo nie potrącić.”  
Nim żołnierze zdołali się zorganizować, przemknęliśmy przez ich szyk, nie dotykając nikogo. Wokół maga, niczym pisklaki otaczające kwokę, zrejterowaliśmy w głąb miasta.  
Biegliśmy. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że Szelma dotrzymuje nam kroku. Z jakiegoś powodu był silniejszy i bardziej sprawny.   
Cóż, magia.  
Zaklęcie przestało działać gdy zniknęliśmy w tłumie. Szelma poprowadził nas w zaułek, tam czar rozpłynął się. Przez chwilę staliśmy tam, wydychając zmęczenie.  
Sorsha poklepała czarodzieja po ramieniu, omal go nie przewracając.  
– To był wielki czar!  
– Zdecydowanie przydatny – Fo saan przyklasnął – Co zrobimy dalej?  
Zwracał się do maga, pozostali też patrzyli na niego wyczekująco. Cóż, z pewnym smutkiem zdałem sobie sprawę, że zawiodłem ich zaufanie.   
Szelma przeczesał włosy, zerknął na słońce.  
– Najpierw konie. A potem do bramy zachodniej. Okryję tam nas jeszcze jednym płaszczem niewidzialności i wyjedziemy do Saradush. Dobrze mówię, Leifie?  
– Bez zarzutu – odrzekłem, chyląc przed nim głowę – poprowadzisz nas?  
– Tak, jeśli tego chcecie.  
– W drogę więc...

*****

Wszystko poszło zdumiewająco szybko i sprawnie. Odebraliśmy nasze rumaki i, omijając główne ulice, skierowaliśmy się do bramy zachodniej.   
Tam, jak się okazało czekała już wzmocniona warta, w tym mag w purpurowych szatach. Zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę.  
– Co teraz? - Fo saan podsumował nasze lęki – Ten czarownik nie da się nabrać na magię. A może da?  
– Załatwimy to inaczej – czarodziej zakasał rękawy po gospodarsku jakby szykował się do rąbania drewna - zaraz wracam.  
Poszedł. Ukryci pod zadaszeniem warsztatu stolarza, obserwowaliśmy go z niepokojem.  
Szelma dotarł do bramy, aroganckim gestem przywołując do siebie zhentarimskiego maga. Przez chwilę rozmawiali. W końcu tamten skinął głową i ruszył w głąb miasta, a Szelma dołączył do nas.  
– No i po kłopocie. Bądźcie blisko mnie.  
– Co mu powiedziałeś?  
– Och takie tam kłamstewko. Fzoul Chembryl o d Bane'a przybywa do miasta i lord Darkhope wzywa do siebie wszystkich magów. Gotowi?  
– Zawsze...

*****

Szelma musiał jeszcze raz sięgnąć po magię iluzji nim oddaliliśmy się od Mintar, gdy niemal wpadliśmy na kolejny posterunek jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów od miasta. Szczęśliwie tam nie było żadnych czujnych magów.  
Minęliśmy Góry Alamir ciągnące się od zachodu nieprzerwanym pasmem. Z tego co mówił Fo saan w okolicy podnóży gór rozłożyły się miasta kupieckie – Yesphek, Tulmon i Suldolfor. Te ostatnie stanowiło straż nad przesmykiem prowadzącym z Jeziora Pary do Lśniącego Morza. 

*****

Saradush to już było królestwo Tethyru. Miasto znane z licznych farm, stawów rybnych i wiosek uprawiających dobra rolnicze dla siebie, miasta i na eksport. Handlowano też, między innymi, szlachetnymi kamieniami, bawełną czy herbatą. To było bogate miasto.  
Wjechaliśmy przez bramę wschodnią ze słońcem za plecami. Droga z Mintar do Saradush zajęła nam niespełna dwa dni, głównie dlatego, że nie oszczędzaliśmy wierzchowców. Po drodze układaliśmy plany na dalszą podróż, Sorsha zaczęłą mówić o drodze do Riatavin, ale Szelma gładko przerwał te dywagacje. Jak nam wytłumaczył będziemy w Riatavin szybciej niż sądzimy. Jedyny problem to doczekać deszczu, jak zagadkowo stwierdził.  
– Dokąd teraz? - zainteresowałem się.  
– Do Deszczowej Baszty.- czarodziej zajął pozycje na czele – To półgodziny drogi, spokojnie.   
Gdy wędrowaliśmy za magiem w otaczającej nas mgle, delikatnej jak marzenie poety, faktycznie zaczął siąpić lekki dokuczliwy deszczyk. Szelma zachichotał.  
– Bogowie nam sprzyjają. Szybciej, bo zaraz może przestać padać!   
Wymieniłem z Dargardem spojrzenia. Jakie znaczenie miał deszcz? Znowu magia?  
– Tutaj. Deszczowa Baszta. Zsiądźcie z koni. Blisko mnie.  
Znowu magia niewidzialności okryła nas i nasze wierzchowce. Spokojnie, niewidoczni i niesłyszalni, minęliśmy strażnika przy wejściu do wojskowego baraku.  
Wewnątrz Szelma pewnie nas poprowadził. Nie musieliśmy zresztą wędrować daleko. Tylko parę kroków. Czarodziej zrobił jeszcze krok, po czym on i jego wierzchowiec zniknęli.  
Pojawił się chwilę później, z zadowoleniem wzywając nas za sobą. Coś, co mogło być tylko portalem magicznym, pochłonęło nas bez śladu.  
A na zewnątrz wciąż siąpił deszcz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Halaster z Podgóry**

Portal wypluł nas wśród rozmigotanego lśnienia.  
Wokół ciągnęły się korytarze prowadzące do kolejnych komnat. Ściany, podłoga i sufit, wszystko to jarzyło się zimnym lśnieniem błękitnego kryształu. Skądś sączyło się jasne światło, tak więc, mimo że nigdzie nie było żadnych szczelin ani okien, błękitny labirynt, pływał w jasnym blasku. Końskie kopyta budziły echa wśród kryształowych ścian.  
– Znam to miejsce – Szelma mówił cicho – tylko z ksiąg. To Kryształowy Labirynt, jedna z lokacji Podgóry, dom dla dużej kolonii githyanki. Traktują oni labirynt jako poligon dla swych młodych wojowników. Poniżej znajduje się poziom zamieszkały przez łupieżców umysłu. Wierzcie mi, trudno o bardziej zażartych wrogów niż githy i łupieżcy. Ale ja nie o tym. Najważniejsze, że w labiryncie znajdują się portale, między innymi do Riatavin, a czas stoi tu w miejscu. Rozumiecie? Choćbyśmy spędzili tu miesiące i lata, na zewnątrz nie minie ani sekunda. Wszystko jasne?  
– Ależ tak – uśmiechnąłem się z zachwytem – Nadrobimy blisko dwa dni drogi. Wyjdziemy z portalu w Riatavin mając zaledwie kilkanaście godzin drogi do porywaczy. Chyba że oni też skorzystali z tego portalu.  
– Nie – odparł czarodziej lakonicznie.  
– Wybornie. Mam ochotę cię uściskać!  
– No już, już. Mały eksperyment, Leifie, sięgnij po swą moc, dobrze?  
Sięgnąłem. Tylko po to, żeby odbić się od ściany odgradzającej moc w moim wnętrzu od otoczenia.  
– Nic. To pewnie te ściany.  
– Bezbłędna dedukcja. Ja też nie mogę używać magii. Obawiam się, że na jakiś czas stanę się dla was ciężarem.  
– Ale portale wyczuwasz? - to Fo saan.  
– Tak. Do tego nie trzeba magii.  
– No to wskazuj drogę. Panie i panowie, szyk ubezpieczony. Szelma w środek.   
– Mówiłeś o poligonie dla wojowników – to Sorsha – Co tu może nas spotkać?  
– Księgi mówią o golemach, a także wielu innych potworach stworzonych przez Halastera z Podgóry...  
– Halastera Czarnego Płaszcza? Legendarnego arcymaga? Maga szalonego?  
– Właśnie jego.  
– Unikajmy go. Podobno jest wredny jak mało kto.  
– Ale zaraz - Fo saan błysnął pomysłem - Jeśli my nie możemy używać tu ni magii ni drogi to on przecież też.  
– Nie sądzę by jedne z najpotężniejszych magów Torilu nie potrafił obejść tej zasady – Szelma kręcił głową – przy okazji, możesz tu manifestować swój łuk?  
– Tak – łucznik wydobył broń i strzały z powietrza.  
– Przynajmniej coś. To co? Ruszamy?  
– Aye! - zagrzmiała kompania.

*****

Droga przez komnaty labiryntu do pewnego momentu była zdumiewająco spokojna. Co prawda w niektórych korytarzach dało się słyszeć podejrzane odgłosy, jak stukot szczurzych łapek, ale nikt nas nie atakował. Tak zeszła blisko godzina, a końca drogi ani widu ani słychu.  
W pewnym momencie w nieustalonej odległości dały się słyszeć odgłosy bitwy. Wrzaski, wycie, szczęk kling, zgrzyt zbroi, nagle eksplodowała, z charakterystycznym trzaskiem, magiczna błyskawica. Ktokolwiek tam był potrafił używać magii, nawet tu. Porozumieliśmy się spojrzeniami. To mogły być githy. Jeśli wiedzieli, jak używać mocy może podzielą się tą wiedzą. Co prędzej ruszyliśmy w tamtą stronę.  
By wpaść do dużej komory, dość dużej, by pomieścić obie walczące strony. Z początku pozostaliśmy niezauważeni, więc mogliśmy zorientować się w sytuacji.  
W centrum komnaty stali, plecami do siebie, szczupli wojownicy o zielonej lub kościanożółtej skórze, okryci dopasowanymi zbrojami, z zakrzywionymi klingami w dłoniach. Włosy ich sterczące nad czołami, zaostrzone uszy i zęby. To oni hałasowali najbardziej. W centrum szyku stał kolejny gith w zgrzebnych szatach, niczym mnisi habit. Na naszych oczach kolejna błyskawica uderzyła w otaczających githyanki rezydentów labiryntu.   
W centrum ich niestarannego szyku górował nad pozostałymi masywny golem wykuty z tego samego kryształu co ściany. Wokół niego kłębiła się horda ciężkozbrojnych, w zaśniedziałych pancerzach, zbrojnych w najrozmaitszą broń, miecze, topory, morgenszterny i włócznie. Żadnych łuków ani kusz. Żadnego maga po stronie hordy.  
Między nogami walczących przemykały na palcach odcięte dłonie. Na naszych oczach jedna z nich pchlim susem dopadła jednego z wojowników, zaciskając palce wokół jego gardła. Nim wojownik został zdławiony nadludzko silnym uściskiem, jego kompan rozplątał dłoń mieczem, cisnął ją na posadzkę i zdeptał,  
– Gotowi? - szepnąłem.  
– Zawsze.  
– Na trzy...  
Runęliśmy jak morska fala, Szelma, w centrum szyku, prowadził konie. Świsnęły strzały Fo saana i ten dźwięk towarzyszył nam już do końca potyczki. Mistyczne groty rozpruwały pancerze, przybijały pełzające dłonie do podłogi. Ciśnięty przez Sorshę topór rozłupał hełm pancernego, ukazując pustkę w miejscu szyi i głowy. Niemniej, padający wojownik dał dowód, że nawet upiór w zbroi, pozbawiony głowy, daleko nie zajdzie. Dargard ciął starannie, odcinając nogę kolejnej zbroi i obalając na ziemię. Ja rozsiekłem dłoń, która rzuciła się Sorshy do gardła. Wojowniczka sięgnęła po nabijane kolcami pałki.   
Węzeł wojowników labiryntu wokół nas poruszał się zgodnie z naszym rytmem. Razem przebiliśmy się do centrum komnaty, zostawiając za sobą ścieżkę wypełniona trupami i konającymi. Tam, gityhyanki, nie wahając się długo, otworzyli dla nas swój szyk. Co prędzej stanęliśmy za ich plecami. Łuk Fo saana nie przestawał miotać śmiercionośne strzały.  
– Tl'a'ikith! - w chóralnym okrzyku gitów drżało szaleństwo.  
Przede mną padł wojownik, tracąc obie nogi. Żywa zbroja zagroziła memu gardłu kosopodobnym ostrzem. Przyjąłem cios na me klingi, by pójść całym ciężarem do przodu, tnąc obiema szablami na odlew. Głowa zbroi spadła, a sama zbroja spoczęła na polu walki.  
I wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że poszczerbiona horda cofnęła się, dając nam miejsce. Łuk Fo saana przestał na chwilę siać śmiercią. Horda skupiła się wokół masywnego golema.  
Ten zaś po raz pierwszy włączył się do walki. Wyciągając przed siebie ramię, wyrzucił z sykiem salwę kryształowych drzazg. Pociski przeszyły dwójkę githów, wojownicy padli, wijąc się w agonii.  
Było jasne, że musimy go powalić. Kara turski łucznik i mag githów porozumieli się wzrokiem. Fo saan wypuścił trzy strzały jednocześnie, a mag, wyrzucając ręce przed siebie, dodał zaklęcie wzmacniające ostrza strzał. Celne pociski eksplodowały, rozdzierając ciało golema. Całe ramię i bark opadły na posadzkę w postaci kryształowego pyłu. Golem zachwiał się, jego jękliwy wrzask wciął się w nasze uszy jak noże. Kolejna salwa i kolejne zaklęcie, zmieniły w pył cały tors olbrzymiego wojownika. Głowa spadła, jak i nogi konstruktu. W tej chwili horda wydała wściekły wrzask, rzucając się na nas raz jeszcze.  
A potem były już tylko wrzaski i ryki, szczęk kling i zgrzyt pancerzy, tupot nóg i łoskot padających ciał. Aż duch atakującej hordy pękł w obliczu naszej niezłomności. Jeden po drugim, zbroje i dłonie dusiciele, wymykali się z komory, umykając w głąb korytarzy. Stopniowo zgrzyt zbroi i stukot palców cichł w oddali.   
Cisza. Jak cicho.  
Wojownicy githyanki porzucali postawę bojową, chowali klingi, by zająć się rannymi towarzyszami. W sumie ocalało ich siedmiu, licząc maga. Pięcioro leżało wśród powalonych wrogów cichych i nieruchomych.  
Mag w zgrzebnym habicie zwrócił się do Szelmy, wyrzucając z siebie potok słów w nieznanym mi języku. Czarodziej najwidoczniej również go nie znał. Rozłożył dłonie w kosmopolitycznym geście. Gith spróbował języka, który rozpoznałem, choć go nie rozumiałem Podwspólny. Szelma, po chwili zastanowienia, odpowiedział łamanym językiem. Zrozumiałem, że prosi maga o rozmowę we wspólnym, w którym to czuliśmy się najlepiej. Mag githyanki westchnął ciężko. I rzekł całkiem zrozumiale:  
– Czy mówię teraz waszym językiem?  
– Tak – Szelma z lekkim ukłonem zamknął pięść w dłoni – jestem Szelma, czarodziej, a to moi towarzysze – przedstawił nas – pozdrowienia i szacunek.  
– Witajcie – gith odpowiedział gestem i ukłonem – dziękujemy za pomoc. Pewnie poradzilibyśmy sobie, ale pewnie nie tak łatwo. Zwę się Ja'adoc. A to – wskazał na swych towarzyszy – młodzi wojownicy, którzy jeszcze nie mają imion. Nie rozmawiajcie z nimi, nie odpowiedzą wam. Z wyjątkiem jego – tu skinął na pokrytego bliznami weterana z świeżym opatrunkiem na udzie – to rycerz Xamados.   
– W zamian za uratowanie naszych skór macie zapewniony posiłek i odpoczynek w bezpiecznym miejscu. W Tu'narath, naszej twierdzy. Portal jest tam...o co chodzi?  
– Będę szczery – Szelma podrapał się frasobliwie po nosie – nie jesteśmy panami naszego czasu. Pragnęliśmy skorzystać z zatrzymanego zegara labiryntu i dotrzeć do portalu do Riatavin. To bardzo ważne. Widzisz, Ja'adoc, ścigamy kogoś.  
– Aha. Cóż. W takim razie musicie wiedzieć, że portal do Riatavin jest zamknięty.  
– Nie odgadliście metody aktywacji? Nie wierzę.  
– Słusznie czynisz. Z tym, że wiemy, kto otwiera i zamyka tę bramę. Halaster Czarny Płaszcz, to jego domena. Tak?  
– Innymi słowy mamy go znaleźć i poprosić? Rozumiesz, Ja'adoc, Halaster ma złą reputację...  
– W istocie, ale w labiryncie jest poczytalny. Szczerze mówiąc mamy z nim umowę. On tworzy potwory zamieszkujące labirynt jako żer dla naszych wojowników...  
– Labirynt jak poligon. Słyszeliśmy.  
– Dobrze. W zamian nasz Adlishar, pierwszy spośród wielu, dostarcza mu rozmaitych towarów. Hmmm?  
– Dziwię się, że jeszcze nikt go nie ubił, gdy jest w stanie manii.  
– Niezależnie od aktualnego stanu swego umysłu broni się z szybkością i skutecznością błyskawicy. Niemniej, w naszym towarzystwie będziecie bezpieczni.  
– W waszym? Będziecie nas eskortować?  
– W rzeczy samej. Chyba że wolicie inaczej.  
– A skąd! Będziemy wdzięczni.  
– No to ruszajmy! To niedaleko. Godzinny spacer i dotrzemy do TorNav'roc, Siedliska Burzy. Xamados! Szyk ubezpieczony! Goście w środek!  
– Tl'a'ikith! 

*****

Im dalej tym bardziej czułem się wystawiony na strzał. Wokół, w korytarzach, komnatach i komorach słyszałem odgłosy ciężkich stóp, dreptania i szurania. Ktokolwiek tam krążył póki co nie pokazywał się.   
Widząc mój niepokój Ja'adoc dobył z kieszeni swej szaty mały mleczny kamyk w srebrnym oplocie, zdający się lśnić własnym blaskiem.  
– Ten kamień – rzekł gith – jest magiczny. Póki jest aktywny, żaden potwór labiryntu nie może się do nas zbliżyć. Co prawda, działa tylko, gdy stwory są w dalszej odległości więc gdy walka już się rozpęta, kamień jest bezużyteczny. Ale teraz działa bez zarzutu. Spokojnie.  
– To mnie pociesza – rzekłem szczerze.   
Czas jakby faktycznie przestał płynąć odmierzany przez narastający głód i zmęczenie. Wreszcie, gdy wyłoniliśmy się zza kolejnego zakrętu, rzucił się nam w oczy niewysoki postument z kryształu ozdobiony u szczytu czerwonym kamieniem.  
Przyjrzałem mu się. Kamień raz był mętny, raz rzucał ostre błyski. Tu Ja'adoc zatrzymał grupę, podchodząc do postumentu i dotknął kamienia. Ten błysnął krwawo i ściemniał.  
– Wiadomość została wysłana. Teraz pozostaje nam czekać, aż Czarny Płaszcz się nami zainteresuje. Spokojnie, jesteśmy bezpieczni, a czas, jak już wiecie, nie płynie tu.  
– Odpocznijmy więc – Szelma z westchnieniem ulgi usiadł pod ścianą – i zjedzmy – tu sięgnął do torby, dobywając porcji twardego podróżnego chleba, porcję wędzonej ryby i rozcieńczone wino w bukłaczku – Smacznego!   
Spożyliśmy posiłek. Ja'adoc podziękował w imieniu swych kompanów. Oni nie będą jedli. Ich wybór.  
Spoczywałem pod ścianą obok Sorshy. Tańcząca Pięść była blisko więc czułem ciepło jej ramienia.   
– Sorsha?  
– Mmmm?  
– Nie pytałem cię o to. Skąd jesteś?  
– Z Eltabbar, stolicy Thay.  
– Byłaś tam wolna?  
– Nie. Ale wiesz jak to mówią, połowa Thayów to niewolnicy, a druga to nadzorcy niewolników. I to się nie zmieni nawet gdy twym ojcem jest zulkir przywołań. Zresztą, gdy twa matka jest niewolnicą, jedyne na co możesz liczyć, to wykształcenie zgodnie z wolą właściciela.  
– Byłaś gladiatorem, prawda?  
– Prawda. Możesz mi wierzyć, wykształcono mnie solidnie. Ale nie jestem już niewolnicą. Wiesz czemu?  
– Opowiedz.  
– Nie ma dużo do opowiadania. Stanęłam do walki z innym gladiatorem, thrikrineem. Walkę obserwował między innymi zulkir i jego gość z Halruua, tez mag. Obaj panowie uraczyli się winem i założyli ze sobą. Zulkir postawił na mnie, a halruańczyk na mego przeciwnika. Zwycięzca walki miał odejść wolny.  
– Ten wojownik – Sorsha pociągnęła łyk wina z bukłaka – był równie rozgrzany wolnością co ja. Złamał mi kilka kości swoimi kijami. Ale w końcu padł.  
– Zajęli się tobą?  
– A skąd! Jesteś wolna, tyle mi powiedzieli, to i radź sobie sama. Wyprowadzili mnie przed arenę, podarowali na drogę moje narzędzia pracy i trochę srebra. I tyle.  
– Jak utrzymałaś się przy życiu?  
– Nie pytaj, Pióro. Nie pytaj. Robiłam różne rzeczy. Niektórych wstydzę się do dziś. Zresztą, ja to mówią w Sigil - godnie jest przeżyć. To i ja...  
Na moich oczach młoda dziewczyna zmieniła się w dojrzałą i zgorzkniałą kobietę, Powstrzymałem się przed pogłaskaniem jej po głowie. Jak by to przyjęła? A może tego właśnie potrzebowała?  
Za późno. Znowu za późno.

*****

Czas odmierzany przez nasze zegary biologiczne wskazywał, że nim doczekaliśmy się przybycia pana tego miejsca, minęły dwa dni.  
Fo saan właśnie sikał pod ścianą gdy kryształ obok ściemniał, przekształcił się i rozpłynął, odsłaniając ciemny korytarz. Brodaty mężczyzna podpierający się laską wyszedł na zewnątrz. Fo saan zmieszany zasznurował nogawice. Przybysz zmierzył go spojrzeniem pełnym niesmaku. Odwrócił się do pozostałych, którzy właśnie zrywali się na nogi.  
Mężczyzna, o bujnej siwej brodzie patriarchy, ścielącej się na muskularnej piersi, sprawiał imponujące wrażenie. Wysoki, o sylwetce młodego atlety, gustownie odziany w czerń, podpierający się laską ozdobioną szczurzą czaszką mierzył wzrokiem głównie naszą grupę. Skinął szorstko głową w odpowiedzi na pełen czci ukłon maga githów.   
– Ja'adoc! - otaczające nas skały nie mogłyby być twardsze od jego głosu – Wzywałeś mnie, więc jestem. Czego chcesz?  
– Szlachetny, chcemy cię prosić...  
– My? Jacy my? Od kiedy to mag prosi w czyimś imieniu? - czarownik sapnął gniewnie – Innymi słowy, Ja'adoc, nie ty masz do mnie sprawę. Kto więc?   
Całą grupa jak na rozkaz spojrzała z nadzieją na Szelmę. Młody mag skłonił głowę, raz jeszcze chowając pięść w dłoni.   
– Arcymistrzu Halasterze, jestem Gerard Aelinsar, czarodziej. Pozdrowienia od mistrza Nocnego Pełzacza z Głośnej Wody.  
Pełzacz. To była niespodzianka. Ojciec opowiadał mi o tym magu zwanym Pożeraczem Hord.  
– Od młodego Pełzacza? Tyś jego uczniem, chłopcze? Ha! Czyżby warto było się zjawić? Czego ci trzeba?   
Nie umknęło mej uwadze, że Czarny Płaszcz złagodniał nieco. Szelma zerknął na nas kątem oka. Dałem mu znak. Rób tak dalej!  
– Pragniemy, ja i moi towarzysze, dostać się do Riatavin. Wyczuwam portal, nieaktywny. Ponoć ty, arcymistrzu, masz klucz.  
– Owszem. Czego tam szukacie? Mów, chłopcze, nie mam ochoty sondować ci mózgu.  
– Ścigamy grupę porywaczy siostry tego człeka – wskazał na mnie – Dlatego i tylko dlatego zakłócamy twój spokój. Czy nam pomożesz?  
– A masz czym zapłacić?  
– Od kiedy mag płaci magowi?  
Starzec przygładził brodę, jakby chciał ukryć chytry uśmiech. Spojrzał na niepokornego młodzieńca z pewną aprobatą.  
– Ha! - stuknął swą różdżką o posadzkę – Pełzacz umie dobierać sobie współpracowników. Dobrze więc – zaśmiał się krótko – pomogę wam. Pójdźcie za mną.  
– Dziękujemy za pomoc, Ja'adoc – pożegnałem się szybko, pozostali zbierając swe rzeczy, skinęli w pożegnaniu głowami – Wracajcie bezpiecznie do Tu'narath.  
– Powodzenia – mag skinął głową, odchodząc w ślad za swymi milczącymi towarzyszami.

*****

Ruszyliśmy w ślad za Halasterem. Wiekowy mag narzucił straszliwe tempo.  
Zerknąłem z niepokojem na Szelmę. Młody czarodziej nie nadążał. Bez słowa pomogłem mu wdrapać się na jego wierzchowca i odtąd nie było już problemu. Szliśmy szybko.  
– Co u niego? - Czarny Płaszcz zagaił rozmowę, pozornie nie zwracając się do nikogo konkretnego.  
– Hmm? - Szelma zdołał już uspokoić oddech.  
– Nie widziałem go od przeszło dziesięciu lat.  
Młody mag uśmiechnął się dziwnie.  
– Dziękuję. Gdy ostatni raz go widziałem, miał się całkiem nieźle.   
Starzec zachichotał.  
– Choćby po tym sarkazmie rozpoznam jego uczniów! Młoda Vash K'ree do tej pory nie wie, czy nie powinna go nienawidzić.  
– Vash K'ree?  
– Młoda Kalashtar. Wątpię, byś ją spotkał. Wędruje po planach istnienia, szukając zabójcy swych krewnych.  
– A ty, chłopcze? - po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do mnie – Czy jest coś, co ci dolega? Jakiś smutek zatruwa twoje serce?  
– Nie, szlachetny – odparłem uprzejmie – Teraz, w twej gościnie, czuję się wyśmienicie.  
– Krew północy jest w tobie silna. Twoi rodzice musieli być silnymi ludźmi.  
– Tak. Nauczyli mnie między innymi szacunku dla wieku.  
– Ha. Gdyby więcej młodzieńców tak wychowano, może częściej opuszczałbym swą samotnię. Słyszeliście, prawda? Halaster szaleniec, świr, obłąkany. Tyle stuleci, a ja czasem jeszcze to słyszę. Pocieszające, że zwykle z ust głupców, którzy giną od mej magii...   
Minęliśmy kolejny zakręt. Szczelina w ścianie ukazała siedlisko bestii.  
W blasku kryształowych ścian szkarłatne łuski płonęły intensywną barwą. Masywne cielsko uniosło się na czterech łapach. W otworze paszczy mignął różowy jęzor, zęby niczym miecze zalśniły barwą starej kości. Skrzydła rozpostarły się z głuchym trzaskiem, ogon zamiótł podłogę komnaty.  
Oczy, barwy purpury, spojrzały ze złośliwą inteligencją. Szept jak jad.  
– Śpij, Ashtyrranthorze – głos maga był osobliwie łagodny – jeszcze niepotrzebna mi twoja siła. Śpij spokojnie.   
Bestia otworzyła pysk w szerokim ziewnięciu, ukazując ogień płonący w gardle. Po czym legła na podłodze komnaty zamykając oczy z głuchym pomrukiem.  
Nie umknęło mej uwadze, że w cieniu smoka lśni krwawym blaskiem portal, dość obszerny, by zmieścić masywne cielsko.  
– Czy ten...?  
– Portal? - mag w irytujący sposób wciął się w me słowa – prowadzi do Stardock. To asteroida na orbicie naszej planety.  
– Planety? Asteroida?  
– Nie zawracaj sobie głowy takimi trudnymi sprawami, niewiasto – rzekł Czarny Płaszcz wyniośle, Sorsha wykrzywiła się do jego pleców, mag zachichotał – to duża kolonia githyanki i port dla statków międzygwiezdnych. Może kiedyś odwiedzicie? Zapraszam, zapraszam.  
– Bylibyśmy zaszczyceni – rzekłem uprzejmie.  
– I po co tak formalnie? - zamruczał mag – podróże kształcą. Już tego z pewnością doświadczyliście. A oto i nasz cel.   
Na kryształowej ścianie widniał zarys drzwi, oddany bardzo niedokładnie, niczym rysunek kreślony niewprawną dziecięcą ręką. Halaster sięgnął gdzieś u podstawy portalu, wydobywając ze ściany mały okruch kamienia. Brama zapłonęła soczystą zielenią, migocząc przebiegającymi przez nią falami energii.   
– To tutaj – rzekł mag – ale zanim przejdziecie, odwdzięczcie się drobną przysługą. Trzymaj, chłopcze.  
Zerknąłem. Na dłoni młodego czarodzieja spoczęła mała kryształowa półsfera. Lśniła matowym blaskiem.  
– Ten kamyk pomoże mi was zlokalizować. Nie róbcie sobie nadziei, że będę wam dalej, z dobrego serca, pomagał. Chodzi mi wyłącznie o dobrą rozrywkę. Dzięki temu drobiazgowi mogę usiąść przed kryształem dalekowidzenia, z herbatą i ciastkami owsianymi, obserwując wasze postępy.  
– Rozumiemy.  
– Cieszy mnie to. Zrozumcie, starcy jak ja, muszą samemu dbać o swoją rozrywkę. Zresztą kto wie, może w którymś momencie udzielę wam jakiejś drobnej pomocy, ale na waszym miejscu nie liczyłbym na to, że będzie mi się chciało. Rozrywka! No! Powodzenia. Przechodźcie. Muszę zamknąć tę bramę.  
– Dziękujemy ci, arcymistrzu. I życzymy miłej zabawy przy krysztale.   
– Ha. Powodzenia, dzieciaki.   
Wstąpiłem w bramę jako drugi, za Dargardem. Zieleń morskich fal. Zieleń młodego lasu.  
Przeszliśmy. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Baron Olard**

Jeśli labirynt siał bladym błękitem i świeżą zielenią to Riatavin migotało wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.  
Ale po kolei. Wylądowaliśmy w zakurzonej piwnicy wśród cebrów do prania, siatek z cebulami i połamanych desek. Panował wodnisty półmrok, przez kratkę w oknie spływały strużki deszczówki, tworząc kałużę na podłodze. Jednak deszcz stopniowo zastygał. Poznałem to po jego melodii. Wydostaliśmy się na ulicę, z trudem przeprowadzając konie przez drzwi. Na zewnątrz parowały kałuże   
Już w korytarzu słyszałem gwar tłumu na zewnątrz. Deszczyk im wyraźnie nie przeszkadzał. Tu się ubijało interesy. Mieszkańcy, odziani w tunikowate giezła we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, nie odcinali się od zabudowy. Ściany domów, świątyń, sklepów, warsztatów, nawet zadaszenia kramów, siały wesołym kolorowym melanżem barw. Szliśmy, a wokół atakowały nasze oczy błękit, zieleń, czerwień, pomarańcza, indygo, róż i wiele innych.   
Zrobiliśmy zakupy na podróż. Powiedzieć, że w domu nie lubiłem chodzić z rodzicami na zakupy, to nic nie powiedzieć. Ale teraz złapałem się na myśli, że chętnie zakupiłbym coś innego niż twardy chleb i obrok.  
Czułem więź.  
Godzinę po przybyciu do Riatavin byliśmy już w drodze   
  
*****

– Wyczuwam małą – zagaiłem rozmowę krótko po opuszczeniu barwnego miasta – Jadą na zachód. Dokąd, Szelmo? Do Brost, czy planują skręcić na północ do Eshpurty?  
– To drugie – czarodziej ocknął się z drzemki w siodle – Ktoś tam na nich czeka. Wyczuwam go.  
– Jesteśmy jakieś dziesięć godzin od nich. Pośpieszajmy! Może ich dopadniemy...  
– Spokojnie – Sorsha poklepała szyje swego wierzchowca – nie zabijajmy koni, bo mogą się jeszcze przydać.  
– Przecież...!  
– Pióro – wojowniczka rzekła tonem perswazji – wiem, że czujesz ofiarę. Wiem, że się śpieszysz. Ale wierz mi, konie w końcu padną, a pieszo ich nie dogonimy. Spokojnie, godzina po godzinie i w końcu ich najdziemy.  
– Ta – prawda była gorzka – masz rację. Wiem to.  
– To duży postęp.   
Jechaliśmy, Dargard milczał. On ostatnio sporo milczał.

*****

Właśnie odpoczywaliśmy na rozstajach, gdzie ubita droga na zachód przechodziła w prowizoryczny szlak wiodący na północ. Kulbaczyliśmy wierzchowce gdy dał się słyszeć dźwięk kawaleryjskiej trąbki.  
Z zachodu nadjeżdżał patrol kawalerii w barwach Amn w sile czterdziestu mężów. Zbrojnych w kolczugach i grzebieniastych hełmach prowadził postawny rycerz w pełnej zbroi. Nie śpieszyli się zbytnio, co mnie uspokoiło.   
Zbliżyli się. Ciężkozbrojny przez chwilę walczył z zasłoną swego hełmu, nim udało mu się ją uchylić, ukazując twarz barwy cegły z żyłkowanym nosem i bladoniebieskimi oczami. Dał znak i kawalerzyści zatrzymali się wokół niego.  
– Ho! Czyi to ludzie, że pozwala się im włóczyć samotnie po szlaku? Poszli na jagódki? Odpowiadać w imieniu Rady Sześciu!  
– Z chęcią – wzrok Szelmy spotkał się ze spojrzeniem rycerza – ale najpierw przedstaw się, panie. Ja jestem Szelma, czarodziej – tu przedstawił nas wszystkich.  
– Ho! - Amnijczyk złagodniał nieco – Jam Jarred z rodu Jysstev. Czyiście, panie czarodzieju?  
– Jesteśmy wolnymi ludźmi, choć czasem podążamy ścieżką Cyrica, Boga Walki. Właśnie podążamy na północ do Eshpurty w interesach.  
– Ho – rycerz trochę się rozluźnił – Cyrica, powiadasz.  
– Właśnie tak.   
– To dobrze, to bardzo dobrze. Tak się składa, panie magu, że ja i moi ludzie należymy do garnizonu Eshpurty i właśnie wracamy tam z patrolu. Jeśli chcecie, możecie nam towarzyszyć.   
– Wybornie! Z przyjemnością, milordzie.  
– No to w drogę. Rysią!  
– Ścieżką Cyrica? - zainteresowałem się.  
– Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś – odparł Szelma.  
Faktycznie. Na zbroi dowódcy widniał emblemat kościoła Boga Walki.  
– Spostrzegawczy jesteś.  
– Wiem – mag uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. 

*****

– ... Nie, panie czarodzieju. Nie jesteście w temacie. Wiedźcie, że między nami, a Tethyrczykami wielka jest nienawiść, a atrament nie mógł już być czerwieńszy. Znosimy już podjazdy w sile i tuzina jeźdźców. Coraz więcej tego tethyrskiego robactwa na naszych ziemiach. Żeby jeszcze pogorszyć sprawę, na północy słyszy się o wypadach gigantów na ziemie Srebrnych Marchii i dalej, a smoczy pomiot staje się coraz zuchwalszy.  
– Giganci i smoki – czarodziej potrząsnął głową – Jak u zarania dziejów gdy to oni rządzili światem.  
– Zaiste. A teraz to plugastwo coraz częściej wypuszcza się na południe. Z Gwiezdnych Gór, z Nieskończonych Pieczar wyroją się smoki.   
– Gwiezdne Góry to niedaleko Głośnej Wody.  
– W istocie. Znacie tam kogoś, panie?   
– Mój nauczyciel. Ale nie turbuję się. Poradzi sobie. Głośna Woda sobie poradzi...  
Obaj mężczyźni rozprawiali nieśpiesznie o wojnie i polityce. Rycerz, widząc żeśmy konni , a zbrojni, zaproponował nam dołączenie do amnijskiej armii w charakterze najemników. Szelma podziękował uprzejmie, tłumacząc, że jesteśmy w drodze. Lord Jarred nie nalegał długo, ale i tak na wspomnienie ostatniej mej przygody w kamaszach przez plecy przebiegł mi dreszcz. Nigdy więcej.  
Po drodze przygarnęliśmy jeszcze jednego wędrowca. Mąż w płaszczu z kapturem, chroniącym przed deszczem, wychynął z mgły niespodziewanie, siedząc na siodle podjezdka. Kilka słów, mężczyzna dołączył do kawalkady. Nazywał się Orris i był wyjątkowo małomówny.  
Cóż. 

*****

– Witajcie w Eshpurcie, panie i panowie!  
Przekroczyliśmy bród rzeki Amstel i most na rzece Rimmel otaczającej miasto swymi widłami. Oto jesteśmy.  
Eshpurta była, jak z dumą klarował lord Jarred, militarnym centrum krainy Amn. Garnizon miasta liczył przeszło dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy zbrojnych. Tyle co populacja większości miast, które odwiedziliśmy. W sumie Eshpurta liczyła sobie przeszło sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy rezydentów. Należy tu dodać, że domy w mieście były zwykle kilkupiętrowe i zbudowane z cegły, a ulice brukowane. Wielka metropolia, a przecież do tych największych, takich jak Waterdeep, nie mogła się równać. Mój ojciec odwiedził Miasto Wspaniałości i opowiadał mi, że liczy sobie przeszło milion dusz. Milion! Nie potrafiłem sobie tego wyobrazić.  
Krótko po wkroczeniu do metropolii pożegnaliśmy się z lordem, kierując się za psychiczną więzią. Zaprowadziła nas do siedziby zamożnego kupca.  
Pan Eudhis Bhamm nieźle się obwarował. Jego posiadłość otaczał mur wysoki na kilka kroków, wyłożony od góry kolcami. Bramy strzegli dwaj wartownicy w szłomach i felgowych zbrojach podpierający się włóczniami.  
Szelma przedstawił nas i poprosił o rozmowę. Jeden z wartowników zapukał w bramę po trzykroć, a gdy ta się uchyliła, ukazując kolejnego zbrojnego, przekazał naszą prośbę. Czekaliśmy niecierpliwie.  
– Mistrz Eudhis jest zajęty i nie przyjmuje dziś gości. Odejdźcie, dobrzy ludzie.   
Wymieniliśmy spojrzenia. Cóż.  
W bezpiecznej odległości odbyliśmy krótką naradę. To, że Myszka i jej porywacze odwiedzili posiadłość kupca, było dla mnie oczywiste. Niemniej, jedyne co mogliśmy zrobić to powiedzieć - „Srał to pies!” I iść dalej. Przecież nie będziemy tu wojny wszczynać.  
Dwie godziny później przekroczyliśmy bramę wschodu i weszliśmy we wschodnią odnogę Wężowej Puszczy.  
Nieprzypadkowo ją tak nazwano. Zielone i czarne węże oraz plamiaste żmije raz za razem uderzały nasze rumaki po nogach. Siłą rzeczy musieliśmy zwolnić, ale przynajmniej gdy okazaliśmy puszczy i jej mieszkańcom należyty szacunek, częstotliwość zwarć z gadami spadła.  
Tego dnia musieliśmy nocować wśród drzew. Wątłe ognisko zapewniało ciepło i minimum bezpieczeństwa. Z ciemności płynęła sykliwa skarga Wężowej Puszczy.   
Tej nocy śniły mi się węże i żmije. Cóż za nużąca monotonia.  
A rano zjedliśmy prosty posiłek. I w drogę. By w ciągu kolejnych sześciu godzin opuścić cień drzew i wkroczyć w Trollowe Góry.  
Nie były tak wysokie jak się obawiałem. Niemniej, by podążać skalistymi ścieżkami, w cieniu szczytów, musieliśmy zsiąść z koni i prowadzić je za uździenice. Wiatr szalał, grożąc zepchnięciem w przepaście. Mimo to góry sprawiały na mnie bardziej wrażenie surowości niż wrogości. Malarstwo Myszki zdążyło mnie tego nauczyć.

*****

– ”Tam!”  
Dargard, idąc na czele, zatrzymał nas.   
Taras skalny pozwolił nam zmieścić się całą grupą. Podszedłem do granicy skarpy, by zorientować się co tak poruszyło mego przyjaciela.  
W odległości kilku kilometrów, na ścieżce wzdłuż szczytu, wił się ludzki wąż. Byłem dumny ze swego wybornego wzroku, więc widziałem wyraźnie mężczyzn w kapturach prowadzących konie. Tylko dwie postacie dosiadały wierzchowców. Dwie kobiety. Czy raczej kobieta i dziewczyna. W tej drugiej poznałem swą siostrę.  
Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że kompania wymienia uwagi.  
– Fo saan, sięgniesz strzałą?  
– Za daleko, Tańcząca Pięści.  
– A ty, Gerard? Twoja magia...  
– Ma swe granice. Im dalej, tym mniejsza kontrola. Mógłbym porazić dziewczynę...  
– Ani mi się waż – warknąłem – A może mógłbyś nas tam przenieść. Lewitacja, tak to się chyba nazywa...?  
– Dałoby radę, ale jeśli tam jest mag albo psion może rozproszyć pole lewitacyjne i spotkamy śmierć w przepaści.  
– Więc co robimy?  
– To, co możemy – czarodziej poprawił zakupiony w Eshpurcie kapelusz – jedziemy za nimi.  
Zgrzytnąłem zębami.  
– Tak.

*****

Jeśli miałem jakieś wątpliwości co do tego czy nas zauważono, to dwie godziny później byłem już pewny.  
Kilkaset kroków przed nami moje zmysły poraziła manifestacja psioniki. Psychokinetyczny cios wstrząsnął górami. Lawina głazów i kamyków z rykiem zeszła ze zbocza zamykając drogę.  
No i co teraz.  
Przed nami osypisko. By je pokonać przy pomocy liny, musielibyśmy zostawić wierzchowce. Co nie wchodziło w grę. Klnąc w żywy kamień, zawróciłem.  
– Fo saan, znajdziesz inną drogę?  
– Jasne. Nie martw się, Pióro.  
Kolejna ścieżka odnalazła się za skalistą turnią trzy godziny później. Kląłem na czym świat stoi.  
Mijaliśmy właśnie kolejny taras i cuchnąca odchodami pieczarę gdy raptem wśród siności skalnej ściany ujawniło się siedem – osiem pokracznych małpich kształtów o zielonej skórze, z długimi do ziemi rękami i o zębatych paszczękach.   
Bestie wydostały się na taras, otaczając nas i przypierając do skraju przepaści. Mamrotały, pomlaskiwały i warczały w swym języku, wyciągając po nas łapy. Jeszcze zbyt mocno się bały, by zaatakować, ale to mogło się zmienić w każdej chwili.  
Staliśmy w postawach bojowych z bronią w dłoni. Fo saan piastował swój łuk i to właśnie on zrobił pierwszy krok. Jego strzała przeszyła bestię.  
Potwór zachwiał się na nogach. Zaś gdy strzała zniknęła, zostawiając ranę ociekającą śluzem, troll ryknął wyzywająco. Rana w kilka chwil zamknęła się bez śladu.  
Przywódca rzucił wyzwanie. Jego towarzysze podchwycili ten dźwięk, podskakując i wymachując łapami. Jeszcze chwila i rzucą się na nas...  
Przywódca stada zrobił o jeden krok za dużo. Z dłoni Szelmy strzelił stożek ognia, momentalnie podpalając trolla i idąc dalej, zmienił w pochodnie dwóch kolejnych. Bestie zawyły z wściekłości i zgrozy. I zgroza przeważyła. Porzucając swych płonących towarzyszy, trolle umknęły w głąb jaskini. Sądząc po odgłosach miały tam cały system komór, korytarzy i pieczar. Trzy ogarnięte płomieniami potwory legły w końcu na ziemi w postaci spalonych trucheł.  
Westchnąwszy z ulgą, schowałem szable.   
– Wielki czar wielkiego czarodzieja!  
– Zaiste! - Szelma nadął się jak balon, wydawało się, że pęknie, ale gdy Sorsha szturchnęła go w bok, parsknął śmiechem – Obyło się bez bitwy, co mnie cieszy. Pójdźmy!  
– Pójdźmy- rzekłem z ulgą.

*****

Dopiero kilka godzin dalej wpadliśmy w poważne kłopoty.  
Właśnie zjechaliśmy z naturalnej skalnej rampy gdy u jej podstawy zauważyłem, że Fo saan pociągnął Szelmę za rękaw.  
– Ktoś nas śledzi.  
– Kto? Ilu i jak daleko? - mag zdawał się być mocno znużony.  
– Jeszcze nie wiem. To na razie tylko przeczucie.  
– Aha...  
Raptem, ze ścian wąwozu, zeszły skalne lawiny z każdą sekundą nabierając rozpędu. W kilka chwil zamknęły drogę z przodu i z tyłu. Z trudem opanowałem Szronogrzywego, pozostali mieli podobne problemy ze swymi wierzchowcami. Huk lawin ścichł puentowany gdzieniegdzie szelestem osypujących się skalnych odłamków.  
Nagle na osypiskach pojawiło się kilkanaście sylwetek w kapeluszach i skórzanych zbrojach.   
Pojawili się z przodu i z tyłu, ponad połowa miała kusze.  
– Czekajcie – syknął nasz łucznik – zaraz się okaże kto lepszy.  
Złapałem go za rękaw. Zza pozostałości lawiny przed nami wynurzyli się kolejni grasanci. Kilkudziesięcioosobowa grupa. Z kuszami, mieczami i toporami w rękach.  
– Stać! - chrapliwy władczy głos wciął się w scenę – Jeden fałszywy ruch i wystrzelamy was jak kaczki! Zsiadajcie z koni! Na lewą stronę! Powoli!  
Spojrzeliśmy po sobie. No i co teraz?  
– Szelma...  
– Strzała z kuszy jest szybsza od magii – mruknął czarodziej – zsiadajmy, nie ma wyjścia.  
Po czym dał przykład, ostrożnie zsuwając się z siodła. Po chwili wahania podążyliśmy w jego ślady.  
– Broń na ziemię!  
Zaciskając zęby, posłuchałem. Grasanci podeszli. Gdy ci z przodu mierzyli do nas z kusz, ci z tyłu spętali nam ręce. Wtedy z grupy od frontu wyłonił się postawny mąż okryty kolczą zbroją i białym płaszczem, od stóp do głów. W dłoni trzymał długi miecz z krzyżową gardą. Zmierzył nas małymi chytrymi oczkami.  
– Jestem baron Olard – wycedził wreszcie – weszliście na moją domenę. Zgodnie z prawem gór powiodę was do mej twierdzy i tam zdecyduję co z wami zrobić.  
– W życiu nie słyszałem o prawie gór – warknąłem. Tylko po to by tęgi zbrojny po mej lewej ręce wymierzył mi silny cios w twarz. Zachwiałem się na nogach, czując jak z kącika ust, wypływa krew.   
– Boś gołowąs – rzekł baron niemal spokojnie – Idziecie z nami grzecznie czy trzeba będzie was ogłuszyć i nieść?   
Niespecjalnie mieliśmy ochotę na to drugie. Podążyliśmy gęsiego otoczeni przez zbrojnych, za nami kilkoro z nich prowadziło nasze konie.   
Choć cały czas rozglądałem się często, czujność podwładnych barona nie spadała, a oni byli gotowi karać kopniakami najmniejszy błąd czy potknięcie. Szczególnie dotyczyło to Sorshy. Jeden z grasantów upodobał ją sobie szczególnie, raz za razem pociągając sznur, którym była spętana, tak że kobieta co chwila wpadała na ostrze noża, które trzymał w dłoni. Już niedługo jej koszula była na plecach pocięta i zakrwawiona. Widziałem, że Fo saan szykuje się, by go kopnąć bez względu na konsekwencje, gdy baron warknął na tamtego. Zbrojny przełknął ślinę i podał sznur innemu.  
Dwie godziny później dotarliśmy do celu tej wędrówki.   
Na wyniosłym górskim szczycie rozłożyła się zgrabna budowla obronna. Mur wysokości dziesięciu kroków, na planie kwadratu, z wieżyczkami na rogach i brama, do której prowadziła ścieżka wykuta w skalnej ścianie. W dole przepaści odrywał się ze ściany górski wodospad. Nie trzeba było wojskowego wyszkolenia, by stwierdzić, że zdobycie tej fortecy to duży wyczyn, do którego potrzebna byłaby spora siła militarna. I dużo czasu.  
Wstąpiliśmy na ścieżkę. Tyle w tym dobrego, że na rozkaz barona przestano nas maltretować, karząc za każdy fałszywy krok. Tu, w uścisku górskiego wiatru, na wąskiej ścieżce, łatwo było o śmiertelny wypadek.  
W końcu jednakże dotarliśmy do bramy, dużej, z mocnego drewna wzmocnionego żelazem. Wrota uchyliły się ze skrzypieniem zawiasów, by zamknąć się za nami jak wieko trumny.


	10. Chapter 10

**Szelma**

Zakuli nas, zamknęli w celach. Ja, Sorsha i Fo saan w jednej. Dargard i Szelma dostali sąsiednią.  
Przykuto nasze ręce do ścian żelaznymi obręczami. Nogi zakuto w łańcuchy. Strażnicy sprawdzili jeszcze żelastwo i odeszli zamykając drzwi na klucz.  
Przez strzelnicę w ścianie, zbyt wąską by nawet niziołek mógł się przez nią przecisnąć, widziałem ogryzek księżyca srebrzący słomę u naszych stóp. W jednej chwili poczułem, jak chwyta mnie w swe szpony klaustrofobia. Uścisk lęku, ściśnięty żołądek, pot na skórze. Koszmar dopełnił się.  
Musiałem wziąć się w garść. Miałem sposób by wydostać się z kajdan, musiałem tylko się uspokoić wystarczająco by zacząć działać.  
– Pióro...  
– Spokojnie, Fo saan. Możecie chodzić?  
– A co to a różnica?  
– Być może wielka. Bądźcie teraz cicho, muszę się skupić.  
Tańcząca Pięść zaklęła, starając się zagrzebać w słomie. Przez strzelnicę wpadało do środka zimne powietrze. Przypomniałem sobie, jak ją maltretował ten oprych z nożem i gniew strzelił wysokim płomieniem, głusząc lęk.  
Opróżniłem umysł. Wszystkie emocje, strach, gniew, rozpacz, ból, wszystko to wepchnąłem do Płomienia, który strzelił wysoko w moim wnętrzu. A chwilę później Płomień zamienił się w Pustkę. Lęk zniknął bez śladu. Byłem gotów.  
Bez zbędnych emocji zacząłem rozciągać palce i stawy nadgarstków. Błysnął impuls bólu gdy stawy przemieściły się i moje dłonie wysunęły się z obręczy. Opadłem na twarz, dysząc ciężko.  
Gdy podniosłem głowę, by na powrót nastawić nadgarstki, dostrzegłem, że moi towarzysze w skupieniu, ze źle maskowaną nadzieją, obserwują moje działania.  
– Cicho! - syknąłem. Skinęli głowami.   
Sięgnąłem do szwu od spodni, prując tkaninę i wydobywając krótką igłę. Po czym przystąpiłem do pracy nad zamkami, klnąc na słabe światło.  
Czas przestał się liczyć. Był tylko cichy zgrzyt mechanizmów i powtarzane w duchu mantry.  
I wreszcie zamek ustąpił przed mymi umiejętnościami. Najpierw jeden, potem drugi. Wstałem, z ulgą prostując kości.   
– Co teraz? - łucznik oblizał wargi – Wydostaniesz nas stąd?  
– Nie w ten sposób – szepnąłem – to by zajęło za dużo czasu. Otworzę drzwi i wrócę z kluczami i naszą bronią.  
– Będziesz musiał poradzić sobie z wartownikami.  
– Spokojnie. Dam radę.

*****

Przyczaiłem się w korytarzu, stąpając bezgłośnie na bosych stopach. W ciemnych zakamarkach zamkowych przejść nie umieszczono żadnych źródeł światła. W tej części twierdzy królowała cisza, ciemność i cień. Światło, niepewne i drżące, dobywało się tylko zza drzwi umiejscowionych niedaleko cel.   
Ktoś coś mówił. Ktoś zarechotał w odpowiedzi. Przywarowałem przy drzwiach, aż do bólu wytężając słuch.  
Dwóch. Tylko dwóch. Ale i tak jedyne co mogłem zrobić to zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Nie byłem równie dobry w walce bez broni jak Dargard czy Sorsha, ale musiałem sobie poradzić.  
Jeszcze chwila w Pustce. Zlokalizować cele. I zabić.  
Wyskoczyłem zza rogu niczym duch zemsty. Strażnicy, dwóch krzepkich mężczyzn, nie zdążyli zareagować. Pierwszy, ten który siedział na krześle, nim zdążył poderwać się na nogi, padł ze zmiażdżoną krtanią. Drugi otrzymał mocny cios łokciem w skroń i poleciał na ścianę, na oślep macając za bronią. Kopnąłem go w krocze i poprawiłem, wbijając palce w oczodoły aż do oporu. Zarzęził i legł na posadzce, wijąc się w agonii. Ten pierwszy dusił się, nie mogąc wciągnąć powietrza. W kilka minut było po wszystkim.  
Rozejrzałem się szybko. Po prawej samotny stolik i dwa krzesła. Po lewej zamknięte pomieszczenie. Na ścianie klucze.  
Po chwili prób i błędów otworzyłem pomieszczenie jednym z kluczy. Tak jak się domyślałem, przechowywano tu broń i ekwipunek odebrane więźniom.   
Nie było sensu, by się z tym wszystkim nosić. Zaopatrzyłem się tylko w klucze i pomknąłem z powrotem do cel. Kilka minut później moi przyjaciele byli już wolni i wyekwipowani. Poprosiłem ich, by założyli zbroje, mogły się przydać.  
Dobrze, że zapamiętaliśmy drogę na zewnątrz. W niespełna kwadrans, nie napotykając nikogo, wydostaliśmy się na dziedziniec w sąsiedztwie bramy. Tu już trzeba było przyczaić się i iść ostrożniej, by nie wpaść na jakiegoś wartownika. Ścisnąłem ramię Fo saana jednocześnie pokazując pozostałym by poczekali tu na nas. Razem wślizgnęliśmy się do stajni.   
Tu również nie było straży. Jedynie pryszczaty kilkunastoletni chłopak śpiący na słomie. Konie nie spały. Na nasz widok Szronogrzywy i Strach zaczęły parskać i przebierać kopytami. Stajenny ocknął się, klnąc...  
– Będziecie wy cicho, bestie zatracone!   
...by dostrzec nas. W jednej chwili zerwał się na nogi otwierając usta do wrzasku dość głośnego by pobudzić wszystkich w zamku gdy padł po moim brutalnym ciosie pięścią. Stęknął próbując się pozbierać gdy kolejny cios, tym razem w skroń, ogłuszył go definitywnie.  
W tym czasie łucznik wyprowadził konie z boksów. Szronogrzywy natychmiast wsadził mi pysk w dłoń. Pogładziłem go po chrapach, po raz pierwszy pozwalając sobie na luksus nadziei.  
Fo saan skinął, bym wyprowadził rumaki na zewnątrz, a sam sięgnął po krzesiwo i hubkę. Zgadywałem, że już za kilka minut rezydenci zamku będą mieli coś lepszego do roboty niż pościg z nami. Konie były bezcenne. Łucznik zaprószył ogień, teraz już tylko za bramę.  
Ku memu przyjemnemu zaskoczeniu brama była już uchylona, a Szelma dawał znaki, że warty przy wrotach śpią. Wybornie!  
Owinąwszy końskie kopyta szmatami, by stłumić pogłos, wymknęliśmy się za bramę. Jadąc gęsiego, zdążyliśmy oddalić się daleko, nim ktoś na murach wrzasnął na alarm. Szybciej!  
Trzasnęły kusze. Bełty sypnęły się wokół. Lada chwila ktoś mógł zostać trafiony. W samą porę Szelma sięgnął po magię, okrywając nas półprzeźroczystym kloszem. Bełty zatętniły po osłonie. Ktoś wrzeszczał:  
– Pożar! Pożar! Stajnia!   
Ostrzał zamarł. Jak zgadywałem, kto żyw rzucił się gasić ogień. Nawet z tej odległości słyszałem rozpaczliwe końskie rżenie.  
U podstawy ścieżki czekał posterunek. Nie mieli kusz, więc poszło szybko. Jeden z drużynników barona doskoczył, by zwlec Sorshę z siodła. Odrzuciła go kopniakiem, miecz Dargarda błysnął krwawo i mężczyzna padł. Ciąłem krótko w skroń kolejnego. Pozostali dwaj zrejterowali w ciemność.  
Pognaliśmy w mrok wąwozu na wschód. Byle dalej od gościnności barona Olarda.  
Po raz kolejny udało się odzyskać więź z Myszką. Wyglądało na to, że porywacze obozują wśród Równin Giganta. Niby nic dziwnego, ale byliby u kresu swej wędrówki?

*****

Pięć godzin później, godzinę po świcie (tak, wiem, że nie powinno się wędrować po górach nocą, ale cóż...) opuściliśmy górskie przełęcze, zostawiając pościg za sobą i wkroczyliśmy między pofalowane wzgórza i dalej na Równiny Giganta.   
Gdy pokonaliśmy wzgórza, wyszliśmy na równiny płaskie niczym stół i porośnięte wrzosem. Słońce siało promieniami, przebijając się przez okrywę szarobłękitnych chmur. A kilkanaście kilometrów dalej rozłożyła się obozem grupa olbrzymów. Monstrualne stwory rozsiadły się wokół ognisk, wyraźnie przygotowując sobie śniadanie.  
– Gdzie ten portal, Szelmo?  
– Nie widzisz? No to spójrz teraz.  
Czarodziej dotknął mych powiek. Otworzyłem oczy.  
W centrum obozowiska lśnił bladym światłem portal, dość obszerny, by zmieścić giganta. Mag powtórzył ten gest jeszcze kilkakrotnie, by wszyscy skorzystali z dobrodziejstw magii.  
– No i co teraz? - Fo saan dał wyraz naszym obawom – Wejdziemy galopem i w portal? Może się udać?  
– Wątpię - Szelma pogładził zarost – Trzeba sprytem. Co lubią giganci? No co?  
– Mięso dziewicy - zakpiła Sorsha.  
– Złoto i inne świecidełka – rzekłem.  
– Pudło, nie rozwiązaliście zagadki. Otóż giganci ponad wszystko inne uwielbiają szarady. No co?  
– Zagadki? Eeeej – zakpiłem – jesteś w tym dobry?  
– Nie rozwiązaliście mej zagadki więc chyba tak. A guliwery nie mają takiego pomyślunku jak my. Spróbujemy?  
– Duże ryzyko – łucznik skrzywił się jak po kawałku cytryny – Nie lepiej wpaść galopem...  
– Portal jest zablokowany. By go uchylić potrzeba czasu, którego nie mamy. A żeby pokonać plemię gigantów trzeba większych niż my. Co prawda moglibyśmy poczekać na ciemności i wtedy się zakraść. Ale Leif pewnie nie wytrzymałby czekania. Prawda, Pióro?  
– Nadal czuję Myszkę – zignorowałem ostatnie słowa maga – ale jest daleko i z każdą chwilą coraz dalej. Nie możemy czekać.  
– Postanowione więc – Szelma zatarł ręce – Ruszajmy. Powoli i spokojnie...  
– „Dlaczego nie okryjesz nas niewidzialnością? - zamigał Dargard – moglibyśmy podejść niezauważeni.”  
– Dlatego, że giganci widzą ciepło ludzkiego ciała. Nie oszukasz ich iluzją.  
– „Rozumiem”.  
– Naprzód więc.  
Zdążyliśmy zbliżyć się na pięć – sześć kilometrów gdy znudzony wartownik okrzyknął nas grzmiącym głosem. Płaskie gęby odwróciły się do nas. Jeden z nich, niczym włochata góra, przyjrzał się nam spod osłony dłoni i powiedział coś do pozostałych. Po równinie przebiegł gromki rechot.  
– Wiecie, co powiedział? - mruknął Fo saan - „mięso przyszło”. Naprawdę, Gerard...  
– Spokojnie. Damy radę. Pomachajmy im.   
Pomachaliśmy, krzywiąc się w cierpkich uśmiechach. Mężczyźni gigantów wstali od ognisk, a każdy dzierżył jakąś broń, jak nie topór to ogryziony gnat. Przywódca plemienia uniósł ramię.  
– Hola! Stać! Coście za jedni?  
– Uczciwi wędrowcy, którzy pragną skorzystać z waszego portalu – głos Szelmy wzmocniony magią, zabrzmiał niczym grzmot – Przepuście nas proszę.  
– Nic z tego – warknął Włochaty – To nasz portal i wam nic do niego. Idźcie precz pókim dobry!  
– A jeśli się opłacimy?  
Olbrzym zamilkł na chwilę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Pozostali plemieńcy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.  
– Opłacicie? - parsknął w końcu gigant – A czym? Macie złoto? Kamienie? Cenne przedmioty? Rzeknijcie, a ja zdecyduję czy was puścić.  
– Mamy coś cenniejszego. Zagadkę cenniejszą niż złoto czy kamienie, a nawet przedmioty. Lepszą niż ta, którą Thiazi pokonał Grimorga pięćset lat temu w Kamiennym dworze.  
– Ha – gigant przeżuł wąsa, uśmiechając się chytrze – A skąd pomysł, że to wystarczy?  
– Słyszeliśmy, że plemię wielkich ponad wszystko ceni rozum i spryt. Zadam wam zagadkę, której jeszcze nie słyszeliście, a jeśli jej nie rozwiążecie, przepuścicie nas przez portal. Jako premia, dwadzieścia złotych dukatów. Jeśli odgadniecie, oddamy wam nasze konie i złoto. Umowa stoi?  
– Stoi! - zarechotał olbrzym – Zobaczymy czy wy, krótkowieczni ludzie potraficie nas okpić. Wszyscy siadać! - wrzasnął wódz – Usiądźcie przy naszym ogniu. I zadajcie tę zagadkę.   
Usiedliśmy w pewnym oddaleniu od ognia, wyciskającego z nas poty. Wódz patrzył wyczekująco. Pozostali plemieńcy obserwowali nas z ciekawością.  
– Oto zagadka – Szelma siadł, krzyżując nogi - „Co jest słodszego niż miód Bogów? Co jest straszniejszego niż gniew Bogów?” Masz godzinę, by się zastanowić, wodzu.  
– Godzinę? - prychnął Włochaty- przynajmniej dwie!   
– Dwie, zgoda. Czekamy.  
– Hmmrph!  
Olbrzym skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach i zapadł w zadumę. Pozostali szeptali między sobą podekscytowani. Czas płynął, a ja siedziałem sam na sam z moim stresem. By go stłumić, sięgnąłem do torby po kilka pasków suszonego mięsa. A czas płynął.  
– Czas minął – rzekł w końcu Szelma – Jeśli nie znasz odpowiedzi, to przegrałeś.  
– Kto rzekł, że jej nie znam? – zagrzmiał olbrzym, otwierając ślepia – Ta zagadka jest podobna do tej, którą Askil pokonał Grimulfa dwieście osiemdziesiąt trzy lata temu. Co jest słodszego niż miód Bogów? Zaiste, jest to miłość niewiasty. Co jest straszniejszego niż gniew Bogów? Otóż, skorpion pod stopą lub smok nad głową. Rzekłem. Oddajcie złoto i konie i idźcie sobie.  
– Ależ nie rozwiązałeś zagadki!  
– Nie? - obruszył się olbrzym, ale zaraz ciekawość stłumiła gniew – Hmmmrph! Więc jakie jest rozwiązanie?   
– Nie ma nic słodszego nad miód Bogów. Nie ma nic straszniejszego niż gniew Bogów. Każdy Einherjer ci to powie. Czy teraz nas przepuścicie? - Szelma musiał podnieść głos, by być słyszalnym w podnieconym szwargocie olbrzymów.  
– To oszukańcza zagadka! - ocenił wódz.   
– Zaraz, zaraz – jakiś posiwiały, acz wciąż krzepki, starzec podniósł głos – Wszak Hrimm podał rozwiązanie zagadki, nie gorsze od innych. Co z tego, że nie odgadł biegu twych myśli, maleńki? Odpowiedź była dobra.  
– Zaiste, żyjemy w świecie, który nie jest doskonały – przyznał czarodziej – Można więc przyjąć, że istnieje więcej niż jedno rozwiązanie. W takim razie niech Hrimm zada zagadkę.  
– Ha! - wódz pochylił się do przodu – Niech będzie! Oto zagadka: „Mym domem płomień. Wznoszę się w powietrzu ponad ziemią i wodą. Czym jestem?”  
– Na tą zagadkę również mona odpowiedzieć wieloma słowy.   
– Podaj trzy! - warknął gigant.  
– To może być feniks. Smok. Albo ognisty gigant okryty zaklęcie lewitacji. Dobrze mówię ludkowie?  
„Ludkowie” rozszwargotali się na nowo.  
– Taka wieloznaczność – przyznał stary gigant – leży u podstaw całej zabawy w zagadki.  
– Jak już mówiłem, żyjemy w niedoskonałym świecie – rzekł Szelma łagodnie - no cóż, wodzu, czy teraz dotrzymasz słowa i przepuścisz nas?  
– Hmmmrph! Tak!  
– Wielceśmy radzi. Proszę, usuńcie blokadę.  
– Nie możemy – Hrimm wzruszył ramionami – nasza pani zamknęła ją swą magią i nic nam do tego.   
– Obiecaliście...  
– Że was przepuścimy. Nie było mowy o żadnej blokadzie. Proszę bardzo, portal jest wasz – tu Hrimm uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
– Dziękujemy. Jak się umówiliśmy – dwadzieścia złotych dukatów dla was.  
– No i co teraz? – mruknąłem – czy twoja magia jest dość silna, by otworzyć bramę? Szelmo, mówię do ciebie.  
– Tak sądzę, ale to zajmie kilka godzin. Nie patrz tak, Pióro. Trzy, góra cztery godziny i brama będzie otwarta.  
– „Tak w ogóle – Dargard zamigał – myślałem, że zmierzasz do Głośnej Wody. Nie szkoda ci czasu na nas”?  
– Skoro pokonaliśmy razem tak kawał drogi, zostanę i dowiem się, jak się skończy ta szalona impreza.  
– Ha – mruknąłem – dziękuję. Czy teraz uchylisz wrota?  
– Jak najbardziej. Usiądźcie sobie wygodnie.   
Nie wiedziałem czego się spodziewać. Śpiewów? Inkantacji? Malowania pentagramów? Zamiast tego Szelma usiadł, wpatrując się w portal. Czas mijał, a on nawet nie mrugał i prawie nie oddychał.  
A przecież czułem jakąś moc. Siłę będącą pierwotnym żywiołem. Czas mijał, a Szelma kontynuował swe zabiegi.   
I w końcu blady portal rozbłysnął ciemnym blaskiem, zmarszczył się i zafalował jak woda w stawie wzburzona wiatrem. Szelma wstał z trudem.   
– Otwarte. Wchodzimy?  
– Co prędzej! - ścisnąłem ramię Gerarda serdecznym gestem, usiłując przekazać cały mój podziw i wdzięczność, uśmiechnął się blado.  
– W drogę! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Arilyn od Harfiarzy**

Portal był lodowato zimny.  
I ta chwila gdy wisisz w nicości, a wokół tylko ciemność, cisza i cień.  
Wyrzuciło nas w podziemiach. Wokół, w świetle jasnych magicznych kul, brudny bruk korytarza, urywającego się na granicy półki, niżej długie równoległe do siebie żelazne sztaby złączone drewnianymi podestami. Na brudnej ścianie dziwne abstrakcyjne malunki i napisy w obcym języku.  
– Pióro! Co się gapisz? Prowadź!  
– Ta. Przepraszam. Już.  
Przeszliśmy kilkanaście kroków. Czułem kolejną bramę, czułem też Myszkę. Czułem wystarczająco dużo.  
Gdzieś na prowadzących na powierzchnię schodach młode głosy i śmiech. Co prędzej wprowadziliśmy wierzchowce w kolejny portal. Otoczyła nas tęcza.  
Tym razem wypluło nas w lesie. Wokół ciemność nocy, burza szarpie gałęziami, deszcz kapie za kołnierze. Nić napięła się, niemal ciągnąc mnie w ślad za Myszką.  
Kolejna brama. Wysepka. Jezioro. Trzciny na wietrze. Niedaleko cierpliwa czapla.  
Dalej.  
Kolejne portale. Dzień i noc i to, co pomiędzy. Dysząca żarem pustynia. Lodowe pole. Tortura nagłych skoków skrajnych temperatur. Niebo malowane barwami rozmaitymi. Droga pełna dyszących machin. Wokół mgiełka palących w gardle zanieczyszczeń. Równina porośnięta kwiatami, aż po horyzont. Dla odmiany upojny aromat. Słońca i księżyce, samotne, w parze, wszystkie możliwe konfiguracje. Wokół ścielą się dziwne kwiaty i zioła, obce barwy, dźwięki i zapachy.   
Piekielny rajd. Dni, miesiące i lata zredukowane do kilkudziesięciu minut.

*****

Dwunasty portal otworzył się przed nami, ukazując panoramę nocnego miasta. Spojrzałem w górę.  
Miasto, imponująca metropolia, kamień i stal, zostało umiejscowione na powierzchni pierścienia, tak że patrząc w górę, widziało się budynki i małe sylwetki w odniesieniu do nas, do góry nogami. Spróbowałem to sobie wyobrazić i, już czując falę mdłości, dałem spokój.  
Wokół rozpadał się deszcz, rozganiając zasłonę smogu. Dało się zauważyć, że nie uświadczysz tu ni księżyca, ni gwiazd. Słońca pewnie też nie.  
Poczułem dłoń na ramieniu. Szelma wzywał. Zwróciłem spojrzenie za jego wskazującą dłonią.  
Na odległość rzutu oszczepem ścieliła się na pół zrujnowana budowla. Częściowo zgruzowane mury, strzępiaste wieżyczki, pęknięta wpół brama, wokół strzaskany bruk, niczym po ciosie gigantyczną pięścią. A wszystko to otulone mgłą i kolczastym krzewem, który, co niepokoiło, zdawał się poruszać, mimo że wiatru brak.  
Myszka była w środku. Czułem to. Byłby to koniec naszego pościgu?  
Zostawiliśmy konie, o strzał z łuku od celu. Tam dokąd szliśmy, one nie mogły iść. 

*****

– Wchodzimy?  
– Tak, Fo saan. Bądźmy gotowi na wszystko.  
– Prowadź, Pióro.  
– Dzięki, Szelmo. Doceniam to.  
Wymieniliśmy się bladymi uśmiechami. Rozpaliłem Płomień i wszedłem w Pustkę.  
Tam w środku ktoś był. Czułem to. Wroga obecność niczym szum gniazda szerszeni. I Myszka. Przede wszystkim ona.   
Skoncentruj się, Krucze Pióro.  
Minęliśmy porośnięty kolczastym krzewem dziedziniec przed kaplicą. Tak, właśnie kaplicą. Skąd to wiedziałem? Po prostu wiedziałem.  
Coś lub ktoś. Za nami. Na skraju pola widzenia.  
– Stójcie! - dźwięczny kobiecy głos.  
– A kto mówi?   
Wynurzyli się z cienia. Średniego wzrostu kobieta, w pantoflach z wężowej skóry, legginsach i koszulce z kolczugi, z gołą głową. Ciemne włosy spadały na mocne ramiona, kolczyki w szpiczastych uszach zadzwoniły cichutko. Twarz, jak na przedstawicielkę Starszego Ludu, zdecydowanie zbyt twarda i czujna. Przy boku długa klinga.  
Kolejny cień okazał się mężczyzną, wyższym od swej towarzyszki o przeszło głowę. Chudy jak szczapa, zbudowany z niemal kocią oszczędnością, poruszał się z podświadomą gracją. Ubrany w czarne znoszone półbuty, ciemne bryczesy, skórzany płaszcz z mnóstwem sprzączek, łańcuszków, pasków i ćwieków, co sprawiało, że prezentował się niczym gwiazda muzyki spod znaku Toczącej się Skały, popularnej na zachodniej półkuli Pierwszej Materialnej. Do tego mocne dłonie w ciemnych skórzanych rękawiczkach bez palców, palce jednej z dłoni przesunęły się po łysej czaszce, zostawiając jasne ślady na śniadej skórze.  
– Arilyn Księżycowa Klinga od Harfiarzy i Kassimir z Sigil. A bronimy wam wstępu, gdyż tam za tym portykiem czai się śmierć. Nic nie czujecie?  
Zerknęliśmy po sobie.  
– Jestem – Szelma milczał, więc zdecydowałem się wtrącić – Leif Krucze Pióro – przedstawiłem pozostałych – mój rodziciel, Craggoth Kruk, mówił mi o Arilyn i Kassimirze.  
– Znałam twego ojca. Czy opowiadał ci jak zostawił pierścień na poduszce Shemeshki Maruder?  
– Tak – rozluźniłem się nieco – mało kto o tym wie. Chcesz powiedzieć, że przybywacie nam z odsieczą? W ostatniej chwili? Nie wierzę.  
– Uwierz – elfka poprawiła ułożenie miecza przy biodrze – Kassimir służy Pani tego miejsca. Kilka tygodni temu dowiedział się, że do Miasta Drzwi zbliża się śmiertelna groźba. Krew dziecka zwanego Myszką ma otworzyć Bogom przejście do Sigil. Uwierz, na Faerunie i nie tylko rozpęta się piekło, są tacy, co tylko na to czekają.  
– Na przykład?  
– Na przykład giganci i smoki na Faerunie czy Quori na Eberronie. Długo by mówić.  
– I to wszystko z powodu jednej chudej trzynastolatki?   
– Tak. Cóż. Długo by jeszcze mówić. Najważniejsze, że niesiemy wam pomoc. Czy jesteście zbyt dumni, by ją przyjąć?  
– Nie jesteśmy.  
Na chwilę zastygła cisza. Korzystając z tego, zamigałem do Szelmy.  
– „Co myślisz”?  
– „Ci ludzie mówią, że znali twego ojca, więcej, byli mu przyjaciółmi. Ja im wierzę. Widzę to. Ty nie?”  
– „Twoje myśli są moimi.”   
– Skończyliście radzić? - Kassimir miał zaskakująco wysoki głos – To wejdźmy do środka. Nie lubię moknąć.  
Obrzuciłem go ostrym, miałem nadzieję, spojrzeniem. Tylko się uśmiechnął.  
– Tam, nad wejściem – głos elfki opadł o dobrą oktawę – ktoś się czai. Łuczniku.  
– Tak? - Fo saan zerknął.  
– Dasz radę wejść do środka, tak by natychmiast posłać strzałę w górę? On się czai przy wejściu, nad drzwiami.  
– Jasne!  
Sorsha zerknęła niespokojnie na Szelmę. Czarodziej uspokajająco dotknął jej ramienia.  
– Zaraz dołączymy, nie martw się o niego.  
Skinęła głową, wciąż niespokojna. Łucznik wywołał broń i strzały, zakładając na cięciwę od razu dwie. Poruszając się ostrożnie po zaśmieconym dziedzińcu, dotarł w końcu do portyku i dalej, do drzwi. Zrobił krok...  
Po czym, w ułamku sekundy, złożył się, śląc strzały w górę. Odskoczył. Martwe ciało zwaliło się na posadzkę. Fo saan cofnął się i przykleił do ściany przy drzwiach. Machnął na nas.  
Już miałem ruszyć gdy z budowli dobiegło mnie dudnienie ciężkich stóp. A w kolejnej chwili cała ściana frontowa pękła, siejąc gruzem i pyłem. Łucznik w ostatniej chwili odskoczył.  
Dwa monstrualne cielska, o skórze barwy świeżej pomarańczy przypruszonej gruzem, w skórzanych zbrojach, z potężnymi mieczami w łapach. To oni zgruchotali ścianę. A w ślad za nimi gigantka, naga, jeśli nie nie liczyć zielonego płaszcza spiętego na ramieniu ozdobą w postaci prostego stalowego słońca. Włosy naturalnie szare, a teraz dodatkowo pełne pyłu. Płaska twarz o ciemnych wyrazistych oczach. Twarde mięśnie całej trójki drgające energią.  
W cieniu olbrzymów z kaplicy wynurzyła się trójka mniejszych humanoidów. Dwaj mężczyźni w prostych strojach i pod bronią oraz kobieta w widocznej ciąży, napinającej materiał jej żółto pomarańczowej tuniki. Jej oczy puste jak pole lodowe. Jej włosy jak węże.  
– Przyszliśmy – rzekłem, widząc, że nasza grupa jest gotowa do walki – po moją siostrę. Oddajcie ją nam, a rozejdziemy się w pokoju.   
Gigantka zachichotała. Jej monstrualni towarzysze pokazali w uśmiechu zęby. Podobnie jak ciężarna. Twarze pozostałej dwójki kryły maski i kaptury.  
– Nie umiesz się targować, chłopcze – olbrzymka w końcu się uspokoiła – oferujesz mi nic za coś. Myślisz, że dla krotochwili moi najmici przemierzyli pół Faerunu?  
– Nie, nie dla krotochwili – głos elfki był niczym okryta jedwabiem stal – wiemy, czego chcecie. Dla żądzy władzy ty, pani Kayathalico, rozpętasz wojnę w krainach. Nie będziemy przemawiać do twego sumienia, bo go zwyczajnie nie posiadasz. Wiedz jednak, że jeśli nie ustąpisz, tu będzie twój grób. Mówi ci to Arilyn Księżycowa Klinga!  
– Ach tak. Księżycowa Klinga, Harfiarka. Jak się miewa Elminster z Cienistej Doliny, pani Arilyn?  
– Zdrów na ciele i umyśle. Najlepszy dowód, że przewidział tę awanturę i przysłał mnie tutaj.  
– Gdyby wiedział, co planuję – głos królowej gigantów niczym jad – nie przysłałbym tu tylko ciebie, ale całą hordę Harfiarzy. Będę zgadywać, stary wywieszczył najbardziej pasujące lokalizacje i wysłał każdego, kogo tylko mógł. Dobrze mówię?  
– Wieszczenie jest kiepskim zamiennikiem inteligencji – rzekła Arilyn zimno – tu w Sigil jest jeszcze troje mych towarzyszy. Dałam im znać, są w drodze, będą za najdalej pół godziny.  
– Dość by pochować wasze szczątki – mruknęła olbrzymka – Masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, maleńka?  
– Nie zrozum nas źle – głos Szelmy był spokojny i wyważony – Wiesz przecież, że my również przemierzyliśmy pół Faerunu i moglibyśmy drugie tyle. Widzisz naszą determinację. Odpuść, nie macie szans.  
– Zaiste, pół Faerunu – Kayathalica przyklękła, by lepiej przyjrzeć się magowi – przeszliście też przez bramę. Hrimmowi i jego współplemieńcom, mam nadzieje, nie zrobiliście krzywdy?  
– Ni kropli ich krwi – rzekł czarodziej – ni iskry naszej magii.  
– Cóż – olbrzymka wyprostowała się na swoje pięć metrów wzrostu – widzę, że nie ma co was namawiać do ustąpienia. Daleka jestem od tego by was, mały czarodzieju, kusić wiedzą, mocą, złotem, czy wizją lepszego jutra dla tych, którzy pójdą mą drogą. To spotkanie musi skończyć się przelewem krwi i iskrami magii. Bierzcie ich!   
Na głos swej pani obaj giganci wyprostowali się, dzierżąc miecze w obu dłoniach. Taka broń mogła za jednym zamachem przeciąć konia i jego jeźdźca albo trzech pieszych mężów. Obaj zamaskowani sięgnęli po miecze i sztylety. Ciężarna cofnęła się w mrok. Między palcami królowej i Szelmy strzeliły iskry wyładowań.   
Ruszyliśmy na siebie. Powoli.

*****

Powoli.  
Dwaj masywni wojownicy nieoczekiwanie ruszyli ostro do przodu. Wojenny ryk przeszedł w zdławiony wrzask gdy Szelma po raz pierwszy okazał manifestację swej mocy. Jego okrzyk niczym grom. A spomiędzy palców wyrwała się na wolność potężna platynowa błyskawica. Zapachniało ozonem. Jeden z nacierających porażony, zatoczył się w tył, opleciony elektrycznymi mackami. Zatoczył się i padł. Ziemia jęknęła. Gigant wił się w agonii, szczerząc zwęglone zęby.   
Jego kompan nie uląkł się jednak. Zdążyliśmy się rozproszyć, ale on szedł prosto na naszego czarodzieja. Który to popełnił błąd, zamiast rzucić się w bok lub na ziemię, ponownie spróbował spleść śmiercionośne zaklęcie. I zginąłby bez wątpienia gdyby Dargard nie zareagował, popychając go ostro na ziemię i samemu padając obok. Potężna klinga przemknęła nad nimi. Świsnęły strzały, to Fo saan włączył się do walki. Olbrzym zatoczył się boleśnie ukąszony mistycznymi grotami.  
Za parą gigantów nadeszli dwaj zamaskowani mężczyźni. Każdy dzierżył miecz i sztylet. Wyszedłem im na spotkanie razem z Sorshą.   
Znalem ten schemat już na pamięć. Wojowniczka cisnęła topór, nacierający rozdzielili się, unikając pocisku. To ustawiło ich w odrobinę niekorzystnej pozycji i wykorzystaliśmy to natychmiast, wślizgując się pomiędzy nich. Ten po lewej dla mnie, ten drugi dla wojowniczki. Klingi zawirowały w śmiercionośnym tańcu.  
Kayathalica cisnęła zaklęcie, ziemia wokół pola walki zadrżała niczym w rasowym trzęsieniu ziemi. Grunt dygotał jeszcze przez chwilę, ale Szelmie udało się stłumić magię królowej. I wtedy do walk włączyła się ciężarna. Rękawy jej szaty zafalowały gdy telekinetyczny cios poraził czarodzieja. Szelma poleciał do tyłu jak uderzony młotem. Zdążył jeszcze złożyć proste zaklęcie dla wyhamowania rozpędu, ale i tak odbił się od ściany okolicznego budynku i padł bezwładnie.  
Ognisty gigant zamierzył się na Dargarda. Jeden cios, potem drugi. Młody wojownik wił się w unikach i piruetach. Za chwilę zostanie przyparty do muru. Tam nie będzie można uciec.   
W tej chwili jakiś czarny kształt, niewysoki i zwinny jak łasica, dopadł olbrzyma, kilkoma prostymi ruchami dostając się po jego pochylonych plecach na barki. Arilyn zatopiła swą słynną księżycową klingę w czaszce olbrzyma. Gdy wojownik zachwiał się, wydając upiorny jęk, elfka jednym susem zeskoczyła z niego, spadając gładko na stopy i przetaczając się dla odzyskania równowagi. Drugi wojownik runął bezwładnie na ziemię.  
Z gardła królowej wyrwał się dziki wrzask. Między jej palcami zatańczyły iskry, w jednej chwili cisnęła błyskawicę. Trzask i huk. Dargard i Arilyn rzucili się na boki. Huk eksplozji.   
I natychmiast kolejne zaklęcie, tym razem nad dwójką rozszalała się lodowa burza. Pecyny gradu prały aż miło. Ale na chwilę przed tym nim sytuacja stała się krytyczna do walki włączył się Kassimir. Sigilijczyk rozproszył czar królowej. Dwójka wydostała się z zasięgu gasnącego czaru okrwawiona i posiniaczona.  
Obok ja i Sorsha toczyliśmy morderczy bój. Świadomość, że staję do walki z porywaczami mej siostry i zabójcami rodziców dała mi sił nadludzkich. Tnąc szablami, nieustannie spychałem zamaskowanego wojownika do tyłu. Cięcie – finta – finta – cięcie i tak bez końca. Walczyłem dziko i moja klinga raz i drugi drasnęła bok i udo tamtego. Czując za sobą poruszenia Sorshy atakowałem bez przerwy.   
Problem w tym, że moje mięśnie, napędzane adrenaliną, w końcu zaczęły słabnąć. Oddech charczał w płucach. Zmęczenie narastało w takt świstu stali. I to był ten moment kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie ja spychałem wroga do obrony. To on cofał się z wyrachowaniem, podpuszczał mnie, by zmęczyć. A potem zabić.  
Mimo mych starań me klingi poruszały się coraz wolniej. W oczach tamtego błysnął triumf. Nagle skontrował szybciej i bardziej agresywnie niż poprzednio. W bok wbił się czubek ostrza tylko nieznacznie zwolniony przez kolczugę. W tym momencie, ostrze sztyletu, płaskim koszącym ruchem, cięło mnie w przedramię.  
Dargard doszedł do nas, tuż przed tym nim sytuacja stała się krytyczna. Dopadł celu płaskim wyciągniętym sztychem i natychmiast dał mi pomoc. Cofnąłem się, by złapać oddech.  
Za nami walczyła Sorsha. Ostrze miecza przeszyło jej ramię, jedna z pałek spadła na bruk. W odpowiedzi oręż wojowniczki strzaskał ramię przeciwnika uzbrojone w sztylet.   
I w tym momencie Arilyn dała pomoc Tańczącej Pięści. Miecz elfki uderzył trzykrotnie, w skroń, serce, tętnicę udową. Każdy z tych ciosów byłby śmiertelny. I choć każdy został sparowany, zmusił zamaskowanego do odstąpienia i przejścia do obrony. Obie kobiety nacisnęły, aż zazgrzytało.  
Tymczasem Fo saan znalazł pozycję i wypuścił kilka szybkich strzał, mierząc w serce królowej, ale pociski rozpłynęły się tuż przed osiągnięciem celu. Magia ochronna. Jeszcze jedna strzała w ciężarną psioniczkę. To samo. Klnąc, łucznik odwołał łuk, zamanifestował widmowy miecz i ruszył do przodu.  
Psioniczka ponownie zebrała moc, tym razem mierząc w Arilyn, ale nim uderzyła, jej spojrzenie przyciągnęły oczy Kassimira. Między ta dwójką rozszalał się pojedynek na niewidzialne moce. Stojąc w idealnym bezruchu, walczyli mocami swych umysłów.  
Fo saan już, już, miał dopaść królowej gdy ta zareagowała. Wokół łucznika zamknęła się półprzeźroczysta magiczna klatka. Kara turczyk ciął w ścianę raz i drugi, ale ta nawet nie drgnęła.  
– Tyle wystarczy, żebyś mi nie przeszkadzał – mruknęła olbrzymka – Jakie nieszczęście mogę wam jeszcze zafundować? No proszę...  
Szelma dźwignął się na nogi. Stojąc chwiejnie, zebrał moc, ciskając kolejną błyskawicę. Magiczny cios ześlizgnął się z trzaskiem po kolejnym zaklęciu ochronnym. Odpowiedź była błyskawiczna, bruk pękł pod stopami maga, wyrzucając go na kilka kroków w górę. Szelma upadł ciężko, ale natychmiast zaczął wstawać. Powoli i z bólem.  
Tymczasem między Kassimirem i psioniczką szalał bój nie lżejszy od tego na miecze. Kobieta była silna, szalenie niebezpieczna. W błysku iluminacji mężczyzna zrozumiał, że to płód w jej łonie daje jej mistyczną moc. To embrion połączony z macicą łożyskiem wysyłał moc swej rodzicielce. Kassimir nie mógł sobie pozwolić na najmniejsze rozproszenie uwagi, najmniejszy błąd. Ich dwójka była tak naprawdę wyłączona z walki. Zbyt silny był klincz, którym związali swe moce. Mogli tylko czekać. Towarzysze zwycięzcy przerwą ten bój mentalny.  
Miecz w ręku Arilyn skoczył do przodu, jak łeb atakującej kobry przeszywając bok zamaskowanego mężczyzny. Ten zachwiał się, z jego ust dobiegło krwawe westchnienie. W tej chwili pałka w dłoni Tańczącej Pięści strzaskała mu obojczyk. Osunął się z bólem na ziemię. Księżycowa Klinga dobiła go szybkim pchnięciem. Obie zwróciły się w stronę drugiego przeciwnika.  
Ten nie czekał. Widząc, że lada chwila otoczą go z czterech stron odskoczył, zwiększając dystans, ciskając pod nogi srebrną kulkę. Buchnął dym. Nim chmura rozpłynęła się, mężczyzna zniknął bez śladu.  
Dysząc ciężko, otarłem pot i krew drżącą dłonią. Obok trwały dwa pojedynki. Kassimir związał swą mocą jedną z przeciwniczek. Gigantka wymieniała ciosy z Szelmą, chwiejącym się na nogach, ale wciąż dzielnym.  
Widząc, że nadchodzimy, królowa spróbowała jeszcze jednego gambitu. Nagle cisnęła zaklęciem w Kassimira. Sigilijczyk poleciał w bok, przetoczył się kilkakrotnie i znieruchomiał. Jego przeciwniczka, uwolniona od nacisku, zaatakowała nas wszystkich. Z jej uniesionych dłoni strzeliły energetyczne pociski, lśniące niczym rtęć. Udało się nam rozproszyć, raz jeszcze, ale i tak kwas zaczął przeżerać moją kolczugę.  
Walka skończyła się niespodziewanie, za sprawą Szelmy. Mag splótł śmiercionośne zaklęcie w postaci wykutej z ognia strzały. Pocisk przeszył kobietę na wylot, tuż powyżej wzdętego brzucha. Zacharczała, krew rzuciła się jej ustami i nosem. Padła na bruk zwinięta wokół swego płodu. A chwilę potem, królowa zdała sobie sprawę, że została sama. Cisnęła przekleństwo i odwróciła się, by zrejterować. Tylko po to by kolejne zaklęcie naszego czarodzieja w postaci rozżarzonej do białości linii trafiło ją w środek pleców. Na ułamek sekundy zastygła, jej ciało mieniło się wszystkimi odcieniami czerni i szarości. By rozpaść się w drobny pył porwany przez cuchnący smogiem wiatr.  
Klatka wokół Fo saana rozpadła się bez śladu. Stanęliśmy nieruchomo, obmywani przez deszczyk, raz jeszcze czując, że żyjemy.  
Szelma padł bezwładnie, ostatecznie wyczerpany. Zapominając o własnych ranach, ruszyłem w jego stronę. Fo saan klnąc owijał bandażem rany Sorshy. Arilyn pochyliła się na Kassimirem. Wszyscy byli pokrwawieni, posiniaczeni i poobijani. Dopiero po chwili...  
Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że moja siostra jest tuż obok, a jeden z podwładnych królowej umknął. Z łatwością mógł poderżnąć jej gardło. Szlag!  
Ku mej uldze Szelma nie był ciężko ranny. Kilka złamanych żeber, obojczyk, kręgosłup, co tam, za parę dni nie wspomni tej potyczki.  
– Idź do niej – mruknął czarodziej – Byłoby kiepsko gdyby mała zginęła w takiej chwili. Idź, pozostali się mną zajmą.  
Ścisnąłem mu ramię. I ruszyłem w kierunku zgruzowanego wejścia do kaplicy.  
Ściskając szable w spotniałych dłoniach, wstąpiłem do środka. Wokół ścielił się artystyczny nieład. Odłamki kamienia, śmieci, połamanych ławek, opuszczony magazyn, nie świątynia. U szczytu ołtarz.   
A na nim drobne szczupłe ciało mojej siostry. W świetle pełgających świeczników umiejscowionych wokół stołu ofiarnego jej blade policzki, brud i kurz na jej sukience. A za ołtarzem zamaskowany mąż, ze sztyletem w dłoni. Gdy wszedłem do komnaty, spojrzał dziko, ostrzegawczo wyciągając nad Myszką uzbrojoną dłoń.  
– Nie podchodź!  
Szedłem powoli, ciężkim krokiem. Dotarłem do połowy nawy i zatrzymałem.  
– No tak – mężczyzna przemawiał niskim barytonem – mamy tu impas, nie? A gdzie twoi towarzysze, chłopcze? To nierozsądne z twojej strony przychodzić po mnie samemu.  
– Nie wystarczy ci?  
Spojrzał szybko.  
– Czego?  
– Tego wszystkiego. Przelewu krwi. Aż tak dobrze ci zapłacono, że pragniesz uświęcić ten dzień zabójstwem nieletniej dziewczyny? - zamilkłem na chwilę, byłem zmęczony – po co ci to?  
– To kwestia mej dumy, chłopcze. Tak, zapłacono mi. Może nie za jej śmierć, ale i tak doprowadzę robotę do końca.  
– Zapłacono ci złotem?  
Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie.  
– Co ci do tego?  
– Jeśli to kwestia złota – rzekłem – to pragnąłbym odwrócić twój kontrakt.  
– Odwrócić – mruknął, zastanawiając się chwilę – Złotem chcesz zapłacić?  
– Owszem. Osiemdziesiąt złotych dukatów. Jak to brzmi?  
– Hmmm...  
– Zastanów się. Ty i twoi kompani zabiliście moich rodziców. My ubiliśmy twych mocodawców. Krew za krew, motyw zemsty odpada więc. A ty przecież jesteś najemnikiem. Weź złoto i rozejdźmy się w pokoju.   
Przyjrzał mi się zimno.  
– Całe złoto jakie masz. Od brody w dół. Przybijamy albo kwita!  
– Zgoda. Tu – uchyliłem kabzy – jest sto sześć dukatów. Weź je – zaciągnąłem sznurki – Wszystko twoje.   
Ocenił mnie raz jeszcze.  
– Jesteś zmęczony, chłopcze? Zabijaniem?  
– Jestem.  
– Ja trochę też. Niech więc tak będzie. Złoto za wasze życie. Rozstańmy się w pokoju i bez uraz.  
Chwilę później mężczyzna zniknął bez śladu. Powoli, ciężkim krokiem, podszedłem do ołtarza.  
Nawet jej binokle były brudne i zakurzone. Oddychała jednakże. Powoli i płytko, ale żyła. Ku swemu zdumieniu poczułem gorące łzy na policzkach.   
Myszka.  
Wracamy do domu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Myszka**

– Mała. Obudź się.  
Obozowaliśmy na Równinie Giganta, parę mil od obozowiska wielkich. Tego dnia wstałem pierwszy. Pozostali spali jeszcze.   
Myszka też. Pod mą dłonią poruszyła się sennie. I natychmiast zaciągnęła derkę na siebie i raz jeszcze zanurkowała w krainę snu.  
– Rany – pokręciłem głową – Znowu zasnęła w okularach. Uszkodzisz je w ten sposób, a polerowany górski kryształ jest drogi.  
Na wpół uśpiona potarła nos uroczym, nawykowym gestem.  
– Mmmm. Pióro? Zieeew. To ty?  
– Ja, zaiste. Wstań i pomóż mi ze śniadaniem. No już.   
Marudząc i narzekając, wstała z posłania. W domu jej dąsy mnie irytowały, teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że uśmiecham się w odpowiedzi.   
Rozpaliliśmy ognień pod kociołkiem. Dziś zupa.

*****

– Nie, Pióro. Nie jesteś w temacie. Ja i Fo saan pójdziemy dalej razem z wami. Zwłaszcza że nadal me słowo wiąże mnie z Dargardem.  
– Masz coś przeciw, byśmy wam towarzyszyli? - łucznik zaciągnął się fajeczką.  
– A skąd! A ty Szelmo? Do Głośnej Wody jest jeszcze kawał drogi, a zima puka do drzwi. Chcesz przezimować w jednym z grodów przy Kupieckiej Drodze?  
– Tak chyba będzie najlepiej – czarodziej szturchnął kijaszkiem ognisko, płomienie strzeliły wyżej – Tylko czy mamy dość złota?  
– Jeśli to przytyk do tego, że dałem naszą sakwę ze złotem temu najemnikowi...   
– Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nic innego nie mogłeś zrobić. Ale moja sakiewka jest chuda.   
– Mam jeszcze dukaty zaszyte w podeszwie buta – poinformowałem – A jak tam u was?   
Zaczęło się przeszukiwanie i marudzenie. Razem zebraliśmy osiemnaście złotych monet i trochę srebra. W sumie dużo, w sumie za mało byśmy wszyscy mogli przezimować w Priapul czy Elversult.  
– Marnie. Dargard, co tam masz?  
Chłopak wyszczerzył w uśmiechu białe zęby. I dołożył do naszego stosiku drugie tyle.  
– Skąd to masz?!  
– „Od Arilyn. Wręczyła mi to ze słowami: Obyście bezpiecznie wrócili do domu.”  
– Ha! To powinno wystarczyć byśmy wiosną, gdy trawa spod śniegu wyjrzy, dostarczyli Szelmę do Głośnej Wody. A potem do Waterdeep.  
– Czemu tam? - Tańcząca Pięść zapytała.  
– Powrót na Davos wiązałby się ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem. Są tam po drodze tacy, co to chętnie wpisaliby nas do księgi umarłych...  
– Sferowiec! Sferowiec! Dać mu wódki!  
– Dziękuje, Fo saan. A zresztą nasz rodzinny dom spłonął. Popioły rozwiał już wiatr. Dargard, jak myślisz?  
– „Moi rodzice będą tęsknić. Ale masz rację, Pióro. Niech o nas zapomną ci, co mają do nas urazę.”  
– Postanowione więc. A odpowiadając na twe pytanie, Tańcząca Pięści, ojciec wiele mi opowiadał o Spadających Gwiazdach. Może pani Laeral Srebrnoręka znalazłaby dla nas zajęcie?  
– „Brzmi pięknie. Ale, Pióro, Myszka musi iść do szkoły...”  
– Fuj!  
– Tak, młoda – pokiwałem głową – Masz trzynaście lat i talent maga. Uczyć ci się, uczyć!  
– Phi! - odwróciła głowę, udając urażoną.  
– Ustalone – uniosłem rękę z glinianym kubkiem pełnym wina – Wiosną do Waterdeep. A teraz toast za dzielnych i mądrych. Zdrowie!  
– Zdrowie!


End file.
